Blonde Hair and Blue Eyes
by InternMaureenFromNightVale
Summary: The first chapter is just the prolouge! If you don't get it that's okay, it'll go back to the begining.The Lost Hero HAS happened! The story is a lot better than this summary! Special thanks to ChickwiththePurpleGuitar! DISCONTINUED FOR SUCKINESS AND MAY BE REWRITTEN.
1. Prolouge REWRITTEN!

**Wolfy: And so begin the rewrites!**

**CPG: But you need to finish it first!**

**Wolfy: No I don't! Everyone said Annie was slightly Mary-Sue, so I need to fix it! Plus, my writng for the first gazillion chapters is a load of crap.**

**Chrys: No it's not!**

**Wolfy: To me it is! **

**Da: Whatever. Do you have any cookies?**

**Wolfy: No, sorry. But, I have a pint of Extreme Moosetracks Icecream for everyone!**

**Nico: GIMME!**

**Wolfy: Be nice!**

**Nico: I. Want. My. Icecream. *Starts raising undead warriors.***

**Wolfy: You. Have. To. Wait. *Pulls out kickbutt bow and set of arrows.***

**July: Ladies, ladies! We can settle this normally! Why not just Rock, paper, scissors, lizrd, Spock?**

**Both: Fine. *Hold out hands* Rock , paper, scissors, lizard, spock! *Both have Spock* No! *They continue this***

**July: *Facepalms***

**CPG: What did you do?**

**July: Something I shouldn't have.**

**Alex: I DRANK MILK THAT TASED FUNNY!**

**July: *Another facepalm* Just...whatever. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

Hot tears flew off her cheeks. Her eyes burned from the wind rushing against them. She felt her steps slowing. She'd'd been running for an hour, and couldn't go on. She was never much of a runner. She stumbled over a rock, and slowed even more. An arrow nicked her arm. Blood gushing out, the wound started to burn. She fell to the ground as another arrow locked into her leg. She remembered a song she heard on the radio that went something like this:

_If I die young_

_Bury me in satin_

_lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

Of course, she'd be the only one to recall a song on the brink of death. With two poisoned wounds she felt herself dying. Her friends, July and Cassie, stood over her, their tears falling onto her.

"What have you done to her?" cried July. Laying down next to her, July started sobbing into het shirt. A girl of 13, with hair the color of a night sky and eyes of the same color, loomed over her. She injured girl looked into her eyes and murmured.

"Why Natasha? Why?" She grimaced in pain. they locked eyes again.

"You betrayed me! You both did!" she gestured to July. "I always get revenge. You both deserve to die. Sadly, Zeus would kill me if I touched her, so you'll have to do. Don't worry, it will be long and painful, so you'll have plenty of time to change your mind." She slowly made a cut down her leg with a poisoned knife. _Hades take me! _She screamed in her head _Please! Take me! Please!_ She felt herself fading. She vaguely heard foot steps, and, in the middle of another cut, a voice yelled "Stop!" a pair of Hazel eyes locked into hers.

"Anastasia?" he whispered. Then she blacked out.

* * *

**Skie: Not much editing done to this. Just it's third person instead of fist person...**

**Da: Yup. **

**July: I don't care, I'm just here for Icecream!**

**Nico and Wolfy: *Wolfy does Paper and Nico Does Spock***

**Wolfy: HA! I WIN! You have to get in line!**

**Nico: That makes no sense!**

**Wolfy: Yes it does! It's very simple. Scissors cuts paper, paper covers rock, rock crushes lizard, lizard poisons Spock, Spock smashes scissors, scissors decapitates lizard, lizard eats paper, paper disproves Spock, Spock vaporizes rock, and—as it always has—rock crushes scissors. What now?**

**Nico: I don't feel like figuring that out, so, fine. *Gets in line for Icecream***

**Wolfy: *Hands out Icecream***

**Nico: She doesn't own: If I die young, PJO, or The Big Bang Theory.**


	2. Chapter 1 REWRITTEN!

**CPG: Wolfy. *poke* Wolfy. *Poke* Wolfy *Poke***

**Wolfy: WHAT! *takes headphones off and looks up from her phone.**

**CPG: You need to do the authors note.**

**Wolfy: Huh? Oh yeah. So, here's another rewrite, blahblahblah...OH! Some random info y'all need to know: I'm changing Cassie's name. It's now Meadow Field.**

**Others: *Giggle***

**Wolfy: What?**

**Others: *Giggle***

**Wolfy: What's so funny?**

**Others: *Giggle***

**Wolfy: WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?**

**Skie: Meadow...Field...**

**Wolfy: What-Oh...Hehehe, that is kind of funny...**

**Chrys: Why are you changing it anyway?**

**Wolfy: Didn't like Cassie as a Saytr name. **

**Chrys: Okay.**

**Wolfy: Now, on with the-**

**Da: Aren't you forgetting something? **

**Wolfy: What? Oh, right...Disclaimer! *Nine year old boy wearing a red baseball cap backwards poofs in. Wolfy Hands him a piece of paper* By the power of the fifth graders I demand you read this!**

**Chrys: Wait, wait, wait. You're in fifth grade?**

**Wolfy: Maybe, maybe not. According to five people I LOOK like I'm in fifth grade. I'm using it to my advantage.**

**Skie: Who is this kid, anyway?  
**

**Wolfy: T.J. Detweiler. Now, READ! Oh, I'll also suppy the playground with free balls for a week.**

**T.J.: Sweet! Okay, um...Wolfy does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, July, TimeLadySkie, TheAwesomesaucenessOfDa, ChickWithThePurpleGuitar, AnnaDaughterofHermes, or...Recess? Why would you own recess?**

**Wolfy: That's for me to know and you to, hopefully, never find out. Toodles! **

**T.J. *Poofs out***

**Wolfy: Oh, Recess...those were the days.**

**July: Whatevs...on wit da story yo.**

**Wolfy: Don't do that. Just don't. *puts headphones back on***

* * *

_A few Months earlier..._

* * *

Anastasia's eyes fluttered open as she remembered what was happening today. _A new school_. She wasn't expelled from her last one, but she's an orphan-_foster child_ _as social sevices so kindly put it. Same thing as far as I'm concerned._ Anyway, as usual, after a year with one one family, someone took her to another family. Her new family, (The Monteleone's) already signed her up for school, after school activities, and took her shopping for new clothes, so Annie was set to go. At least, on the outside. On the inside she was scared to death. She never liked moving schools, especially in the middle of the semester. Especially to ANOTHER STATE! Sighing, she pulled on her clothes; pink and silver tennis shoes, white socks, dark grey corduroys, a medium-pink tee, and a pale pink zipper jacket, then headed to the bathroom. She slid a brush through her thin, dirty blonde hair and pulled it back with a headband. After she brushed her teeth, she leapt downstairs. Mrs. Monteleone was a fabulous cook, and every morning she made something special for breakfast. Today, it was sausage.

"Ready for the big day Annie?" Mrs. Monteleone asked as she shoveled some sausage into a bowl.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Anastasia half-jokingly replied. By the way, everyone calls her Annie, never Anastasia. The last kid who called her Anastasia was little Jimmy Cratner, and they never heard from him again...

There was some stomps from upstairs, then two young boys, Josh and Luke, tumbled downstairs!

"Sausage!" they cried, then proceeded to eat the rest of the sausage.

"Josh! Luke! Annie! Time to go!" called Mrs. Monteleone as she stepped out the front door. The kids followed. After a very annoying 5 minute drive full of, "He's touching me!" "he pinched me!" "He's looking at me!" and other remarks like this, they reached the school, Birchfalls middle school. When the kids reached the door, Josh and Luke sprinted to their first period, while Annie scurried to the principal's office. When she reached the door, Annie took a deep breath and turned the knob.

"Ah, you must be Anastasia Monteleone." the secretary smiled as she looked up from the computer. "Here's your schedule." She handed Annie a piece of paper.

"Thank you." Annie muttered as she left. She checked her schedule and saw she had ReLa first. _I love ReLa!_ When she found the classroom, room 360, she timidly knocked on the door. A middle-aged man in a motorized wheelchair answered it.

"Yes, child?" He inquired.

"Hello I'm Anastasia Monteleone, your new student." Annie replied, hoping she looked more confident than she felt.

"Ah, yes. I'm Mr. Brunner. Come in," He walked Annie into the classroom "Everyone," he announced "This is Anastasia Monteleone, your new classmate." Every eye in the class was on Annie. As she surveyed the room, she saw that the only seat was in the front row, in front of a girl and next to a boy. She inwardly groaned. To her, middle school boys were about the most annoying thing on the planet. Sighing, she sat down in the chair and pulled out her notebook and a pencil. Mr. Brunner cleared his throat and all eyes turned back to the chalkboard.

* * *

Meadow Field woke to a text from July, her friend, readingg 'Hey, Meadow! Heard there's gonna be a new girl in school today. Wonder who? C U L8R, July.'

_Oh-man! I forgot about that!_ Meadow, July, and Nico, had been hearing about this for days. Apparently the new girl was one of the most powerful demigods in existence, and that if the wrong people got to her she could ruin life as they knew it. Or something like that. Meadow bolted out of bed, quickly dressed in grass stained jeans and a green tee-shirt with a flower embroidered alng the side, and clopped to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, combed her dark brown, cupid-like curls to cover her horns, and slid on her fake feet and tennis shoes. (Oh, did I mention she's a satyr? You Know, half goat half human?) Then, she grabbed her phone and checkedher other message. It was from Chiron and read "The new girl is what you're here for. Be ready!" Crud! she grabbed some tin cans for breakfast and sprinted down the hill just in time to hop onto the bus and climb into her seat next to July.

"Did you get my text?" July rambled "Good! We should get to know the new girl before anyone else does so we can..." She went on and on and on. _I know she's my friend, and has ADHD, but sometimes she's annoying as Hades. _Thought Meadow as she tuned her friend out.

They reached school and Meadow turned to July. "I think the new girl is in my classes, you can meet her at lunch. I gotta go to ReLa now. Bye!" she dashed to room 360 and plopped into her seat just as the bell rang. Right after Mr. Brunner called roll, a quiet knock was heard on the door. Mr. Brunner, a middle aged man with a motorized wheel chair, answered the door. He came in with a young girl, who looked about twelve, with icy blue eyes, straight, dirty-blonde hair, and no makeup, (unlike most of the other girls in the school). _Wow._ Meadow thought._ She doesn't look like the worlds' most powerful demigod. She looks like a regular girl._

"Everyone," Mr. Brunner announced. "This is Anastasia Monteleone, your new classmate." Anastasia gracefully slid into her chair, which was in front of Meadow and next to Nico Di'Angelo, another one of her friends. Mr. Brunner cleared his throat and class began.

* * *

As soon as July Simmons woke up she sent her friend Meadow a text reading, 'Hey, Cassie! Heard there's gonna be a new girl in school today! Wonder who? CU L8R, July' then jumped into her favorite outfit, black jeans and a grey tee-shirt with lightning bolts on it. She then brushed her teeth, combed her caramel clored hair, and pulled on a dark blue headband, which Meadow said matched her eyes. After a breakfast of cinnamon toast and orange juice, she strolled to the bus stop and arrived 5 minutes before the bus. When it finally reached her street, July leaped onto the bus and grabbed two seats, one for her and one for Meadow. Later, when the bus picked up Cassie, Cassie plopped next to July and July started talking.

"Did you get my text?" She started. "Good! We should get to know the girls before anyone else, so we can..." July had ADHD, so she hated sitting still, but running her mouth a mile a minute helped. When they reached school, Meadow said bye, since they didn't have any classes together until after lunch, and sprinted to her ReLa class. "Lucky." July grumbled. "She gets Re-La first and I get stuck with pre-algebra." She strolled to math, since she was in no hurry to arrive. You see, her pre-algebra teacher was Mrs. Dodds, and they were sworn enemies from day 1. She always wore a black leather jacket, which is weird because she looked about 60 years old, and looks mean enought to ride a motorcycle into your locker **(Sorry this is similar to a line in TLF)**. Luckily, July slid into her seat seconds before the bell rang, so she couldn't get in trouble...yet.

* * *

**Wolfy: *Is still watching whatever is in her phone***

**CPG: Wolfy. *Poke* Wolfy *poke* Wolfy.**

**Wolfy: WHAT?  
**

**CPG: You need to write the end authors note.**

**Wolfy: Right...There isn't much to say...who even reads these anyway?**

**Random Reader: I do!**

**Wolfy: You do-Oh, it's just Hobo Joe.**

**Hobo Joe: No one ever cares about Hobo Joe :'(**

**Wolfy: *Rolls eyes* No one cares about Little Jimmy Cratner either. Deal with it. How did you even get in here, anyway.**

**Hobo Joe: Um...Bye! *Rushes out***

**Da: Was there a point to that?**

**Chrys: I don't think so...**

**Skie: There was something about "Who reads the authors notes?"**

**Wolfy: Yes! So, if you do read these, answer this question: Did/Do you ever watch a cartoon called Recess? Please use that button that says review to answer, and no cheating!**

**July: How could you cheat on this?**

**Wolfy: I don't know.**

**CPG: *Rolls eyes* Of course. Just review people!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PJO.

**Characters: **Same as last chapter

_Annie POV_

"Today we are starting a unit on Greek and Roman Mythology." Mr. Brunner stated "Does anyone know about the Greek and Roman Gods?" I tentatively raised my hand. All eyes turned to me.

"I think I know some."

"Please come and write all you know on the chalkboard" requested Mr. Brunner.

"Okay." I ballerina walked, walking toe heel instead of heel toe, normal for me, up to the blackboard and made chart that looked somewhat like this:

Greek name Roman name What they are God/Goddess of

Aphrodite

Venus

Love and Beauty

Athena

Minerva

Wisdom and battle strategy

Apollo

Apollo

Sun, art, music, archery

Artemis

Diana

Hunting, moon.

Zeus

Jupiter

King of Gods, sky

Hera

Juno

Marriage, Queen of Gods

Poseidon

Neptune

Sea, earthquakes

Hades

Pluto

Lord of the Underworld, death

Demeter

Growing plants, agriculture

Dionysus

Wine, grapes

Hephaestus

Vulcan

Fire, Forgery

Hestia

Hearth and home

Boreas

North wind

Aeolus

All winds

Khione

Snow

Nemesis

Revenge

Isis

Rainbows

Ares

Mars

War

Hecate

Magic

Hermes

Mercury

Thieves, travelers

Then I sat back down. Everyone looked a little shocked at how much I knew.

Mr. Brunner cleared his throat and went in to how they were born, blah blah blah. I noticed everyone, especially the guys, kept sneaking looks at me. The boy next me was the worst. He had black hair, olive skin, and looked at me every ten-seconds. He might've been cute had I been thinking about boys that way.

I started daydreaming and doodling, and, after what seemed like a few minutes, I heard a voice call "Anastasia! Yoo-hoo!" On instinct I slapped the voice.

"OW!" it yelped. Coming out of my trance, I saw a girl with super curly, short brown hair and hazel eyes sprawled on the floor. Yeah, she fell when I slap her, because I slap hard.

"Sorry." I apologized "But call me Anastasia again and you'll be sorry! I prefer Annie"

"Where'd you learn to do that?" She gasped as she rubbed the fading handprint on her cheek. Like I said, I slap hard.

"Oh, I made it up," I answered "people like to bother me when I'm daydreaming or asleep, so I slap when I hear voices."

"Neat!" the girl responded "By the way, I'm Cassie"

"Annie, as you already know."

"What's your next class?"

"Let me see..." I pulled out my schedule "Science with Mr. Johnson." I replied

"Gimme that!" She took my schedule "We're in the same morning classes!"

"Sweet!" the rest of the classes went pretty much the same. Introduction, sit down, Introduction, sit down. Until pre-algebra. My teacher, an old lady called Mrs. Dodds who wears a black leather jacket, just gave me a strange look and started class. Sadly, I actually have to pay attention in math, or else my grades drop, because math isn't exactly my strong point. Anyway, math finally ended and it was time for lunch.

.

_Cassie POV_

"Today we're starting a unit on Greek and Roman mythology. Does anyone know about the Greek and roman gods?" announced. _I do! I do! _I thought shouted. But I wanted to see what Anastasia knew, so I kept my hand down.

"I think I know some." She declared

"Please come and write all you know on the chalkboard." Mr. Brunner commanded. Anastasia drew a chart with a ton of information. Everyone was shocked. Even , and trust me, it takes a lot to surprise him. Mr. Brunner cleared his throat and began about how they were created. I've heard these stories since I was a little baby goat, so I looked to see what Anastasia was doing. Scarily, she was drawing very accurate, and very detailed pictures of the Titans, God, and Goddesses in her notebook.

Also, everyone was staring at her, especially Nico, the boy next to her, my friend. _Gah! _I thought _Could he be anymore obvious?_ When the bell rang, she didn't get up, so I went to talk with her.

"Hi!" I greeted her. When she didn't respond, I waved my hand in front of her face and said "Anastasia! Yoo-Hoo!" and next thing I knew I was sprawled on the floor. "Ow!" I yelped. Then Anastasia snapped out of it and helped me up.

"Sorry." She apologized "But call me Anastasia again and you'll be sorry! I prefer Annie."

"Where'd you learn to do that" I asked her, amazed at her slapping skill.

"Oh, made it up!" she explained brightly "People like to bother me when I'm daydreaming or asleep, so I slap when I hear voices."

"Neat!" I exclaimed "By the way, I'm Cassie."

"Annie, as you already know."

"Hey, what's your next class?"

"Oh, um...gimme a sec" she pulled out her schedule "Science with Mr. Johnson."

"Gimme that!" I cried as I took her schedule. "Hey, we're in the same morning classes!"

"Sweet!"

The rest of the classes went the same way, she would daydream, I would wake her up et cetera. Until math. Mrs. Dodds, a really strict old lady, gave her a strange look and started class. _Uh-oh! _I thought _What if she knows? I mean, Mr. Brunner, Nico, and I all think Anasta- No, Annie,-is a Demigod, but does she?_ Then math ended and Annie and I went to lunch.


	4. Chapter 3 republished

**Disclaimer: I'm sick of having to say this but I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

**Characters: **July, Cassie, Annie, and Nico. See chapter 1 for descriptions.

.

_Annie POV_

Cassie and I found an empty table and sat down. Seconds after we unpacked our lunches, a girl with Carmel colored hair, black jeans, and a grey lightning filled shirt sat down next to me.

"Hey," she giggled "You must be the new kid! I'm July! I like thunderstorms, lightning, black, horror movies and-Hey Cassie!" she reached behind me and tapped Cassie's shoulder "Where's Nico? You'll like Nico!" she turned to me "He's cool and mice and shy and loves black, horror movies, and-" she was cut off by Cassie.

"July. July! JULY!" she screamed "Calm down. Calm. Breath. In, out, in, out. Go to your happy place." July closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. Cassie turned to me. "July has ADHD, so she's a teeny bit hyper." Just then the boy from Re-La sat down across from me.

"Hey guys." he greeted us "You're Anastasia, right? I'm Nico Di'Angelo."

"Hi Nico!" July flashed him a bright smile. _Jeez_, I thought _For a girl who loves black and horror movies, she's unusually cheerful. Plus, Nico's kinda cute- Snap out of it! You don't like boys. They are annoying monsters! No crushes! Think of your art class last year! _A shiver ran down my spine_. _FYI, never leave 20 boys and dried clay in a room alone together. I raised an eyebrow at Nico.

"Call me Annie or you're dead! Anyway, is there any reason why you were staring at me during Re-LA?" I asked

"I wasn't the only one staring!" he protested.

"Yeah, but, you were staring most frequently." I retorted.

"I was? Well, I kinda um...uh...I uh...gotta go to the bathroom!" he dashed for the men's room.

"Awwwww, you scared him away!" pouted July. But, five minutes later he was back.

"By the way, Jason is holding karaoke night at his house tonight, and he said I could bring friends. Will you guys come?"

"Sure!" chorused July and Cassie.

"I can't." I replied. "Love to, but can't"

"Why?" all three inquired.

"I have auditions for a play tonight."

"What play?" Cassie asked

"Hercules."

"You mean like the Disney musical, Hercules?" Nico asked

"Yeah, some guy turned it into a stage play."

"Who are you auditioning for?" questioned July.

"Meg or a Muse. I know most people don't audition for a leading role in their first play with a company, but I've been in tons of other musicals." Then the bell rang.

"I have French next, how 'bout you?"

"Oui! We have French next!" cheered July and Cassie.

"Lucky! I have math next." Mumbled Nico.

"Well, let's get to class!" I exclaimed. The girls and I latched arms and skipped to Madame DuBac's classroom.

. 

_Nico POV_

I sat down in Re-La as excited the most I had been all year. I woke up with text from Chiron saying, "Get ready, the new girl is what you're here for._" Whatever, I thought I'm a son of Hades, if this fails, old horse-man can't hurt me. _Anyway, I pulled on a black tee-shirt and jeans, then headed to school. I have first period Re-La, but, since I'm dyslexic, Mr. Brunner takes it easy on me. Just as Mr. Brunner finished roll-call, a someone knocked quietly on the door. The knock was so quiet it could've been a ghost. Trust me, since I'm a son of Hades, I know what a ghost knock sounds like. After he answered the door, Mr. Brunner came back with a girl. Everyone looked at her. She looked about five feet tall, had blonde hair and gorgeous icy blue eyes.

_She's kinda cute,_ I mused _Could be a daughter of Aphrodite. Gah! Snap out of it! You can't fall in love! People close to you always get hurt! Anyway,Chiron wouldn't have sent me and Cassie, or come himself if she was just a daughter of Aphrodite. Who could it be? Does she like horror movies? _ She had already sat down, next to me, but I felt myself glancing at her. _Snap out of it! _I screamed Mr. Brunner asked something about Greek and Roman gods. I almost raised my hand but then the new girl, Anastasia I think, raised her hand so I kept quiet. She actually knew quite a lot. I was impressed, along with Cassie, Mr. Brunner, and every one else. _Good,_ I thought _We won't have to explain every god to her._ I wasn't really listening, since I know all about how the gods were created, so I took another peek at Anastasia. She was absentmindedly doodling very accurate pictures of the gods and titans in her notebook. _If those are doodles, I'd love to see her drawings_._Ug, stop thinking about her!_ Suddenly the bell rang and I hopped out of my seat and raced out the door.

_4 periods later, at lunch_

I strutted into the cafeteria and saw Cassie, July, and Anastasia at a table together. I slid into a spot where I would be in front of them. I waved at them "Hey guys!" I turned to Anastasia "You're Anastasia, right? I'm Nico Di'Angelo."

"Hi, Nico!" July gave me her friendly smile. _Wow, she loves black and horror movies just as much as I do, yet she's super happy, _I thought. Anastasia shuddered then gave me a questioning look

"Call me Annie or you're dead! Anyway, is there any reason why you were staring at me during Re-La?" _Uh-Oh_

"I wasn't the only one staring!"

"Yeah, but, you were staring most frequently." I found myself staring into her eyes, which had gone from icy blue, to blue-grey. _Stop!_

"I was? Well I kinda um...uh...I uh...gotta use the bathroom!" I scrambled to the men's room and locked myself into a stall. _Get a grip! Stop looking into her eyes. Don't think about her!_ After about five minutes I came back "By the way," I said " Jason is holding karaoke night at his house tonight, and said I could bring friends. Will you guys come?"

"Sure!" replied Cassie and July

"I can't." replied Annie "Love to! But can't" I was devastated.

"Why!" Cassie, July, and I exclaimed

"I have auditions for a play tonight."

"What play?" Cassie asked

"Hercules."

Then I asked "You mean like the Disney movie, Hercules?"

"Yeah. Some guy turned it into a stage play."Then July asked,

"Who are you auditioning for?"

"Meg or a Muse." Then she said something about this not being her first play, whatever that has to do with anything, so she can audition for a lead role. Then the bell rang.

"I have French next, how 'bout you?"

"Oui, we have French next!" giggled Cassie and July. Then I mumbled

"Lucky! I have math next."

"Well, let's get to class!" Annie exclaimed. Then they skipped to French while I trudged to math.

.

**Please review just to say you've read my story. PLEASE! Also, tell me If I should actually make a karaoke night! Take the poll on my profile!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own PJo blah blah blah... Just get on with the story!**

**.**

_Annie POV_

"Finally, something I know I'm good at!" I exclaimed to my friends as we walked to room 450.

"What do you mean something? You're good at all your subjects" protested July.

"I know, but I actually like French."

", maybe you could tutor me, because I stink at French."

"Okay!" We walked into the classroom and the teacher wasn't there. After about 2 minutes of boredom, the teacher, a tall, young, graceful woman, waltzed in.

"Bonjour classe*****!" she exclaimed

"Bonjour Madame DuBac**!" the class chorused

"Je vois que nous avons un nouvel etudiant*******. Please introduce yourself, in French if you can." She gestured to me.

"Bonjour, je suis Andromeda d'Anastasia, mais svp m'appelle Annie! Je suis 12 annes et aime le rose de couleur, le ballet, et l'action. J'aime le francais et essayerai de ne pas causer des ennuis********!" the students jaws dropped, even though they probably didn't understand anything past the first sentence, and even Madame DuBac seemed surprised at how well her new student new French.

"Ah, mon! II semble que nous avons un genie a notre milieu." The teacher mumbled. "Okay. Now on with ze, lesson! Today we will be learning different nourritures, or foods." Then I started daydreaming again, but still listening so when Madame DuBAc asked "How do you say, 'I would like to buy a hamburger.' Anastasia?"

"Je voudrais acheter un hamburger."

"Excellent!" Sadly, the bell rang. As the rest of the class was leaving Madame DuBac waved for me to come to her desk. "Vous semblez-vous savoir le francais tellement bien deja, pourquoi neamoins prenez-vous classes vous*********?"

"Je'aime le francais tellemant, et l'amour pour le parler, mais la classe francaise est le seul endroit que je peux ******!"

"I see. Now run along!" she replied.

"Come on Annie! Friday is early release! School's out!" July screamed with a huge grin. I rolled my eyes then jogged to reach them.

_July POV_

Okay, we walked to French and, as usual, we were there before the teacher. After about two minutes of torture, which for an ADHD kid like me felt like two hours, of waiting, Madame DuBac finally waltzed. She said something in French, which I translated to be "Hello, class!"

"Bounjour Madame DuBac!" we chorused back. That's the most I can say in French.

Then Madame announced something in French and said, "Please introduce yourself, in French if you can." to Annie. Then Annie said something in such fluent French I was surprised she was taking class. Madame then mumbled something in French then exclaimed, "Okay. Now on with ze lesson. Today we will be learning different nourritures, or foods." I tried to focus, but for an ADHD kid, sitting still and focusing on one thing is really hard, so I started doodling in my notebook. Finally, the bell rang and I rushed out of the room, with Cassie, as fast as I could. Annie was talking to the teacher so Cassie and I waited outside the classroom for her. Finally, I got bored and screamed "Come on Annie! Friday is early release, school's out!" she rolled her eyes, then jogged over to us.

***hello class!**

****Hello Madame DuBac**

*****It seems we have a new student.**

******Hello, my name is Anastasia Andromeda Chase, but please call me Annie. I'm 12 and love Pink, Ballet, and acting. I love French and will try not to cause trouble!**

*******You already speak French very well, why do you still take class?**

********I love French very much and would love to speak it, and French class is the only place I can!**

**Okay, Please review, or at least tell me you read it. Also tell me if I should really make a Karaoke night (Read the last chapter) and who's POV you liked better, Annie, Nico, Cassie, or July. Thanks in advance!**

**-DancingQueen411**


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own PJO blah blah blah...On with the show...er story, hee hee hee...**

_Annie POV_

"Seriously!" exclaimed July when I reached her and Cassie. "Every Friday is early release. Schools Out!"

"Sweet!" I exclaimed as we stepped outside. Then I started to cough. "New York air is so much more polluted than Texas air." I gagged. "Oh, I miss Texas with It's clean air, chirping birds, and _real_ backyards. All they have in here is cars honking late into the night, polluted air, and 8 foot area marked off with a fence. See, all my other foster homes have been in Texas, so this is my first out of state home, and, to tell you the truth, I'd go back to Texas any day."

"I agree." Replied Cassie "To much pollution, cars, and shopping malls. Not enough of the great outdoors." The three of us took a deep breath and started coughing our guts out.

"Snap!" I yelped when I checked the time on my phone.

"What?" asked July

"Remember at lunch when I told you about auditions?"

"Yeah."

"They're in 30 minutes. I gotta run! See you later!" I took off down the street.

_**29 minutes later...**_

I walked into the theater building and my eyes nearly fell out. There had to be at least 50 kids here! An adult came up to me and said,

"You must be Anastasia! I'm Jessica Brown, musical director, but you can call me Ms. Jessica." She looked behind her. "Natasha!" she called "Will you show Anastasia the ropes please? Thank you." Then walked into another room.

A girl of 13 with black pixie cut hair walked up to me. "Hi, I'm Natasha! What's your name?"

"Um...Uh...Anastasia! Please just call me Annie." I replied. Wow, she looked dramatic! Dressed in loose black pants and a black tee, she looked liked she'd been getting leading roles for years.

"Annie! Cool name! Like I said, I'm Natasha. Welcome to spotlight! Theater Company! Wanna be friends?"

"Sure!" I replied. I was so excited. My first day and I had already made a friend.

"As you know, we're doing Hercules this season. Who are you auditioning for?"

"Meg or a Muse." Natasha looked shocked at this.

"Are you sure? It's only your first show and I don't want you to be embarrassed."

"I'll be fine. In theater, aren't you supposed to be outgoing and unafraid to make a fool of yourself?"

"Yeah, but, If someone auditions for a leading role and for their first show, and doesn't make it, she usually has a hard time making friends. Even If she does make it, more experienced people end up spreading mean rumors about the girl, because they feel that person stole their part. I just don't want that to happen to you. You seem like a cool person." She looked genuinely scared.

"Like I said, I'll be fine. If I get a part, it'll be because I earned it."

Then Ms. Carrie walked into the room. "Solo auditions are now starting. May I please see Natasha Andrews?"

"Ooh, that's me!" Natasha squealed then ran into the auditions room.

"Break a leg!" I shouted after her. Then I was surrounded by a 6 girls who could've been sisters. They all had different shades of blonde hair and similar features. The only difference was their eyes. They ranged from green to gray.

"Don't trust Natasha." one of them, who I assumed was the leader, told me. Although I wouldn't know until later, she was right.

"Why?" I questioned.

"She tries to talk all the new kids out of auditioning for lead roles so she doesn't have competition."

"Right. I gotta go to the bathroom." I made a dash for the bathroom and thought about what they said.I stayed in there until I heard my name called.

"Anastasia Chase?" I rushed out of the bathroom and into the audition room. "Hello Anastasia! I'm Greg Stewarts, founding director of Spotlight! Theater company. What will you be singing today?"

"Reflection, from Mulan."

"Beautiful song. You may begin."so I began.

"Look at me

I will never pass for a perfect bride

Or a perfect daughter

Can it be

I'm not meant to play this part...?

Now I see that If I were truly to be myself,

I would break my family's heart...

Who is that girl I see,

Staring straight,

Back at me?

Why is my reflection someone

I don't know...?

Somehow I cannot hide

Who I am

Though I've tried.

When will my reflection show,

Who I am, inside...?

When will my reflection show

Who I am,

Inside...?"

Mr. Greg and Ms. Jessica both looked pleased by my singing.

"Very good Anastasia." They declared. Then I left

_1 hour later_**************************************************************************************

"Now for group auditions!" exclaimed Ms. Carrie. Everyone filed into the room and sat down. "I want Natasha for Meg, Anastasia, Summer, Spring, Diana, Phoebe, Selene, and Holly for the Muses in I won't say I'm in love." Mr. Barry announced. I stood up and I noticed that the other Muses were the girls who tried to warn me about Natasha. **(A/N I'm only going print the song once, so you'll have to pretend It's here right now.)** So we sang the song. I was surprised at how well my voice sounded with the other muses. You know how when families harmonize it sound a little better than strangers? It was like that. Mr. Barry and Ms. Carrie seemed to notice that too. When the song ended, we all sat down, Natasha and me together, and the other muses sitting together and discussing something serious. They kept glancing my way, which made me a little nervous.

After a many more groupings, Mr. Barry announced "This is the last group for girls. I want Anastasia for meg, and Natasha, Summer, Spring, Diana, Phoebe, Selene, and Holly for the muses." I saw some surprised glances at my name being called for Meg, but none for the Muses, apparently the blonde girls (My nickname for them) were grouped together a lot. We stepped to the center of the room and the music began:

Meg (muses)

If there's a prize for rotten judgement,

I guess I've already won that.

No man is worth the aggravation,

Thats ancient history,

Been there, done that

(Who'd ya think you're kidding,

He's the earth and heaven to you

try to keep it hidden,

Baby we can see right through you)

Oh nooooooo...!

(Girl ya can't conceal it,

We know how you're feeling

Who you're thinking of)

Noooooo

No chance, no way, I won't say it,

No, No

(You swoon, you sigh, why deny it?

Uh-oh)

It's too cliche

I won't say I'm in love

(Shoo doo, shoo doo, oooh)

I thought my heart had learned it's lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip girl!

Unless your dying to cry your heart out

Oooooh...

(You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby we're not buying,

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling)

Oooooh nooooo

(Face it like a grown up,

When you gonna own up that you

Got, got, got it bad?)

Ooooh

No chance, No way

I won't it

No, no

(Give up, give in,

Check the grin you're in love)

This scene, won't play

I won't say I'm in looooooove...

(You're do-in flips,

Read our lips: You're in love)

You're way, off base

I won't say it (She won't say It, no)

Get off, my case, I won't say it

(Girl don't, be proud,

It's okay you're in loooove...)

Ooooooh...

At least out lod,

I won't say I'm in loooove...

(Shoo doo, shoo doo, shoo doo, shoo doo,

Shalalalalala, aaaah...)

Most people would've just stood there and sang, but not me. I added movements, and so did the Muses. Everyone cheered and clapped. Finally, they quieted down.

"Thank you everyone!" declared Mr. Greg "Ladies, you may leave. Gentlemen, it's your turn."

In a rush of people, I was pushed out of the building. I ran to Mr. Chase's car in the parking lot.

**Sorry I didn't upload a new chapter yesterday, I was gone all day and didn't get back till late, and, I have a bedtime! Please tell me you read it, and if I should make a karaoke night (See chapter 2). Also, I'm having a character contest. leave a description of your character in a review and I'll see where he/she could go. I'm most likely not going to choose a person with a description like **

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Green/Brown**

**Personality: Happy**

**Likes: Sugary stuff**

**Hates: Nuts**

**Godly parent/creature: satyr**

**Name: Cassie**

**Gender: girl**

**I'm most likely going to choose one like this:**

**Hair: Super curly, short, and chocolate brown**

**Eyes: Hazel**

**Personality: Mostly Happy, but has her down days**

**Likes: Nature, Sugary things, Camp HB**

**Hates: Pollution, mean people, Titans**

**Godly parent/creature: Satyr **

**Name: Cassie Overwood**

**Gender: Girl **

**If I don't get responses soon I'm going to start using my own Characters and you may not get the part you want, so reply ASAP! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Gah! I don't know where to go with this story! This chapter will probably be very short because I'm running out of ideas. Leave Ideas in reviews please! Also, Mel, what's the name of the character you submitted? I can came up with a name, I just wanted to check with you first, okay? Also, I need non-Hermes people! I could use 1 more (at the most) and then I need different people please **

**P.S. I don't own Mulan 2 or PJO**

**On with the story...**

_Annie POV_

By the time we reached the house it was 7:00 (But auditions ended at 6:00). I was so tired I just grabbed an apple and a bag of cheez-its for dinner and ran to my room. Who knew auditions were so exhausting? Anyway, I grabbed my favorite book of Greek myths, stuck my headphones on, and turned on _Lesson number 1_ from_ Mulan 2_

(I'm obsessed with old and/or cartoon Disney movies right now, you have to deal with it), and started to read. As I read, I absentmindedly rubbed a dove necklace I've had as long as I can remember, my only memory of my mom. I was so caught up in the story of Persephone that I almost didn't hear my phone buzz. Almost.

It was a text from July saying, 'Hey, karaoke was fun. Wish u were there. Nico wants to know when you'll be available for another night. TTYL! July.'

I texted her back 'Tell Nico when I'm available depends on what role I get, and I won't know that until tomorrow at the earliest. TTYL Annie' At 9:00I turned my light off and went to sleep. I know that's kinda early, but I'm an early riser, and if I don't get enough sleep, I get _**really**_ cranky. Anyway, I went to sleep and slept very peacefully.

**Told you It as gonna be short! Anyway, to sum it up I need: non-Hermes characters,** **The name of The character Mel submitted, Ideas of where to go with this story, to know If I really should make a karaoke night (it'd probably be in third person), and to know how to make a poll on my profile. Leave answers in comments. Anyway, in the words of Queen Agravaine, in Once Upon a Mattress, Goodbye, good-luck, and get out! **


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm Back! Sorry it took so long, but I was suffering from writers block. Not fun. Anyway, the character contest is still on, and will go until Annie reaches camp HB.I don't own anything blah blah blah et cetera. On with the story!**

_Annie POV_

I woke up at 8:00 the next morning, which for me is super late. No one else was up yet, so I grabbed a banana and an apple and taped a note the fridge that read

_I Went to the park_

_Be back in a little while_

_Annie._

Then ran out to the garage, and wheeled out my dirt-bike. Since I've gone a lot of families through my life, I've received a bunch of cool stuff, like my hot pink dirt-bike, an I-phone, and a Wii, just to name a few. Anyway, the elementary school a few blocks away has a huge track behind it. By huge I mean 2 miles, huge. Mr. and Mrs. Chase said I could go down there with my dirt-bike whenever I want, as long as I leave a note or something. I walked the bike to the track then hopped on. I know I don't seem like the dirt-bike kind of girl, but I'm not a girly air-head who only cares about what's in fashion right now. After my second lap around the track, my phone bleeped, which meant i received an e-mail. It could only be one thing.

"The results!" I squealed as I turned of the dirt bike. The e-mail read:

'Jessica and I have pondered over the decisions for casting all night, and have finally come to an agreement. The casting is as follows:

Part Cast A.(tall) Cast B(Small)

Meg Anastasia Paige

Muse 1 Summer Summer

Muse 2 Spring Spring

Muse 3 Diana Diana

Muse 4 Phoebe Phoebe

Muse 5 Selene Selene

Muse 6 Holly Holly

Muse 7 Natasha Natasha

I exited the e-mail. I was Meg! I texted my friends the good news then hopped back on my dirt bike and did 3 victory laps. When I was coming around for a fourth, I heard a strange growling. Even after I turned off the engine, it was still going. I hopped off the bike and slowly turned around.

Behind me was the biggest Rottweiler I had ever seen. I was 20 feet tall, pure black, and had teeth like fangs. I let out a very shrill scream. Four more appeared, surrounding me. Just then, Cassie, Natasha, July, Nico, and a strange girl with blonde hair, and a deep tan appeared out of nowhere. They all drew weapons and killed the beasts. It was all to much, so did the only sane thing. I fainted.

_Cassie POV_

I was out in the woods when I got a text from Annie saying:

OMG! I just got the results from auditions yesterday and...I got Meg! Time for a victory lap on my Dirt-Bike. TTYL, Annie!

Uh-Oh, when Demi-Gods use cell phone, they send out a signal to monsters saying, 'Here I am!'. That signal is ten times stronger when that Demigod is feeling a strong emotion, like Annie was feeling right now. Oh-No! I quickly realized that if she was on a dirt-bike she could only be at the elementary school. I sent out a 911 text to Natasha, an Nemesis child, July, a daughter of Zeus/Hades (I'll explain later), and Annabeth, a daughter of Athena, and leapt to the elementary school. Luckily, we all arrived at the same time, leapt into a circle of hellhounds and pulled out our weapons. For July, it was a gold sword, good for conducting electricity. For Natasha, a celestial bronze sword. For Annabeth, a celestial bronze knife. For Nico, a stygian iron knife. For me, it was a wooden club. Just as we dissolved the monsters, Annie fainted.

_July POV_

I awoke to a text from Annie saying, 'OMG! I just got the results from auditions yesterday and...I got Meg! Time for a victory lap on my Dirt-Bike. TTYL , Annie! a few second later I received a tex from Cassie saying,

'Red-Alert! You know what should happen when Annie uses her cellphone, especially when she's alone and feeling strong emotions. Run to the elementary school fast! TTYL, Cassie'

Crud! I grabbed my solid gold sword and ran out the door, leaving a note for my parents. I arrived just as Cassie, Natasha, and Annabeth arrived. We jumped into the circle of hellhounds, pulled out our weapons, and in about thirty-seconds sent them to tartarus. When I turned around Annie was passed out on the ground.

_Annabeth POV_

I was sitting in the Athena cabin reading my favorite architecture book when i got a text from Cassie, a satyr friend of mine. I knew she wouldn't text me unless it was urgent so I picked it up. The Text read,

'Red-Alert! You know what should happen when Annie uses her cellphone, especially when she's alone and feeling strong emotions. Run to the elementary school fast! TTYL, Cassie' _Oh-No! Annie is that incredibly powerful demigod She was protecting. If she uses a cellphone-_Before I even finished that thought, I raced out the door and started running. I reached the spot with the others. We jumped into a circle of hellhounds and killed them in thirty-seconds. Unfortunately, Annie was passed out on the ground.

**Finally relieved of writers block! Still accepting characters, but this is the last chapter for good guys. If you've already submitted a character, but want to specify weather he/she is good or bad, leave it in the reviews. For those of you who haven't, leave it as part of your character. Also, tell me weather I should make a karaoke night for my story, using the poll on my profile. TTFN!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey! I'll use all the characters that have been sent in already. I'm still accepting bad guys (not good guys), but I don't know if they'll be used. I don't own anything, blah blah blah... On with the story!**

_Annabeth POV_

"Di immortales Cassie, what happened?" I asked after we destroyed he hellhounds.

"I don't know! She sent me a text, I realized what would happen, texted you guys, then ran here.

"Well, we'd better return the dirt-bike. Come on!" hollered July, who was already halfway to the sidewalk.

"Well, you guys do that, but I should probably get Annie to camp. Natasha, could you call up a cab and help me carry Annie please?"

"Sure!" replied Natasha "Why was she using her phone anyway?"

"She didn't text you?" asked Cassie

"IDK, I'd just woke up when you texted me."

"Check your messages."

"Okay." She pulled out her phone. "Oh, I have an e-mail! Let me see..." Her Jaw dropped. "Well," she said, "let's get going." We picked up Annie, carried her to the side walk, and called a cab. "I have to go home now, see you later Annabeth!" She sprinted towards her house. After a very long ride to, I called for help just inside camp borders. A 12 year old boy named Robert came jogging up.

"Hey Annabeth!" he called "What's up?"

"Annie here passed out during a hellhound attack. She's a demigod, so I figured now would be as good a time as any to bring her to camp."

"Okay. You need help bringing her to the big house?"

"Yeah, could you go get an Ares kid please?"

"Nah, I'll help you" I looked him over. He was muscular, for a middle schooler, and I figured Annie would wake up soon.

"Sure, what the hey. Let's go!" I grabbed her head as he grabbed her feet, and we made it up the hill, and to the big house in five minutes. "I have to say I underestimated you, Robert." I admitted.

"Well, my mom is Nike, goddess of victory, so all I have to do is think of something as a competition, and I do better."

"Cool. She'll be safe for now, but I'm gonna go get someone from the Apollo cabin"

"Okay, see you around" he hollered as he ran away. I ran to the Apollo cabin.

_Nico POV_

We walked towards Annie's house, wheeling the dirt-bike with us. _I didn't know Annie had a dirt-bike,_ I pondered _I don't even know where she lives. Does anybody?_

"Hey guys!" I yelled "Does anyone even know where Annie lives?"

"I do!" replied Cassie "It's part of a protectors job to know the residence of the subject."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get in the front and lead the way."

"Okay." Cassie pushed by me and jogged next to July, who had the dirt-bike, and they started whispering and giggling.We found the Chase's garage door open, so we just wheeled the dirt-bike in and left.

"What do we do now?". Asked July.

"Go to camp, I guess." I replied

"Yeah, I'll bet you wanna go see Annie!" giggled July then she and Cassie ran off giggling to call a taxi.

"Wait! What? Uuuuuuug." I moaned as I caught up to them. When we finally reached camp I ran to my cabin, shut the door, and took a nap.

**Okay, sorry if you think this was short, but I wanted to add something today, and I'm busy. Along with the things mentioned at the top I need to know. WHAT IS A MARY SUE CHARACTER? I've seen this term a lot and haven't the slightest idea what it means. Leave answers and ideas in the reviews, and go to my profile and take the poll please. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hahahahhahahahaha! Beat that writers-block! I almost had writers block again! But I beat it! Hahahahahaha! I don't own anything et cetera. Thank you The-only-real-annabeth-chase for answering my Mary Sue question. Thanks to everyone else who submitted a character. On with the story!**

_Annie POV_

I woke up, but didn't open my eyes, because I didn't know what was there. My head was throbbing, and I was breathing heavily.

"She should be awake by now!" I heard a voice mutter.

"Jake, you've done all you can," whispered a girl's voice "Maybe something happened before anyone got there."

"Cee, I examined her, she was fine, just in shock."

"Maybe, we should give her some space, and she'll wake up later." By now my eyes were itching so I pretended to just wake up.

"Whe-where am I?"

"You're at Camp Half-Blood." Replied the girl. She looked 14, seemed tough and mean had wavy light brown hair with platinum blonde streaks, and striking grey eyes that looked like she was examining me. I looked at the boy. He seemed about the same age, and had wavy red-gold hair and blue-green eyes.

"You feel okay?" he asked "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was being attacked by giant Rottweilers. Crazy huh?" They both looked at me seriously.

"No, that's not crazy."

"But it's impossible!"

"You know anything about Greek gods?"

"I'm an expert." I replied, thinking of Re-La yesterday. "I know more than anybody in my Re-La class."

"They're real." Claimed the girl.

"You don't seem surprised." Said the boy

"I'm just a really good actor." I replied. The girl smiled.

"Oh my gods! You like acting?"

"I prefer musicals, but any type will do."

"Hey me too! I'm Ceara, you can call me Cee. This is Jacob." She declared, gesturing to the boy."

"Cool! I'm Anastasia, but please call me Annie or you're in trouble."

"Okay, Okay." They both cried in mock fear, their arms raised.

"Anyway, about the gods?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, they're real, and living in the empire state building, 600th floor."

"Does it even have that many floors?"

"Not normally."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Well, sometimes Annie, gods or goddesses...erm...Hook up, with mortals." Jake replied, looking very uncomfortable.

"Are you saying that I'm part goddess?"

"Well, yeah, to put it simply."

"Okay."

"More acting?" asked Cee.

"Yeah. Really, I feel like I'm gonna faint again." I nearly did. "Anyway, where did you say this was?

"Camp Halfblood." Answered Cee. "It's the only safe place for kids like you...like us."

"Ooookaaay. Where-" Cee cut me off.

"Do you want me to give you a tour, or do you want to explore on your own?"

"I need to be alone right now, thanks."

"Okay. See you later!" They called.

I wandered through camp. There was a lake, a forest, and a basketball court. When I reached the cabins, I was suddenly surrounded by a five mean looking, muscular boys with angry snarls on their faces.

"Uh...Hi?" I waved nervously.

"It's time for your initiation." Snarled one of them. Another one, a boy of 15, tried to punch me, but the fist never hit its mark. The advantage to being unusually skinny, I mean like 80 pounds at the age of 12, is your faster than someone who's big with muscle. I dodged his fist and, while he was searching for me, slapped him so hard he fell over. The same thing happened with the other four. I turned and started walking away. A girl with straight blonde hair and grass green eyes came racing up to me.

"Are you all right?" she asked "I saw what happened and..." she noticed the dazed kids lying on the ground. "Oh. Wow! How did you do that?"

"I'm...uh...really good at slapping." She was the first girl my age I'd met and I was a little nervous.

"Slapping? Oh, that explains the hand prints." She gestured to the marks on the kids cheeks. "Um...Why aren't they fading?"

"Oh, those marks probably won't go away for a few days, maybe a week."

"That probably isn't very good." she told me. "You see, those are the Ares kids, and they don't take kindly to being beaten by anyone, especially girls and new kids."

"Whatever. I'm pretty sure they won't be messing with me again." As I said that the kids started scrambling to their feet and walking off like nothing happened.

"Sweet! I'm Lilyana, daughter of Demeter, but you can call me Lily. What's your name?"

"Anastasia. Please, just call me Annie!"

"Okay, Annie. Meet me by the creek in ten minutes."

"Um, where's the the creek?" I asked.

"Oh, you haven't been to the woods yet, have you? I'll take you there now." We walked to a shallow creek halfway through the woods.

"So what do we do now?" I asked

"Wait a second...Now!" she shouted as the ground opened beneath us into a secret underground room. A boy with gold brown hair, a girl with slightly wavy platinum blonde, almost white, hair, a girl with curly nut brown hair, and a girl with black hair were already lounging in it.

"Hey Lily!" the platinum blonde girl greeted. She noticed me and narrowed her eyes. "Who is she?"

"Ariana this is Annie, Annie, Ariana."

"Why does she deserve to be in our club?"

"She beat up Josh and his gang when they tried to initiate her."

"That's how they got hand marks on their cheeks. Good for you!" She gave me a cheery smile. She pointed to the boy, "That's Bob," she pointed the black haired girl "that's Megan," she pointed to the curly brown haired girl, "and that's Mel."

"Short for Melanie." Added Mel.

"Welcome to the club!" concluded Ariana.

"Has Annie been claimed yet?" asked Mel.

"Nope" replied Lily

"Cool! You'll be staying with me then." declared Mel.

"Awesome!" I replied. We pretty much just hung out all afternoon. It was awesome.

**So, how was it. Tell me If I should change anyone (But not Bob). Again, Thank you to The-only-real-annabeth-chase for answering my question from the last chapter, and thanks to anyone else who submitted characters! Adios dudes!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm back, sorry it took so long, I'm writing another story. Anyway, On with the story!**

_Bob POV_

My peeps and I were just hanging out in our secret clubhouse, when Lily and a stranger dropped in. I took a closer look at the stranger and realized it was the girl I'd helped Annabeth carry up the hill. She was kinda cute, with her icy blue eyes, gold-blonde hair and bright smile. _I hope she's not in the Nike cabin. _I thought.

"Hey Lily!" Ariana greeted her with the familiar tone she used with friends. Then she noticed the new girl and instantly turned hostile. "Who is she?"

"Ariana this is Annie, Annie Ariana." Lily replied.

"Why does she deserve to be in our club?" Ariana asked, still hostile.

"She beat up Josh and his gang when they tried to initiate her." Lily claimed. Ariana instantly turned friendly.

"Oooh, that's how they got slap marks on their cheeks. Good for you!" she gave Annie a bright smile. "That's Bob," she pointed to me "That's Megan, and that's Mel-"

"Short for Melanie!" added the cheerful daughter of Hermes.

"Welcome to the club." Ended Ariana.

"Has Annie been claimed yet?" Mel asked.

"Nope." Replied Lily.

"Cool! You'll be staying with me then." Declared Mel.

"Awesome!" Annie replied cheerfully. She spent all afternoon with us. Then It was time for dinner.

**Sorry that this one's short, I'm just in another writers block. Please send Ideas and take the poll on my profile. TA-TA!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Wow! People actually like my story! Well, you asked for it so here goes, Dinner time...**

_Annie POV_

Mel led me to the Hermes table. When we received our food, pizza and potato chips, Mel led me to the fire in the center of the pavilion. She dropped a slice of pizza into the fire, then motioned for me to do the same.

"An offering to the gods. They like the smell."

"After everything else that's happened today, I'm not finding that hard to believe." I replied as I dropped a slice of pizza into the fire. When I slid back into my seat, I noticed kids speaking to their cups like something would magically appear in them. "Um...Orange Soda..." Then it appeared in my glass. "Awesome!" I muttered. After everyone finished a...Oh my gosh...centaur, walked to the front of the pavilion and stomped his hoof for silence. A chubby man with black, almost purple, hair and tiger patterned Hawaiian shirt stood up.

"I guess I have to say hello to you brats so, Hello. Chiron says that capture the flag is tomorrow, and that cabin 5 presently holds the laurels." Loud cheering came from the Ares table. "Whatever." Continued the man. "Anyway, we also have a new camper tonight. Anastasia." All eyes turned toward me. I gave them a small smile and a wave, then looked down at my plate. "Yes, hello Anastasia and all that. Now go to the campfire."

"Who was that?" I asked Mel as we walked toward a fire pit.

"That was Mr. D. Short for Dionysus. He runs camp."

"He doesn't seem to like it very much."

"Yeah. He was sent here by Zeus as a punishment, but only the oldest campers know why. Anyway, do not get on his bad side."

"I won't." When we finally sat down, Mel had to go talk to someone. She told me she'd be right back. The cabin had sat down next to a group of teenagers with loads of makeup, jewelry, and nail polish. I could only assume they were the Aphrodite cabin. "Awww. Isn't she so cute?" I heard one girl ask another. I hate it when teens treat me like a little kid. "I'll bet you're gonna be in the Aphrodite cabin." Someone told me. I turned around and saw an Asian girl with black hair in ringlets, sparkly jewelry, and perfect makeup.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level.

"Because you're sooooo adorable!" she exclaimed.

"I you wanna bet?" I asked.

"Sure!" she replied. "If you're in our cabin, we get to dress you up and make you over whenever we want. If you're not, you can give each of us makeover, sound fair?"

"You're on."

Then Mel came back. "That's Drew, ex-head of the Aphrodite cabin. Don't make her mad, she can charm-speak." Then a group of kids-_hold on,Are those the girls from auditions?_ I thought. Anyway, the girls along with other kids and Jacob from this afternoon, started a sing-along. Well, in case you didn't notice, I love singing and I started to sing along. Suddenly, everyone stopped singing and looked at me. I slowly looked down, and nearly screamed. I was wearing a white toga-Toga!-with a gold belt and Grecian sandals. An Aphrodite kid handed me a mirror and I nearly fainted. My hair was braided with gold ribbons, and looked thicker that its ever been. I looked at my face and nearly fainted again. I had on perfect makeup, better than I'd ever applied it, on the occasions I even wore it.

The centaur, who I assumed was Chiron, declared,"Hail Anastasia, daughter of Aphrodite, Goddess of love and beauty, Lady of the doves. Then I really did faint.

_Mel POV_

It was dinner time, and took the job of explaining, the magic cups and burning food to Annie, since she's my friend. Then Mr. D started talking.

"I guess I have to say hello to you brats, so Hello. Chiron says that capture the flag is tomorrow, and that cabin 5 presently holds the laurels." The Ares cabin interrupted with their cheering. "Whatever. Anyway, we also have a new camper, Anastasia. Yes, hello Anastasia and all that. Now go to the campfire."

"Who was that?" Annie asked as we walked towards the fire-pit.

"That's Mr. D. Short for Dionysus. He runs camp."

"He doesn't seem to like it very much."

"Yeah He was sent here as a punishment by Zeus, but only the oldest campers know why. Don't get on his bad side."

"I won't." Annie replied confidently. We sat down.

"I gotta go talk to someone. Be right back." I whispered to Annie. Then I ran off to go ask Jamie Austin, the Head of the Hermes cabin, if there were any spare bunks. Then I saw Drew talking to Annie. I rushed over to her. "That's Drew ex-head of the Aphrodite cabin. Don't make her mad she can charm-speak. Then the Apollo cabin started the sing along. All of a sudden everyone was quiet. I turned around and Wow! Annie looked amazing. She had been claimed by Aphrodite! I not very good at describing people, but I'll put it this way. If Annie was pretty before, now she was drop dead gorgeous. Chiron announced that she was a daughter of Aphrodite. Then she fainted.

_Bob POV_

That was the best campfire ever! We were all singing and having a great time when Annie was claimed. When I turned around, my jaw dropped, and my heart stopped. If Annie was cute before now she was smokin' Hot! When she fainted me and some kid named Nico offered to carry her to the Aphrodite cabin. When we lay her in her bunk, the moonlight from the window on her face, she looked like a goddess (no offense anyone). Nico left immediately, but I lingered for a few minutes. I fell asleep that night in peaceful bliss.

_Nico POV_

I had mixed emotions about that campfire. I saw Annie claimed, and half of me went '_Dude, She's totally hot!' _While the other half went _'This doesn't make her any easier to forget!' _I had to look away to keep from drooling. Anyway, me and a kid named Robert carried her back to the Aphrodite cabin. Her bunk was in spot where the window let moonlight shine on her face, and I could've sworn she was glowing. I left right away, full of mixed emotions. I had a hard time getting to sleep that night.

**So, how do you like it so far? Sorry to all those **_**Thalico **_**fans out there, but Thalia is, like, 3 or 4 years older than Nico, their soooo not meant to be. Anyway, who do you think Annie should end up with, Bob or Nico? Leave answers in reviews. Also take the poll on my profile pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty PLEASE! **


	13. Writers Block!

**Look, I'm back in writers block, so, since your not allowed to do just author's notes for chapters (It's in the rules) I'm just doing profiles of all the made up characters for this chapter...**

**Characters:**

Name: Mel (Short for Melanie)

Hair: Long, curly, nut brown

Eyes: green-grey with long black lashes

Personality: Usually friendly, but sometimes won't talk to anyone for days.

Likes: Chocolate, skated-boarding, not being attacked by monsters

Hates: Monsters, the Aphrodite kids, canoeing

Godly parent: Hermes

Gender: Girl

Age: 12

Name: Jamie Austin

Hair: wavy, light brown.

Eyes: really blue

Personality: Hyper, happy, funny, and sarcastic

Likes: Forest's rain, people

Hates: Titans, gravity

Godly parent: Hermes (head of cabin)

Gender: Girl

Age: 16

Hair: Black with blue streak, wavy and normally long

Eyes: Blue

Personality:Calm,Funny,Sarcastic,Clumsy

Likes:Action,Swordsmanship,Friends

Hates: Being bored, Mean People,Mornings,Mr.D :P

Godly parent: Poseidon

Name: Megan Oliver

Gender: Girl :)

Age: 12

Hair: Down to mid-arm, wavy, light brown with platinum blonde streaks.

Eyes: Change color, but are mostly a mysterious green/grey

Personality: seems tough and mean, but will warm to you almost immediately. Kind of quiet, but if you get her on a subject she likes, she could go nonstop.

Likes: Hanging with friends, animals, music, poetry, acting, and guys, she's boy crazy, but only for the type that will never think of her more than a friend.

Hates: Guys that turn her insides to mush (its the whole love/hate thing...) her friends being hurt, actually doing school work

Godly parent: Athena

Name: Ceara (goes by Cee) Giagini (not Italian, but nobody understands her last name)

Gender: Girl

Age: 14

Hair: Short, red-gold and flippy/wavy

Eyes: blue-green

Personality: Is a joker and a great friend. He is moody often, and remembers every little thing to hold against you when he's in those moods.

Likes: Friends who can take a joke, girls who are different, and not afraid to be so, music, poetry, sunlight, dreams, stars, oldies music. (please pair him with my character Cee...)

Hates: Serious people, 'clones' (people who are all the same) and his mood-swings

Godly parent: Apollo

Name: Jacob Scotts

Age: 14

Name: Lilyana (Lily) Bush

Age: 12

Hair: straight, gold blonde

Eyes: grassy green

Like: Satyrs, nature, her garden, nature people.

Hates: Monsters, energy wasters, pollution, meanies, Ares cabin.

Personality: Calm most of the time, but will kick butt to help a friend or save nature

Godly parent: Demeter

Name: Ariana

Age: 12

Hair: Slightly wavy, platinum blonde

Eyes: Mysterious amber eyes

Likes: Harry Potter, magic, mysterious people or things, using her magic for good.

Hates: Monsters, boring people or things.

Personality: Feisty with strangers, but when you get to know her she'll be the best friend ever.

Godly parent: Hecate

Name: Robert (Friends call him bob)

Age: 12

Hair: Wavy gold-brown

Eyes: chocolate brown

Likes: racing, chilling with peeps, winning

Hates: Being slow, people who are mean to him, his friends or new campers, losing.

Personality: tough on the outside, but a softie at heart

Godly parent: Nike

Name: Natasha

Age: 13

Hair: Short, spiky, the color of the night sky

Eyes: sparkly black

Likes: Acting, night, pranking for revenge

Hates: HSM 1,2,3, being bored

Personality: Sweet, but will get revenge if you get on her bad side.

Godly parent: Nemesis

Name: Anastasia (Annie)...

Age: 12

Hair: straight Golden Blonde

Eyes: Blue, blue-grey, blue-green

Likes: Acting, singing, dancing, artwork, curly hair

Hates: Meanies, peanuts, being and Orphan, Ares kids

Personality: Sweet li'l angel, but has her bad days

Godly Parent: Aphrodite

Name: July

Age: 12

Hair: short carmel colored

Eyes: dark blue

Likes: Thunder storms, lightning, black, horror movies

Hates: Meanies, Mary Sues, Monsters (specifically Hydras)

Personality: Sweet li'l angel, but has her bad days

Godly Parent: Zeus/Hades Demigods

Name: Cassie

Age: 12

Hair: Super short, extra curly, dark brown

Eyes: Hazel

Likes: Nature, Demeter kids, Camp HB

Hates: Meanies, Ares kids, pollution

Personality: Shy around strangers, but nice with friends

Creature: Satyr

**Listen, People who actually like my story,I'm in writers block. I need Ideas! Seriously! I'm officially opening a contest. Whoever can send me the best Idea, will get a shout-out, and possibly recommendation, In the next chapter! (I won't accept any saying quit writing, or pair Nico with Thalia. I've already said it. They're not meant to be!) Take the poll on my profile please! Bye for now.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Thanks cpg for the basic idea of this chapter! I Don't Own PJO, now on with the show!**

_Annie POV_

When I awoke, I was lying on a bed with pink sheets, comforters, and pillow cases. The was a pink privacy curtain pulled around it. No doubt I was in the Aphrodite cabin. Then I remembered my bet with the Aphrodite cabin. _I'm sooooo dead._ I thought. Then I realized I still looked like a mini super model. I peeked around the curtains, and no one was there. _Probably at breakfast. _Anyway, I felt for my dove necklace (mentioned in chapter 4) and realized I still had it on. _Dove? What did Chiron call Aphrodite? Lady of the Doves? A gift from Mom? Hmmmmm..._ I mused. I started absentmindedly rubbingit, like I always do when I'm distracted, and started wishing I had my I-pod. Then, out of the blue, My pink I-pod appeared on my bunk.

"This place just gets weirder." I grumbled as I reached for my stuff. I turned my I-pod on to _I wanna be like other girls._(Mulan 2). It was true. I just wanted to be a normal girl, with normal parents. I guess that's never gonna happen. Anyway, when I'm distracted, or upset, music calms me down, especially Disney. Sadly, the rest of the cabin came in just then.

"Rise and Shine!" Drew exclaimed as she threw back my curtains, and yanked off my headphones. "It's time for your first makeover!"

"Oh, joy. Give that back!" I grumbled as they pulled me out of bed.

"You won't get this back until later. Now, mom, you can take your makeover back, we're gonna give her a makeover." Drew shouted to the air. Suddenly, I was back to my old self, accept still in a toga. "Much better. First, Hair and makeup." I was whisked into a chair and felt someone pulling a brush through my hair.

"Ow!" I yelped when they pulled a bit to hard.

"Sorry!" came the reply. Then Drew came in with makeup, and I had to close my eyes for five minutes. I turned to look in the mirror, when someone pulled me away.

"Oh no you don't." Drew commanded. "Not until were all done. Now for clothes."Imagine the biggest fashion store you've ever seen. Multiply that by ten. Now multiply that by one hundred. You still don't get the full effect of the Aphrodite cabin closet.

There was a dressing room, and Drew threw three outfits in and commanded, "Try these on, one by one, and model them for us."

"Fine," Was my muffled reply. The first outfit was pink leggings with a blue plaid skirt and a pink, flower embroidered shirt. I loved it, so I did a couple of model poses for the fun of it. Then I heard camera snaps. "You're photographing me!" I screamed.

"Yep!" giggled Drew. "It's a good thing Piper isn't here, or we wouldn't be having any fun." She said Piper like some sort of terrible disease. "Now go change!" The next outfit was okay. It was a Jean skort that was a bit shorter than I like, with a blue floral print spaghetti strap tank top, and strappy sandals. I posed again. They took more photos.

"I'm not coming out in this!" I shouted. The next outfit was unbelievable. It was a red dress cut off quarter thigh on the legs, and almost to low on the top. Not quite showing, but almost.

"Don't make me come in there!" warned Drew.

"Fine!" I stalked out. Just my luck that as I was walking into the main cabin Nico walks in saying,

"Hey Annie, Chi-" I froze. He just stood there and stared for a few seconds. Then he seemed to gain control. "Um...I'll be back in a minute..." Drew whispered something to the other girls, and they started giggling.

"As much as I like this outfit, Annie, it's not suitable for camp. Go change back into the first one." She commanded. A few seconds later I came out in the first outfit, with a pair of Nike tennis shoe. Go figure, Nike just happens to be the Greek goddess of victory. Then Nico came back.

"Hey, Annie, Chiron wants me to show you around." He said. We walked out of the cabin.

_Nico POV_

I walked out of the big house with a mission. _Chiron wants me to show Annie the ropes. Got it. This won't be hard. Don't think about her as anything more than a friend. Got it._ I walked into the Aphrodite cabin and my jaw dropped. Time seemed to slow. Annie was walking out of the closet in a little red dress, her golden hair blowing all over the place. _This is gonna be harder than I thought._ I left for a few minutes, then came back. Annie was in more versatile clothes.

"Hey, Annie, Chiron wants me to show you around." I said. We walked out of the cabin.

_Bob POV_

I saw Nico walking with Annie out of the Aphrodite cabin. _Oh, no. Annie is mine. She's not going to some Son of Hades with anger management issues! _This meant war, and since I'm a son of Nike, I always win.

**So? Like it? Hate it? Really don't care? Thanks again cpg for the Idea of this chapter, and some of the next. Please tell me what you think! **


	15. Chapter 13

**I'm out of writers block! Again. Thanks to cpg for the idea. So here's the next chapter...**

_Annie POV_

Our last stop was the armory. "You need armor and weapon to survive capture the flag." He said solemnly, "This is where we store them."

"Why do you use real weapons?" I asked "Isn't it kinda, I don't know, dangerous?"

"That's the point, Annie. There's more danger out there," He gestured to outside camp, "than in here. Those hellhounds who attacked you, were only the first. Staying here will help you train to fight them."

"Yeah right. It'll take miracle worker to get me to even swing a sword correctly. The only time I've ever used a weapon was when I was 4, and I nearly killed someone."

"Who gives a four year old-"

"Don't ask. Just don't. What size should I use?" I asked, gesturing to the armor.

"Try a five."

"Okay." I tried it on. "This feels okay. Just a bit snug."

"Perfect. Now for a weapon..."

"What about these?" I asked, gesturing to a rack of bows and arrows.

"I don't know Annie, their not easy..."

"Did I mention that I've used a bow before? I wasn't real good, but I could at least shoot straight."

"Um, okay-"

"I had one at...home, but you won't let me leave to get it." I said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, all your stuff is in a bag in your cabin."

"Oh, thank you Nico!" I gave him a hug, then came out of awkwardly. "I mean...um...thanks." _You can't fall in love girl!_ _Remember what happened last time? He broke your heart..._ "I think I'll...um...take a walk." I rushed out of the room, leaving Nico standing there, confused.

_Nico POV_

I was so confused. One minute Annie yelling at me, saying she can't use a weapon, next minute she's hugging me saying, "Oh, thank you Nico!" Because I brought her stuff to camp. We both came out of the hug awkwardly._ Okay, I'm in love._She had tears in her eyes and said, "I think I'll...um...take a walk." I had a feeling she needed to be alone, so I let her go. _What did I do?_ I thought as I walked towards my cabin.

**Okay, who thinks they should play capture the flag? Who thinks that Annie should have sword troubles? Anyone? Leave answers in reviews. Thanks again cpg for my idea!**


	16. Chapter 14

**I don't own PJO! On with the story!**

_Annie POV_

After I grabbed my I-pod and headphones from my cabin, I started walking. I was so caught up in _Prince Ali,_ from _Aladdin, _I wasn't watching where I was going, and ran into some people. I looked to see who it was.

"Oh my gosh! July, Natasha! What are ya'll doing here?" Yeah, I've lived in texas so long, I say ya'll instead of you all.

"Same as you." replied Natasha. "We're demigods. Hey July, mind if I talk to Annie alone for a minute?" she led me a couple of yards away. Up close, her hair was actually a very dark blue, like the color of a night sky. "Congrats about making Meg." she started. Oh man! I'd forgotten about that. The worry must've shown on my face, because then Natasha spoke. "Chill Annie. Rehearsals don't start until next week, it's okay."

"Phew, I thought I was done for." I replied.

"Yeah. Anyway, I know we haven't known each other long, but I like you. Let's make a promise to stick together no matter what."

"Sounds great, I'd like to have you as a friend." Oh, how wrong I was.

"Cool, now I gotta run. Catch ya later!' she dashed off, and I skipped over to July.

"Hey, what'd Natasha say?"

"Eh, she was just congratulating me. Hey, if you're here, does that mean-" I cut myself off as I glanced over July's shoulder. "Cassie! Oh my gosh it's so good to see you!"

"Hey, Annie, if you're a demigod now, you need to start talking like one. We say 'oh my gods', not 'oh my gosh'." She spoke seriously, but had a good natured smile on her face.

"Right. Anyway, who's your godly parent?

"Just because I'm a camper I doesn't mean I'm a demigod. How discriminating is that?"

"Okay, what are you?"

"A satyr."

"Okay. Part goat part human. Nothing strange about that."

"Yeah. I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm due in the strawberry fields, see ya!" She clopped off towards the fields. Then I had an idea.

"July! Follow me!" I commanded. I led her to the spot by the creek. The ground fell out beneath us, and we were in the secret clubhouse.

"Hey, Annie! Annie July!" Ariana and Lily greeted us in unison. They were the only ones here.

"Hey guys! Where is everyone else?"

"Oh, with their cabins."

"You don't mind I brought July do you?"

"Nah, she's already part of the club."

"Cool!" I noticed what they were doing. "Ooh! Monopoly! CCan we join?" I asked excitedly.

"Sure!" Ariana replied. There we all learned everyone's specialties. July, for example, liked to get the yellows, while Lily enjoyed the greens, duh, I liked the pinks, and Ariana, the light blues. We all loved Boardwalk and Park place. All to soon, it was dinner time, and we had to call a draw.

_July POV_

At dinner, everyone was excited. At first I couldn't see why, then I remembered. _Capture the flag! _After I burned some fries, I asked my cup for some Caf-pow. (Yes, I watch NCIS. Abby Rocks!) Then we teamed up. On one side, it was Demeter, Hecate, Hades, Nike, Aphrodite, Apollo, Athena, and Hermes. On the other team, Hephaestus, Ares, Dionysus, Hypnos, Zeus, Isis, and some others. Everyone was chatting excitedly. I worked my way towards, who was already in armor. She was staring off into space. Cassie had told me about her slapping, so I stayed out of her arms way and called, "Annie, yoo-hoo!" She slapped, and missed me by an inch.

"What! Oh, hi July."

"Shhhh! Annabeth is giving directions!" someone whispered to me.

"Okay, Piper can you lead a distraction team of five or six? Jason, you Josh, and Leo can lead the main force, with six or seven from each cabin, along with me. Clovis..." She looked at a sleeping kid in the corner. "You and your cabin can just, stay here. Butch, Pollux, can you two be scouts? Everyone else, border patrol." Everyone accept Me, Nico, Ariana, Lily, Annie and Bob left. Then we headed for the creek.

"Border patrol keeps the other team from crossing over." I told Annie, who looked confused.

"Okay." The game had begun

**Okay, A partial cliff hanger. You have to wait until next update to find out the end. I'm still accepting ideas, there's just no guarantee that it'll be used. TTFN!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Okay, here we go I DON'T OWN PJO! But I do own Annie, July, Cassie, Natasha, Lily, Bob, and Ariana...**

_Annie POV_

We were standing around waiting for something to happen, when Nico suggested, "How bout we split up and go farther down the border so we can cover more ground?"

"Sounds like a great idea!" I replied, while the others nodded. We all ran a few yards farther down the creek. Suddenly, I heard some rustling in the bushes. I turned around, and saw a serpent with two heads, one on the neck, and one on the end of his tail, heading for us. I think it's called a Amphisbaena. _Should I kill it? _I thought _It might just be a trick from the other team._ "Hey Guys!" I shouted "Is this supposed to be coming at us?" I pointed with my borrowed bronze sword at the monster. The others turned around, theirs eyes opened wide with shock, and headed towards me. I didn't notice how close the serpent was, and seconds before it hit me, he impaled himself on my outstretched sword, and dissolved into dust. "That was easy." Then I noticed my sword was covered in monster guts, since my sword had gone down its throat. "excuse me for a minute." I went behind a bush and vomited. When I came back, I noticed that the rest of our team was there, with the flag. "So, who captured it?" I ask.

"Before we talk about that can you explain what happened here?" Asked Chiron, who had galloped over when he'd heard the monster.

"Oh, there was an Amphisbaena. It ran into my sword." There were some raised eyebrows at that last part. "I'm serious. My sword was sticking out, and it ran into it."

"Um, okay. Just how did it get in?" Asked Mel, warily eyeing the pile of dust.

"Yeah, me and my cabin mates just renewed the magical defenses this morning!" Claimed Ariana.

"My cabin mates and I." corrected Chiron. "I don't know how it got in, but the important thing is that there are no injuries, correct?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, time for campfire." Again the Apollo cabin led a sing along, and now I'm positive that the girls who tried to warn me about Natasha were here. After campfire, I followed my cabin to, well, the cabin.

The first thing Drew said to me was, "So, Annie, you've been at camp all day, explored a bit, met some guys, so I have question for you. Who do you like?" I had a feeling that she didn't mean just a friend. She meant like a crush.

I didn't trust my voice out loud so I whispered, "No one. Absolutely no one."

Another girl, 16 maybe, with choppy brown hair and an old ski jacket, must have noticed my discomfort because she said, "Drew, she's only been here one day. Just because she's in our cabin doesn't mean she needs to fall in love with every guy she meets." She turned to me. "I'm Head of cabin, Piper McLean." everyone looked like I should know that name, but it didn't ring any bells.

"Cool! I'm Anastasia, but please call me Annie."

"Okay, everyone, finish getting ready for bed then lights out!" fifteen minutes later I was nice and cozy in my pink bed, but when I went to sleep, for the first time in my life, I had a dream that I remembered when I woke up...

_Annie's Dream_

It seemed kinda of static at first, like watching T.V. during a thunderstorm. Then It cleared and I was in a room with four adults. One was gorgeous, with perfect makeup, hair and clothing. I'd like to tell about her but I couldn't. She kept changing, like she was fitting herself to my Idea of true beauty. Definitely Aphrodite The next person was a handsome man, maybe seventeen, with blonde hair, a perfect tan, and a dazzling smile. He seemed to light the whole room. Apollo maybe? Next came a man in Bermuda shorts and a flowered shirt, like tourists wear in Hawaii. His eyes were blue-green, like mine were sometimes. He also carried a trident. Poseidon. Last was a woman. She had a simple white dress, chestnut brown hair, and stormy grey eyes, that could've been a thousand years old. Athena, I was positive.

"Okay, not that I'm offended or anything, but, why are you in my dream?" I asked the gods, who looked shocked that I would ask such a thing.

"I wanted to see my daughter." Began Aphrodite.

"I wanted to see my granddaughter." Claimed Apollo. I opened my mouth to say something, but was silenced by Poseidon.

"I wanted to see my great-granddaughter." The lord of the sea said.

"And I, my great-great-granddaughter." Finished Athena.

"Now can I say something?" I asked. They nodded permission. "Okay, how can I be related to all you guys? This isn't possible! How did-" I was cut off by Poseidon.

"Sometimes, our kids grow up! Then Apollo can never resist-"

"Hey, She was cute! How do you-" started Apollo

" Actually, this all began when Poseidon-" Athena argued.

"People! There is a child in the room!" Screamed Aphrodite. "Now. sweetie, how do you feel about all of this?" My mother asked me.

"Really, really, confused. So Aphrodite is my mom?" They nodded. "Apollo is my Grandpa?" More nods. "Poseidon is my great-grandpa, and Athena is my great-great-grandma?" More nods. "How is that possible?" I asked again.

"Well, I had a daughter," began Athena, "who survived to adulthood, without knowing she was a demigod. She met kelp-face here," she gestured to Poseidon "and they had a lovely daughter, who had some of my traits, and some of his."

"Then she survived to Adulthood and met me." Continued Apollo, with a grin on his face, "We had a son, who had Athena, Poseidon, and Apollo in him."

"Then he met me," Finished Aphrodite. "We had a beautiful daughter, who loved to read, Athena, loved being in the water, Poseidon, had amazing musical skill, Apollo, and wonderful beauty. Do you know who that girl is?"

"Me." I whispered. I felt like fainting again, but I don't know if that's possible in a dream.

"That's not the end." Began Aphrodite. "Since you have so much god in you, you are immortal." I was dumbstruck. "That's right, Anastasia, you're a goddess."

"Then what-"

"That's not all. Zeus was outraged that such a child was born, without him knowing, and said we had to leave you on earth, and couldn't talk to you until you reached camp."

"That wasn't my question." I started. "My question is, what happened to my dad?"

"Well, Zeus, kinda, had him painfully killed by monsters when you were three." Mumbled Apollo. "Anyway, since you reached camp, we can do want we want with you now." Continued Apollo, "So we decided that we were gonna claim you. Not all at once," He added quickly, seeing my shocked face. "And in order. Sort of. Next I'm gonna claim you. Then Poseidon. Then Athena."

"And you're telling me, why?"

"So you can explain to the others!" answered Aphrodite. I noticed Athena had been quiet almost this whole time.

"What's your input on this Athena?" I asked the goddess.

"I just hope we're doing the right thing. If what Apollo said is true-"

"Athena!" The other three cut her off.

"No need to discuss this right now." Apollo interrupted. "It's time for you to wake up now. Oh, and we won't tell you when we're gonna claim you!" I started to protest, but I was already awake.

**Okay, good chapter? I have a new poll on my profile, about who Annie should end up with. If you don't have a file on here then send your in reviews, but I prefer polls. Anyway, whoever is interested in Annie's history with boys, send a review about it, and if I get enough votes I'll make a separate story! TTFN! **


	18. 16, Annie's Diary Republished!

**Okay, I got one vote for this (thanks ****alexandriarulzforeva!), and I'm bored so I'm writing this! Annie's boy past (Dun dun duuuuuuuuuun...)**

*******************************************0*****************************************************

"Hey guys!" called Drew to her friends. "I was gong through Annie's stuff and I found her diary! Do you think we should read it?" She held up a pink note book covered in pictures from plays, and stickers.

"Duh!" chorused her half brothers and sisters. "We might never have another chance to find out her secrets!"

"Then follow me!" Drew lead her followers back to the cabin. "Annie shouldn't be back for a while. Can you believe she actually likes training. Anyway, here we go!"

_0_

Mon. Jan. 27, 2005 7:00 A.M

Dear Diary,

Today I have new 's the middle of the year and I'm really scared. What no one likes me? What if I can't do the work? I have to get ready now, but I'll be back later. Bye!

7:00 P.M.

School is fun! I'm in Miss Lampis's first grade class. I get a front row seat. I'm next to a girl named Mary ad a boy named Chase. Everyone makes fun of Chase's name except for me. I think it's cool. Miss Lampis told Chase to be my friend for the day. We played together all day. First I'm going to tell you about school. First we did math. I don't like math it is boring. But now I can add five apples plus ten apples! Then we did science. We started sunflower plants, and are going to document them. Document is a new word I learned. It means to write about something. After science we did reading. I like reading. We read about Curius Gorge.

_0_

At this point Drew interrupted. "Awww. She spelled Curious George wrong. Look!" after a few minutes of giggling over that, she began reading again.

_0_

Curius Gorge is a monke who is very silly. He ate a puzzle peece. We didn't get to finish it because then it was Lunch time. My watcher, that's what I call the people who take care of me, packed me a Tuna fish sandwich, a bag of tedy grams, and a pudding cup. Chase sat with me at lunch, and I traded my pudding cup for his giant choclate chip cooke. Then it was resess. Chase and I played in the sand box at resess. We build a casle, with towers and a draw brige. Then we got to go to the library. I checked out a book called Clik Clak Moo. It is about cows who wanted stuff in the barn. Check out means I get to take home a book. Then it was free time. Chase and I played with linkin logs for free time. Then it was time to go home. Then I went to balla class. I have to go to bed now. Good night!

_0_

"Awwwwww! She spelled Ballet wrong too!" After more cooing over that they read the next entry.

_0_

7:00 P.M Tues. Jan. 28, 2005

Chase and I are BFF's. That means best friends forever. He has brown hair and green-brown eyes. We will always be BFF's

_0_

The diary went on like that for the next hundred entries until the next school year.

_0_

7:00 A.M. Mon. August 28, 2006

I'm not moving schools! I'm moving houses but not schools! Now I'm in second grade. The met and greet was last week and...Chase is in my class again! Our teacher is Miss Fischer and she seems nice! Now I have to get ready for second grade! Bye!

8:00 P.M.

I love second grade! We learned about fractions in math, and Miss Fischer started us on poetry, and if you get to school early you get notebook time, which is when you can write stories in a notebook until class starts. Chase and I are partners again, so we were really excited! I can't wait until tomorrow! Goodnight!

_0_

In third grade Annie talked about how she and Chase were still BFF's and how she started acting class. Then it was fourth grade. Then fifth.

_0_

7:00 A.M. Mon. August 28, 2008

Another school year at the same school. Chase and I are still friends and we sit next to each other! I hope that nothing will ever come between us. We will always be BFF's

9:00 P.M.

I love my teacher! Her name is Mrs. Johnson. She is very fun and sweet. She also said we were gonna be studying Greek mythology! Being the actress I am, I shouted "Who puts the glad in gladiator?" to the class, and they all answered back "Hercules!" because we all watched Disney's Hercules on the last day of school last year. This year we'll also do a gymnastics unit in P.E. I can't wait to try it! Annie out!

_0_

The next entry was tear stained, in October.

_0_

9:00 P.M. Sat. Oct. 17, 2008

I hate Chase! He's a backstabbing liar! Okay, I'll start from the beginning.

Last Mon. There was a new girl in school named Marianne Susanna, but we can call her Mary Sue. She was seemingly flawless. She's prettier than I am, and taller, but not as strong, or outgoing. Chase started hanging out with her, and every time I joined Mary Sue told me to go away. Tonight was my birthday 10th b-day, and Chase and I had planned to go to a movie, with my Foster Mom three rows behind us. An hour ago, Chase called and said he had other plans. I assumed he had family visiting or something, so I wasn't too bummed. I decided to go to my favorite climbing tree in the park. Who do I see there but Chase sitting and holding hands that Mary Sue! "I-I can explain-" he started. "Save it Chase. We're through." I told him. I ran away, feeling tears running down my face. So here I am, heart broken in my room, when I'm supposed to be at a movie. I thought we had something going. I guess not. Now I'll probably never befriend a boy for a long time. Also, now I realize that I spent so much time with Chase, I don't have any other friends, so I can't have a Happy Birthday. So much for finally being in the double digits.

_(((_

All the Aphrodite kids had started crying at this part. "Poor thing." Drew whispered. "No wonder she looked so uncomfortable last night."

_)_)_

9:00 P.M. Mon. Oct. 19, 2009

Today there was another new girl in school. Her name was Rachel Dare. She has red hair and green eyes. Anyway, I didn't really notice when she was introduced to the class, because I was still angry and sad from Chase. Today at recess I ran to the swings and started swinging and singing. I used to think people would laugh or something if I sang and swung, but now I don't really care, since the one person who's opinion I cared about is no longer my friend. Then Rachel came over. "Are you Okay?" she asked. I just nodded. "I don't think so" she replied. "Why aren't you playing with anybody?" I just shrugged. "Hey, since I'm new, I don't have any friends either, will you be my friend?" I just gave a small smile and nodded. Rachel and I went out to a movie tonight, as a late birthday thing. I think I might, just might, make it through this.

_)_)_

Lotus Hotel.

Today they took me back to the orphanage, called the Lotus Hotel and Casino. I wasn't too sad, though, except that Rachel and I probably won't see each other again. But moving also means getting farther away from Chase. So there's a bright side to that. I got Rachel's IM and E-mail address so we can hopefully keep in touch! I heard they just opened a new salon though, and I wanna check it out, bye!

_0_

Drew skipped ahead to the more recent entries, specifically last night.

_0_

Camp Half-blood

I stink at sword fighting. And Knife fighting. And just about every weapon accept bows and arrows. I wish this was something like school, because then I could fix it. You see, I learn better with song. I don't know why, I just do. But there are no songs that could help, accept-maybe-That's it._ Lesson Number 1_! Also, I finally understand how Meg, From Hercules, felt about falling fro Hercules. I think it might be happening to me. I might be falling for another boy. Not just any boy, but-

_0

The door creaked open, and in came Annie. She noticed what they were doing, then went pale. Then turned red with anger. She snatched her diary out of Drew's hand and raced away. Everyone was shocked, then Drew came to her senses and smiled. She had finished the sentence, and seen who Annie was falling for. The boy was Nico Di'Angelo, son of Hades.

"What are you smiling about Drew?" asked Sara, one of her half-sisters, "We never found out who she's falling for."

"I did," answered Drew, "and I think I know how we can help." She drew her family into a tight huddle, and started whispering. But, Drew didn't read the whole sentence. If she had, she would've noticed that it also said Bob Brown.

*******************************************************************0*******************************

**So how was it? I know it was third person, not first person as usual, but it was good right? Also, the misspelled words in the first entry are supposed to be misspelled, because that's when she was in first grade. Yes, Annie did stay in the Lotus Hotel, which is why she is still twelve, and Rachel is now 15 or 16 (Tell me which one please!) Review Please!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Okay Drew read Annie's Diary...I don't think Annie's real happy about that...dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun. (i just love that!)**

*********************************************0*********************************************************

_Annie POV_

_The kids I have to live with for probably the rest of my life just read my diary. Great. To make it worse, they read my one from last night, with one of my deepest darkest secrets. No doubt they'll tell everyone about that. The worst of it all, I'm gonna get claimed by Apollo sometime soon, and I'll be the talk of camp The day just gets better and better. Not!_ I thought, as I ran through the woods, not caring that I was probably looked at as free food for what ever monsters were in there. Suddenly, I found myself in a clearing, where the creek ran through the side, and a wooden swing hanging from a tree branch. It looked like it hadn't been used for years. _They play chapter the flag in here every week and haven't found this before! Strange. _I checked to make sure it was stable, then climbed on the swing. I swung higher and higher, and felt my anger slipping away. My hair probably looked like a nightmare, but at that point I didn't care. I slowed down,jumped off the swing, and headed for the creek, wanting to play another game of Monopoly with my friends. I reached the secret hideout, and Megan and Mel were there.

"Hey guys, wanna play Monopoly?" I asked.

"Naaah. How 'bout Life?" Megan suggested.

"Sure!" Mel and I responded. We started the game. I somehow managed to get the doctor, and the golden salary! (for those of you who don't know, the golden salary makes it so you get $100,00 every time you pass a payday). I thought things were looking up for me, when all of a sudden, Mel and Megan stopped talking and stared at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, ad slowly looked above my head. There was a picture of the sun with a golden bow across it hovering above my head.

"We better go see Chiron..." Said Megan, and she and Mel practically dragged out of the hideout and towards the big house.

"Guys? What's going on?" I asked, hoping it wasn't what I thought. Then Jacob, (the boy from chapter 9) came running up

"Hey!" He cried "Have you seen Cee? I need to- Ooooooh." He noticed the symbol above my head. "The big house?"

"Yeah!" responded Megan. We ran the rest of the way there.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked, as I yanked myself free from their grip.

"Actually, 'we say what the Hades?'." Jacob claimed.

"Fine then. What the Hades is going on? One minute we're playing life, next minute we're running towards the big house because I have a flaming bow above my head! can someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Um, no, because we don't understand either. You need to see Chiron, now!" replied Jacob. We continued running.

_5 min. Later_

We reached the big house, went down a few hallways and stopped outside a door. There were voices coming from inside.

"Issue a quest!" Yelled someone.

"But what about the Argo II? We already have one prophecy, isn't that enough?"

"No, we have two. Last night Rachel issued a new prophecy. Can you repeat is Rachel?" announced Chiron.

"Okay." I heard a strangely familiar voice say.

"Soon there will be a day

When the sun shall show no ray

Upon this day you will learn

About the goddess lost who shall return

She must go to save the sun

With six others her quest has begun

To find and save the sunlight

but beware the daughter of night

If to this message she takes heed

The sun again shall shine on the

But if this message she ignores

She shall lead all to deaths door"

Everyone was silent, so we knocked on the door.

"Come in." commanded Chiron. We slowly stepped through the door. "What do you ne-Oh dear." Said Chiron. Everyone turned to look at me. I felt myself blush redder than a tomato.

"Annie?" That familiar voice asked. I looked up.

"Rachel! OMG girl! It's been so long!" We ran across the room and hugged each other.

"You two know each other?"asked a girl I recognized as Annabeth.

"Yeah! We were best friends in the fifth grade!" We both exclaimed.

"How come you're so much older than me?" I asked Rachel. It was true. She looked about fifteen or sixteen, and I was still twelve.

"I'm not sure." Rachel replied. Annabeth spoke again.

"Did you ever stay in the Lotus hotel and Casino?"

"Um, yeah, right after fifth grade. I was taken from that foster family and put back in there. Is that bad?"

"I don't know. Chiron?"

"I'm just as puzzled as you are about this." The centaur. "But how can you be claimed by two gods? It's never been heard of."

"Oh yes it is." Said Mr. D. I hadn't noticed him until then. "Just not for a long time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, at my wits end.

"Oh, just that your quite a bit older than twelve. More like a hundred or so." Everyone stared at him, opened mouthed.

********************************************0******************************************************

**Does that qualify as a cliffhanger? Sorry if it does, I just wanted something dramatic. Tell me if you want different point of views, and I'll see what I can do. Also, , take the poll on my profile, or I'm just gonna decide for my self who Annie ends up with. If you don't have a profile just send an answer in reviews. Also, I might take a break from this to write a side story about it, probably a party night : ) TTFN!**


	20. Chapter 18

**Okay I don't own PJatO, But I do own Annie, Bob, and July and a ferocious guard Hellhound...**

******************************************************0************************************************

_Annabeth's POV_

We were in the middle of a meeting, discussing a new prophecy, when Annie walked in. No one really noticed her until Chiron said, "Oh my!" Then we wall turned to look at her. Above her head was a sun with a golden bow across it. The symbol of Apollo. Everyone was wide eyed with shock. Then Mr. D told us that she was a hundred or so years old, and I nearly passed out. Annie couldn't be any older than twelve. Then again, she said she stayed in the Lotus Hotel before, so it was likely she was more than twelve.

"Okay, me being a century old is great and all, but first can we address the sun on my head!" exclaimed Annie.

"Oh, you've just been claimed by Apollo." Explained Mr. D, then he went back to flipping through his wine magazine.

"Oh." Annie whispered. She didn't look so freaked out. "Does that mean I can stay with the Apollo cabin?"

"I guess so."

"Thank the gods! I was about to die from boredom in there! I'll just be leaving now." She started to leave.

"Wait! Aren't you going to explain to us what this is about?" I asked.

"It's not time yet." She replied, then quickly walked out of the room.

"Meeting adjourned." Sighed Chiron, and we all shuffled out of the room.

**********************************************************0****************************************_Nico POV_

I was leaving the councilor meeting, and started following Annie. Then I noticed she had stopped to talk with Bob. They were walking towards the Aphrodite cabin, and she kept spurting girlish giggles, then blushed, like the Aphrodite girls when they flirt. She seemed to notice what she was doing and immediately stopped. She stepped into her old cabin. She had a crush on Bob, when I had a crush on her.


	21. Chapter 19

_Annie POV_

Bob walked me towards the Aphrodite cabin, and I told him about my cabin transfer, and we started talking I felt myself giving involuntary, girlish giggles, and quickly stopped. I went inside the cabin to pack. Luckily, everyone else was training, so no one was there. I threw my stuff into a bag, and walked out again. I the bag must've looked heavier than it was, because Nico came and took it from me.

"Thanks!" I said.

"So, your moving cabins?" he asked.

"Yeah, thank the gods. I thought the other Aphrodite kids were gonna kill me with makeup, and Justin Beiber."

"How are you gonna explain this to the Apollo kids?" I stopped walking.

"I haven't thought of that. I'll just tell them I was transferred!"

"Um, okay." We were at the golden cabin. I took my bag.

"Thanks for your help." I told Nico, then gave him a hug. I pulled away blushing. "I'd better unpack now. Thanks again!" I stepped inside the cabin. There was a bunk with a note on it that read:

Hey Annie, this is your new bunk, hope it's okay.

From, Jacob Scotts

The bunk was fine. It had yellow sheets with orange suns and music notes on it. I unpacked my stuff, the headed to sword training, to test my theory. The only person there was Jamie Austin, a sixteen year old girl with wavy light brown hair, and shocking blue eyes, who was head of the Hermes cabin, and sword teacher.

"Hey, Annie! Ready for more practice?"

"No, I think I'll train by myself." I grabbed a sword, and started singing part of the lyrics of _Lesson Number one_ from _Mulan two_ to myself.

Like a rock, hup!

I must be tough! Hup, hup!

Like an Oak, Mmmuh!

I must stand firm!

Cut quick! (I slashed at a practice dummy)

Like my blade!

Think fast! (I dogged a pretend sword)

Unafraid!

I sang this over and over as I practiced, then inspected my damage. I'd done better than other times, that's for sure.

"Wow Annie! You've really improved!" gasped Jamie.

"Thanks! I'll be going now!" I left the arena.

***************************************************************************************************0***

_Bob POV_

I walked with Annie towards the Aphrodite cabin. She told me about her cabin transfer, then we just started talking. While we were talking, she kept giggling and playing with her hair. She seemed to notice what she was doing, then stopped as we reached her ex-cabin.

"See ya later!" She gave me a hug, pulled away blushing, and stepped inside her cabin. I walked away, sure she liked me as much as I liked her.

*************************************************************************************************0*

**Sorry that it's short! I think I will take a break from this to continue my **_**Party Night! **_**Story. You should read it! Also, you should take the poll on my profile, if you haven't already done so. Only five people have taken it, Five! If you want to have a say in whether Annie ends up with Bob or Nico, vote now! TTFN!**


	22. Chapter 20

**I finally know who cpg is, drumroll please...****ChickWithThePurpleGuitar! Thanks for reviewing!**

_July POV_

I was at the councilor meeting, blissfully sipping my caf-pow, only half listening to what they were discussing until Chiron said, "Oh dear." I looked at the door and there was Annie, getting claimed by Apollo. _This is so creepy!_ Everyone else looked as freaked out as I was. Except for Mr. D. He was reading a wine magazine. Then we find out that Annie and our Oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, knew each other in fifth grade, and that Annie stayed in the Lotus Hotel and Casino. I'd heard about that place from Annabeth, and it sounded cool, and scary. Kinda like me! Especially after that night... Sorry off topic! Anyway, she was transferred to the Apollo cabin, which she didn't look too unhappy about, and the meeting was adjourned.

_Annie POV_

After I unpacked my stuff, I decided to listen to my I-pod. I grabbed my I-pod and lay down, but sadly, I couldn't focus on the song. I kept thinking about Nico, his dark brown eyes, his shiny black hair...sigh...Then Bob, his unafraid outgoingness and friendly smile...sigh...Then I started thinking about the Aphrodite girls, and how they read my diary. They were bound to start messing with my love life. Then my mom, Aphrodite, would probably help too...Then a song started playing. Thinking about it made me want to cry. You remember Chase, from my diary, right? Well, the first movie we saw together was Oliver and Company. Our favorite song was Good Company. We had both learned it by heart, and learned to play it on piano. Without meaning too, I had walked over to the piano in the corner (Yes, the Apollo cabin has a piano, and practically every other instrument in the world ) and started playing and singing along. When the song ended, I realized someone else was in the room. I turned around and saw that it was Nico.

"Oh, um, hi." I mumbled.

"Hi, sorry to intrude-" he started.

"You're not intruding!" I assured him.

"Right, anyway, 'dliketocome?" He asked. I think. He spoke so fast I couldn't understand him.

"Okay, slow down. Ask me again."

"Okay. Annabeth, Cee Jake Jason Piper Bob July and I are having a party in the Zeus cabin and they said I could bring a friend so I was wondering If you'd like to come?"

"Um, okay, I'd love to come! What time?"

"Great! Oh, what time? Um, 7:00ish."

"Great, see you then! By the way, you have a really pretty voice." Complimented Nico as he walked out the door. I found myself blushing.

"Well, I must get ready!" I said to myself as I walked to the mirror. I brushed my hair, stuck it in my pink flowery headband, and pulled on my favorite outfit. **(There'll be a link to some pictures on my profile) **

**Okay, now you have to read my other story, Party Night, for the rest of the story to make sense, because the party that goes on in this story, is my Party Night story. In other words, read Party Night to understand the story, and R&R! TTFN! **


	23. Chapter 21 Read the last part of the AN!

**Me: As of right now, in relation to this story, only the Karaoke part of the party has happened! Got that! There will be no comments about the other parts of the party, Okay? Also, thanks to **ChickWithThePurpleGuitar**this amazing chapter! She is now my favorite person on fanfiction! As of right now! Now lets get-**

**Everyone else: On with the story!**

**Me: Ya'll are so mean! Speaking of mean...**_**Someday I'll be livin' a big old city! And all your ever gonna be is mean! Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me! And all your ever gonna be is mean! Why you gotta be so mean?**_

**Annie: Oh snap!**

* * *

_Annie's POV_

I walked back from the Zeus cabin laughing with Nico and Bob. "Oh, wow. That was so fun!" I exclaimed. The boys nodded in agreement. "You guys were great,"

I told them. "I never really knew you could sing."

"You were amazing too, Annie," Nico told me. I blushed.

"Yeah, I literally cried. And I don't cry," Bob said. We all laughed at that. Suddenly Nico and Bob stopped laughing.

"What?" I asked. They pointed over my head.

"Uh, Annie," Nico said. I closed my eyes.

"It's Poseidon, isn't it?" I asked, opening my eyes again. Bob and

Nico nodded.

"How'd you know?" Bob asked. I sighed.

"Look guys, I-I can't explain. Just-just please don't tell anybody. Promise me you won't tell."

"But-"

"Promise!"

Bob and Nico sighed and said, "I promise." I took a shaky breath.

"I-I have to go." I ran towards the Apollo cabin.

* * *

_Nico's POV_

Wow. That was...interesting. I glanced over at Bob, who was watching Annie walk away, a dreamy look on his face. Man, I hate that guy!

"So," I started, jerking Bob back into reality. "Annie was just claimed." "Again," we both added.

"What should we do?" Bob asked. I rolled my eyes. "Well, obviously we won't tell anybody. I mean, we did promise."

"Right," Bob agreed. "We can't the risk losing Annie's friendship. Anyway, I'll see you later." And he left. I really hate that guy.

* * *

_Annie's POV_

Sighing, I played the first few notes of Good Company on the Apollo cabin's piano. Well, three gods down, one to go, I thought. I lay down on my bed to think and fell asleep.

In my dream, I was standing with my god family again: Aphrodite, Apollo,

Poseidon, and Athena. "Hello again," I told them.

"Hello, darling," Mom said. The others waved. "Did you have fun at the party?" mom asked. I stared at her.

"Sure," I said.

"Anyway," Athena said, getting straight to the point. "We brought you here because we have something to tell you...about your...early life." "Wait, what?" Poseidon asked. "I thought we called her here because we were gonna invite her to pizza." The rest of the gods, and me, stared at him.

"Annie, Mom said, well, motherly. "Let's just say...the first ten years of your life are all fake."

* * *

**Apollo: What! A cliffy!**

**Poseidon: You said we were gonna invite Annie to pizza!**

**Athena: Shut up you barnacle brain!**

**Poseidon: Oh yeah feather face? *Poseidon and Athena walk away bickering***

**Bob: Why do you hate me?**

**Me: **_**Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy must every**_**-...**

**Annie: *Claps hand over my mouth* She's doing it again!**

**Boys: She doing what?**

**Annie: Repeating random lines from songs when we mention words in them.**

**Bob: Anyway, *Whispering* Why do you hate me?**

**Nico: No reason...**

**Me: *Yanking Annies hand off* Poor, innocent boys...**

**Nico & Bob: Oh no! That doesn't sound good!**

**Me: You're right! **_**Come on you Poor Unfortunate Souls! In-**_

**Annie: *Claps hand over my mouth again* Nico, why do you hate Bob?**

**Nico:...**

**Me and Aphrodite: *Yanks Annie's hand off* Isn't it obvious?**

**Annie: Que?**

**Me: Aye, yi, yi...If it isn't obvious to you, I won't tell!**

**Annie: Fine...*Walks off grumbling***

**Boys: Phew!**

**Me: Don't think you're off the hook! *Pulls out I-Phone***

**Boys: Run! *Run away***

**Me: Hahaha! Oh, boys, can't live with em, can't live without em...Anyway, please review! It will make me happy! Oh, one more thing-Does =D look like a mushroom? Oh, and do you have any suggestions on what books I should read, besides PJO, TLH, Harry Potter, or any of the others listed on my profile? I need more books! I'm practically dying without them! Oh woe is me! Nah, I'm just bored so...send book suggestions! *Skips away sing **_**The minstrel, the Jester, and I**_*****


	24. Chapter 22

**Apollo: Can you please tell me what's gonna happen?**

**Artemis: Apollo said please? That's a first.**

**Apollo: What do you mean by that?**

**Artemis: I meant that you usually whine until you get your way, you never-**

**Apollo: Oh yeah, well, you're a-*Artemis and Apollo start bickering***

**Me: SHUT UP APOLLO! Please be quiet Artemis.**

**Artemis: Okay.**

**Apollo: Why did-**

**Me: Shut. Up. Now.**

**Apollo: Shutting up.**

**Me; Now-**

**Annie: Will you tell me why Bob hates Nico?**

**Me: No! Now-**

**July: Can you bring me a caf-pow?**

**Me: Here! *Hands July caf-pow* Now-**

**Bob & Nico: What's for dinner?**

**Me: IDK! Now-**

**Poseidon: I still want pizza!**

**Me: I give up!**

**Everyone mentioned above besides Me: DancingQueen is very sorry this took so long, she has been very busy! Do not sue her for her slowness! On with the story!**

**Me: Grrrrr...**

* * *

_Last chapter_

_"Annie, Mom said, well, motherly. "Let's just say...the first ten years of your life are fake."_

_This chapter_

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Let's start from the beginning. You remember when we told you Zeus wanted us to leave you on earth-"

"Yeah."

"And he killed your father when you were two-"

"Apollo said three." Everyone turned to glare at Apollo.

"Can you never get you facts straight Apollo?" Poseidon asked.

"Hey! You're the one who said, and I quote, 'I thought we called her here because we were gonna invite her to pizza.'"

"Touche."

"Can we please get back on the whole, 'The first ten years of your life are fake,' subject?" I asked, still irritated about everything.

"Right." Began Athena. "The monster attack that killed your father, was, well, actually, an-"

"Attempt to murder you." Finished Apollo.

"Anyway," continued Athena. "We allowed Zeus to believe you were dead, and hid you on Olympus."

"But, when you turned ten, Zeus started suspecting something was up." Remembered Poseidon

"So we decided to send you back to earth, and leave you with foster families."

"When we told you what we were going to do, you decided you wanted to give up your memories of Olympus, and us, so that you live like a normal person...sort of..."

"Okay, that's all good, I guess, but how does that explain me being, like, a hundred or so?" I asked.

"You stayed in the lotus casino for a looooong time, because your mortal father was stupid enough to go in there."

"So all that before fifth grade?"

"Just another fake memory."

"Okay. And you're telling me this, why?"

"Well that prophecy you overheard-"

"It's about me isn't it?"

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"I can put two and two together."

"Four!" Bursted Apollo. We all stared at him. Again. "What? You said put two and two together! Two plus Two equals four!" I face palmed.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I meant."

"I hear Zeus!" Proclaimed Aphrodite."Time to wake up!" The dream faded, and I woke up.

Today was free day, so I could do what ever I wanted. I decided to go the lake. I pulled on my tankini, grabbed a towel and ran to the lake. No one was there, so I just started swimming. All was fine, until I felt something brush against my leg. I looked down, but it was only a fish. It was swimming circles around my legs, like it was trying to talk to me. I bent down into the water, and heard a voice in my head saying, "_Follow Me! Follow Me!_ One could only assume it was the fish, so I followed it. Surprisingly, I didn't need to go up for air. Must be part of the child of Poseidon thing...When we stopped there was a horse, but instead of back legs it had a fish tail. I think they're called Hippocampi! Anyway, the poor fish, horse, things tail was stuck in a net, so he couldn't escape, and he sent the little fish for help. I heard his voice in my head, _Free me please! Help!_ I looked around for a sharp rock. I finally found one and started sawing at the net. After five minutes, I finally freed him. He said, "_Thank you!" _And galloped, or swam, swalloped, Away. Then the naiads invited me to play tag with them.(random, I know.)When I came up and looked around and realized I had gone a lot farther, and had been gone a lot longer than I thought. It was almost time for campfire! I tried to see to shore, and there looked like there was a crowd. I dived back into the water and swam back to land.

* * *

**Me: I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really-**

**Everyone else: Really what?**

**Me: Really sorry that this took so long, I been super-duper busy! Please don't sue me for lots of money I don't have! And sorry for the shortness of this chapter! I just needed to put something up!**

**Readers: Okay! *Put away torches, pitchforks, and lawyers***

**Apollo: *Walks in* Hey, do you know who's Carmel delites these are? There only one-**

**Annie & Me: MY CARMEL DELITES! *Pull out weapons and attack Apollo***

**Annabeth: Since our authoress, and OC, are too...preoccupied to say this, I will.**

**Everyone besides Annie, Me, and Apollo: REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Me: Please! I only had *Sob* two reviews for the last chapter! *Runs away sobbing***


	25. Chapter 23

**Me: *Munching on Carmel Delites* I'm too lazy to make a super long author's note, so-**

**Everyone: On to the story!**

**Me: Grrrr...**

* * *

When I finally came out of the water I found Ariana on the edge of the crowd. "Hey Ariana! What's going on?" Ariana turned around.

"Hey, Annie! We're looking for Annie." She turned back into the crowd. Then turned out again. "Annie?"

"Took you long enough!"

"Where were you?"

"Playing tag with the Naiads!"

"Seriously? Hey, I found her!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm right here. Now what's the commotion about? I honestly don't believe that you would all come just to look for me."

"Well, the Argo II was finished, and we thought we'd have a party on the beach to celebrate," Replied some son of Hephaestus, what's his name? Leo? Yeah that's it, Leo.

"Okay! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go change into dry clothes."

"Dry clothes? But you're already dry." Exclaimed random unclaimed camper number 24

"I guess I am! I guess that means I'm related to Poseidon now too! Why are ya'll staring at me?" Then I made the mistake of glancing above my head. Where a grey owl symbol was spinning above me. "Athena right?" No response. "It's rude to stare!" Still nothing. I was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Stop staring! I'm not some wild animal!" Still nothing. I felt tears coming to my eyes. Just because I'm different doesn't give them the right to gape at me."Just stop!" I ran away, running to who knows where, just away from them.

* * *

_Bob POV_

I watched Annie run away, her ash blonde hair flying behind her like a...um...well...I don't know what, but it was pretty! Then I glance at that Nico kid, and saw him staring after her with a dreamy look on his face. Man I hate that guy! Anyway, I was about to run after Annie, but Ariana mouthed 'No' to me, so I didn't. The rest of the party was pretty fun! Megan and Lily got in a splashing contest. Megan won,(no surprise there, since she's a daughter of Poseidon). At the end, the Hecate and Hephaestus cabins worked together to make an awesome firework display, ending with a figure of a ship sailing off into the sky.

* * *

_Nico POV_

I felt really bad for Annie. I mean, I'd been in that situation before, with everyone staring at you. After a couple minutes of boredom at the party, I decided to go find Annie. I found her in a clearing in the woods, sitting on a swing, still in her tankini. I crept closer and heard an acoustic guitar. That was playing itself. Then I realized she was singing along.

"You, with your words like knives

And swords and weapons that you use against me,

You, have knocked me off my feet again,

Got me feeling like I'm nothing.

You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard

Calling me out when I'm wounded.

You, pickin' on the weaker man.

Well you can take me down,

With just one single blow.

But you don't know, what you don't know,

Someday, I'll be living in a big old city,

And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,

And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides,

And your walk by lies and your humiliation

You, have pointed out my flaws again,

As if I don't already see them.

I walk with my head down,

Trying to block you out cause I'll never impress you

I just wanna feel okay again.

I bet you got pushed around,

Somebody made you cold,

But the cycle ends right now,

You can't lead me down that road,

And You don't know, what you don't know

Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,

And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,

And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar,

Talking over a football game,

With that same big loud opinion but,

Nobody's listening,

Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things,

Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing.

But all you are is mean,

All you are is mean.

And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life,

And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,

And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah,

Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,

And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Why you gotta be so?

Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,

And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah,

Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,

And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Why you gotta be so mean?"

I clapped as I stepped out of the shadows. "Bravo!"

* * *

_Annie POV_

I stopped and found myself in the clearing. I dejectedly sat down on the swing. This officially made the worse day ever. Them I remembered my magic necklace. If anything had something to make me feel better, it would. I clasped the charm in both hands and wished for something, anything, to make me feel better. An acoustic guitar popped up. _Well, _I thought, _That fixes everything! An instrument I can't play! _Note the sarcasm. Then I decided to see just how far my goddess powers go. I started to will the guitar to play itself. It started strumming a song by Taylor Swift called Mean.

_**(Pretend like there are song lyrics here, I just didn't think y'all would need them twice)**_

When I finished he stepped out of the shadows. Nico Di'Angelo. My heart fluttered at the mere sight of him, his hair black as the shadows, and chocolate brown eyes that had a twinge of sadness. Gah, I've been reading to much poetry. To sum it up he was hot. Not that that mattered...Anyway, I was kinda shocked he was there, because I thought no one knew about this place. "U, Hi, Nico." I greeted him.

"Hey. So, you can make instruments play themselves?"

"Yeah..." I felt really nervous. It was the first time we'd been really alone since that scene in the armory.

"So...Do you need help moving your stuff?" He asked.

"Moving my stuff? Oh, um, yeah, I'll move to he Poseidon cabin. Not so crowded, you know..."

"Yeah..." The water splashed in the creek, and I saw some of it rising, forming...a...heart! Okay so the water will reflect my emotions, better learn to control that. I quickly quenched the water, hoping he didn't see... "So...Shall we go?" asked Nico, offering me his arm.

"Okay!" We strolled out of the forest.

* * *

**Okay, I finally finished typing this! Sorry it took so long! And I tried to make this chapter longer, to make up for the shortness of the last one! If it's short, belive me when I say it was a lot longer on my typing thing. Pretty please Review!**


	26. Chapter 24

**Me: HAPPY EASTER!I'm back! And I made a shabti! Everyone meet Antonia Chiquita Dulcinia Emiliana Francisca Guadalupe Hermosa Isadora Josefina Lucretia Margarita Noemi Olivia Primavera Renata Sonia Tatiana Ursula Valeria Ximena Yasmin Zinaida!**

**July: Why such a long name?**

**Me: Because I like super long names**

**Annie: But that's too long! At least give her a nickname!**

**Me: Fine. Everyone meet Betty!**

**Annie: Betty?**

**Me: Short for alphabet! Didn't you notice each name starts with a different letter of the alphabet?**

**Betty: I do not like my nickname. Why can't it be Supreme Ruler of Awesomeness?**

**Me: Because Betty is easier to type. It's either Betty or ABC. Now do the disclaimer.**

**Betty: Nope.**

**Me: Do it.**

**Betty: Nope.**

**Me: *Takes deep breath* Antonia Chiquita Dulcinia Emiliana Francisca Guadalupe Hermosa Isadora Josefina Lucrecia Margarita Noemi Olivia Primavera Renata Sonia Tatiana Ursula Valeria Ximena Yazmin Zenaida! You will do the disclaimer right now or I will crush you into a blob of nothingness!**

**Betty: Nothingness?**

**Annie: How late were you up last night?**

**Me: Midnight. Now Betty, do this disclaimer or I'll kill you.**

**Betty: She doesn't own anything from PJO! Don't kill me!**

**Everyone: I said crush, not kill. Now, On with the story!**

* * *

_Annie POV_

After that, life slowly returned to somewhat normal. All the cabin leaders left on the Argo II to rescue some kid named Percy Jackson. So Nico wasn't at camp. Because so many other demigods were there, Chiron decided I would be safe at rehearsal. So I was able to leave camp once a week. To pass the time while I was at camp, I helped the Stolls prank Drew and the Ares cabin, and spent time with my friends. We all became really close. The only out of the ordinary thing I saw was Bob, Natasha, and Cee talking together a lot, but usually when Bob noticed I was there, he left to talk with me. When it was time for opening night of my play, he got the whole camp to come! I won the prize for most tickets sold! Anyway, when summer finally came, camp got a lot more crowded. I was really glad that I had moved to the Poseidon cabin. Everything was perfect. For my birthday I received some presents from my godly parents. From Apollo I got an O-pod. It has every song ever invented on it! From Aphrodite, I got this beauty kit that that could change my looks however I wanted! Eyes, hair, skin, the works! It came in pretty handy, as you will find out later. The only downside to it was that Drew was constantly bugging me about makeovers. Anyway, from Poseidon I got an aqua colored headband that turns into a trident. That shoots freezing cold or boiling hot water. Lastly, from Athena, I got an owl charm for my necklace that turns into a bow and arrows. But, the best gift was that people didn't stare at me anymore! Sure, the younger/newer campers whispered a little bit, but it was old news. Sadly, my happiness didn't last. For the record, Demigod dreams stink.

* * *

_Annie's Dream_

I fell asleep, very happy from the wonderful birthday I had, and my dream self went to the room where Aphrodite, Poseidon, and Athena were waiting. "Hey! I loved the presents! Thank you so much!" I gave them each a hug, and they seemed kinda shocked. "Where's Apollo?" I asked.

"He's been kidnapped by the enemy." Athena recited.

"Oh. That's not good, is it?"

"Nope."

"Okay. Well, why are you telling me?"

"So you can go tell Chiron." Said Poseidon, like it was obvious.

"Now?"

"No, in two years when the world ends. YES, NOW!" Screamed Athena.

"Okay, sheesh, you don't have to be so crabby you know."

"She has a point there." Agreed Aphrodite.

"Humph." Grumbled Athena.

"Anyway, when you wake up you'll find a bag of supplies at the foot of your bed." Declared Poseidon.

"Okay. Should I wake up now?" I asked.

"Probably...Also, you'll find suitable clothes on your bed!" Added Aphrodite as the dream faded, and I woke up.

* * *

_Annie POV out of dream_

_I gotta tell Chiron! _I hopped out of bed. Then fell on my face because I tripped over my own feet. I'm very, clumsy when I wake up. I decided my pajama's were fine and I would get dressed later and ran to the big house and started banging on the door. After about five minutes, Chiron finally opened the door.

"Yes?" He asked, yawning.

"Apollo's been kidnapped! Or godnapped, or something!"

"Come in and explain yourself, please." We stepped inside and I explained my dream to him. "That's not good. Stay here, I'll call a councilor meeting."

* * *

_15 minutes later_

"Why are we here at three in the morning?" Asked Will Solace, from the Apollo cabin.

"Because we have news that the prophecy has started." Replied Chiron gravely.

"Which one?"

"The one from the last councilor meeting."

"Where's the proof?" Asked Clarisse La Rue, head of the ares cabin.

"Anastasia had a dream. Please explain it Anastasia." Commanded Chiron gently. I was a little frustrated that he refused to call me Annie, but most adults did, so I wasn't too upset. Anyway, I explained my dream, but Clarisse didn't look convinced. Then again, I did prank her cabin.

"Why the gods talk to a little shrimp like her? Especially about something this important?" Chiron looked at me, along with everyone else in the room.

"Yeah, how do we know she's not just faking it to get attention?" Protested Drew. _She honestly thinks I want more attention? She must still be mad about that prank. Why is she even here! She's not head councilor! _Then I remembered that Piper was on that quest with Jason and Leo and some other peoples.

"Look, you want proof? I'll give you proof! First, you listen to my story, without interrupting, okay?" I almost shouted at Clarisse and Drew. When nobody objected, I went into the long, winding story of my life. It was difficult at first, but then I almost rushed it, like the story wanted to be told.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked, my voice level.

"Annie, I had no idea." Whispered Drew. Her look was almost sympathetic.

"Eh, I still want proof." Demanded Clarisse.

"Fine." I snapped. "Which god first?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have powers over anyone thing, I have powers over whatever my ancestors controlled. They won't be a strong as the Olympians, but they're pretty strong."

"Aphrodite." Decided Clarisse.

"Okay. Jump three times." They did it. "Slap the person to your left." They did that. "Now do a ballerina spin." The did that too! It was very hard to keep a straight face.

"What was that supposed to prove?"

"That I have Aphrodite powers. Charmspeak!"

"So? I can charmspeak too!" Said Drew.

"Mine is stronger than yours. I could tell you to face what you fear most, and you would have to do it. No one can resist. Except maybe the gods, but why would I use it on them?"

"Okay, show us Apollo's powers." Demanded Will Solace.

"Anyone have any instruments?" Will pulled a harmonica out of his pocket, and some Hermes kid whose name I can't remember took a set of reed pipes out, probably stolen from a satyr. I concentrated on the Harmonica, and it played the song from Escape to Witch Mountain (There's a link on my profile). When the song ended I went to the reed pipes, and played a song. It was kinda eerie, but also beautiful. When the song ended, everyone was speechless. The first one the come to her senses was Clarisse.

"I still don't buy it." She scoffed.

"Apollo is also the god of medicine, you know." Cried Will.

"I have a burn on my hand from forging a sword yesterday!" Claimed what'shisface from the Hephaestus cabin.

"I've never tried healing before-" I started.

"Heal it! Heal it!" Chorused the leaders.

"What do you want me to do, buy Rapunzhair?" Then there was a confused silence. "You've never seen the Rapunzhair video?" Still silence. "I'll show you later." (I have a link on my profile) Anyway, I focused my energy on healing the burn, while whispering the healing song from Tangled. "Flower gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt

Change the fate's design

Save what has been lost,

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine...

It's the only healing song I know, okay? Anyway, whether it was the song or my powers, what'shisface's leg flashed rainbow and was healed. I know rainbow a weird color for magic light, but maybe my powers are from such different sources they couldn't decide on one color. Anyway,**(wow I say that a lot)** I was starting to think Clarisse just wanted to see what all I could do, because she still tried to make us think she didn't believe me. When she wanted proof of Poseidon, I made a giant tidal wave that nearly drowned the meeting, and when she wanted proof of Athena, they just asked me really hard questions, like "what is [7-(3-3(5-3)+2)]+3?" the answer was 11.

"There." I finished, having showed them everything. "Do you believe me now?"

"If nobody else believes her, I do." responded Chiron. "The gods don't talk to just anybody through dreams, even if it is an extraordinary child. Now accroding to the prophecy, you can choose six other campers. Who do you choose?"

"Lily, Ariana, Bob, Megan, Mel, and July." I answered, almost without thinking.

"Good. Now, you better get packed."

"Okay!" I started leaving. "Oh, one more thing," I said as I turned around. "I won't make y'all swear not to tell anyone about this, but if you do, just remember what I can do." Then I left.

* * *

**Me: Finally, finished typing this!**

**Betty: _You_ typed it? As far as I know, _I'm_ the only one who typed anything!**

**Me: Well, _I_ had to think of it!**

**July: Anyway, before this turns into a fight, REVIEW PEOPLE! **

**Me: Or I will call the spaceman to attack you!**

**Annie: You saw the season premiere of Doctor Who, didn't you?**

**Me: Yup. It's my favorite TV show! Again, HAPPY EASTER! Now goodbye!**


	27. Chapter 24 and a half

_?'s Dream_

* * *

This wasn't the first time I'd conversed with my mother, and it certainly wasn't the last. When the dream came into focus, the first thing she asked me was:

"Does she trust you yet?" The same thing every time!

"I don't know mother! She trusts me just as much as her other friends!" A true statement.

"You need to get her to think she can tell you anything! While on the quest, you need to get into her heart, like a Best Friend, or close sibling or something! Then, when the time is right, you will get her to turn to our side, understand?" Yeah, that's gonna be so easy. Not!

"Yes, mother." Yeah, I'm an obedient child. The fact that she could punish me very painfully is I disobeyed could contribute to that fact...

"Good. Now, I hear someone! I have to leave, but you must not fail! Good-bye!"

"Adios mom!" Then I woke up.

* * *

**Annie: Ooooh! A mystery!**

**Betty: I know who it is it's-mhfmfhfmgfhfhhmfhfmmf *Sound muffled as I clamp hand over mouth***

**Me: Spoilers! Anyway, sorry about the shortishness of this chapter! I just needed to post something! The next actual chapter will be coming tonight...Or tomorrow...And expect lot's of songs from the O-pod! Now, here's a little contest thing: Whoever can guess the God/goddess and Demigod who are in this chapter win a...um...Someone like Medea, or Crusty, who sidetracks them from their quest, then ends up dying. I know that's not very cool, but it's the best I got at this point, okay?**

**Betty: IT'S-**

**Me: Stop that! *letter slides through window* Oooh! A letter! *Reads letter and gasps* I've been invited to a fashion show in Paris! Got to pack bye!**

**Annie: Well, REVIEW PEOPLE! You know you want to!**


	28. Chapter 25

**Betty: DancingQueen isn't here right now, so...**

**Annie: I will take over for her!**

**Bob: What?**

**Annie: Now Betty, do the disclaimer, or I'll tell DancingQueen to stop buying you designer clothes!**

**Aphrodite: Not the clothes!**

**Annie: Get out of here mom!**

**Aphrodite: Fine. *leaves***

**Bob: Betty gets designer clothes?**

**Annie: Yeah, justice, American Eagle, Aeropostle, Abercrombie, ect.**

**Bob: And you get?**

**Annie: DancingQueen and I get, Justice, Old Navy, occasionally the children's place, Gap kids,-Actually we went shopping on monday and found some skorts-**

**Bob: You fit in gap kids?**

**Annie: DancingQueen and I are very slim-**

**July: We're not having this conversation right now! The readers want the story of the quest, not the story of Annie and DancingQueen's shopping spree's**

**Annie: Back to the original topic: Betty do the disclaimer!**

**Betty: Nope**

**Annie: Don't make me use your full name!**

**Betty: Fine. We don't own: PJO, HoO, Doctor Who, Harry Potter, Or any characters, except Lily, Bob, Natasha, and Annie, or Caf-Pow**

**Annie: We do own: Lily, Bob, Natasha, Annie, and a white chocolate bunny!**

**Me:*singing* The bunny, the bunny. Oh, I ate the bunny-**

**Annie: You're back! And singing...**

**Betty: You're back? I thought I sent you-I mean, I thought you were at a fashion show in Paris!**

**Me: Turns out it was fake. **_**Someone**_** wanted to get rid of me *Glares at someone* By the way, I changed a teeny bit in the prologue! If you MUST reread it! Now on with the story! Wow, this was a long A/N...**

* * *

_Annie POV_

After I ate breakfast and alerted my friends about the quest, I ran back to the Poseidon cabin to see what 'suitable clothes' mom picked out. The outfit was on the bed, just like Aphrodite had said. I assumed they were new, because the tags were still on. There was a 'floral ruffle babydoll tank' from Aeropastale, 'dark wash denim shorts' again from Aeropostale. They looked fine, until I tried them on. Turns out the shorts were booty shorts. _How old does she think I am? Or, at least, in looks..._I thought as I opened my trunk to pull out a new pair of shorts. There were no clothes. I pulled on the rest of Mom's Outfit to see if it looked better when I was wearing the whole thing. It didn't. At least she left me a pair of sneakers for shoes. According he the box they were 'Champion, Blaze Runner, Woman's, grey.' Then Megan walked in.

"Whoa! What are you wearing girl?" She exclaimed. Now, Megan is usually a calm girl. If this outfit made her get excited, it must've been very, for want of a better word, Aphrodite-ish.

"Quest clothes from mother dearest. Disgusting aren't they?"

"I don't know...The Aphrodite cabin would love it."

"Well, notice I don't stay with them anymore!"

"The shoes are nice. And she let you pick your own socks!" Megan said, glancing down at my socks, one neon pink, the other bright blue. I know they don't match, but I needed to get out of the all blue and purple color scheme. "Can't you just change out of it?"

"Look in my trunk." I stated, gesturing to my trunk. Megan peeked in.

"Aphrodite took all your clothes?" Asked Megan, apparently shocked.

"Yup. Actually, the shirt's fine, a just a little low-cut and tight. The shorts are just _way_ too short."

"Hmmmm." Mused Megan, rummaging through her trunk. "See if these fit." She commanded, tossing me another pair of Jean shorts. Luckily, they fit. And, they weren't booty shorts!

"Oh my gods Megan! You are the best half-sister-ish person ever!"

"Half-sister-ish person?" Questioned Megan, one eyebrow raised, back to her usual sarcastic self.

"It's the best I could come up with, okay? Anyway, are you ready?"

"Yup. Let's go round up the others!" Declared Megan. I shouldered the backpack of supplies the gods ad given me, grabbed my Tardis blue Doctor Who sweatshirt, then skipped out the door with Megan.

* * *

_Bob POV_

I knew the gods were interfering when I found all my clothes missing from my trunk. Then an outfit from Aeropsotale materialized on my bed. For the record, I _never _shop at Aeropostale! Way too expensive, people! But when I tried I on, it was pretty comfortable. The shirt was a little tight, but that just helps with the ladies, right? **(A/N: I felt so stupid typing this, cause I'm a girl, and it sounded like something Tony from NCIS would say.) **Hee hee...Anyway, a few minutes later there came a knock on my door. I opened it and Annie, July, Lily, Ariana, Megan, and Mel, dressed and ready to go. I surveyed them all. Mel was wearing her usual jeans and a tee-shirt, with her hair in a pig-tails. Megan was wearing her Save the Dolphins! Tee-shirt and blue and green Bermuda shorts, with her hair in a braid. Ariana was wearing a White polo shirt with a blue and bronze tie, black shorts, and a hair clip that said something like Ravenclaw's Forever! Lily had a grass-green shirt with a pink flower on it, brown, dirt-smudged shorts, and her hair in a high ponytail. July had on her usual black jeans, thunder tee-shirt, and dark-blue headband. Annie was...Wow! She had on denim shorts, a tight, flowery, tank that clung to her slim figure, purple and grey shoes, with her hair in a pink headband. She also had a blue jacket that said "The Doctor's next companion" or something. Whoever the doctor is.

"Are we all set?"

_Annie POV_

* * *

"Are we all set?" I asked as I surveyed Bob. He had on a tight brown tee-shirt, _Has he always had muscles?, _brown cargo shorts, and pair of Nike sneakers. Hehe, his Mom is _Nike _and he's wearing _Nike _sneakers! Hehe...Anyway, I sorta blushed as I looked him over, because he looked kinda hot.

"Yup, let's go!" Bob responded, drawing me out of my daze. I shouldered my Tardis Blue jacket and we set off towards the big house.

When we finally arrived, Chiron and Argus were waiting there.

"Do you have any leads on where to go?" Asked Chiron.

"The West!" Megan responded.

"Where in the West, exactly?"

"Texas!" I cut in.

"Why Texas?" Asked Lily.

"Well, first, because that's where I've lived until January, so whoever wanted to capture Apollo might've wanted me to stay there so I couldn't have this quest. Then there's the fact that in this bag the gods gave me, there's a map of Texas, guide books about Texas, and a Texas flag pin. Any more doubts?" I responded. "Good! Air travel is out of the question, since the sun will probably go out soon, since no one's driving the chariot, and no planes will fly in the dark. Sea travel would take too long, and I don't know how safe that would be with July. The only thing left is by train! Are there any stations nearby?"

"There's one about 3 hours drive from here!" Piped in Mel.

"And you know this how?" Asked Ariana.

"I...have my sources..." Mel answered suspiciously.

"Anyway, we'd best be off! Let's go!" My friends and I jogged down the hill to the camp van. We climbed in and set off. Everyone else went to sleep after about five minutes of driving, so I decided to test my O-pod! I decided to do one of those 'if your life was a movie what would it's soundtrack be' quizzes. **Opening Credits: **I started the I-pod and _Oh what a beautiful morning_, from Oklahoma! Started. **Waking up: **I shook the I-pod and _when will my life begin from Tangled_ began playing. _That fit's._ **First day at school: **Walking on Sunshine _Okaaay..._**Falling in love: **_People will say we're in love_: Oklahoma! _Is this magic or something? These songs all fit pretty well. _Then Ariana woke up.

"Wat'cha doing?" She asked.

"Doing an If your life was a Movie quiz."

"Can I try?"

"Sure, just shake the O-Pod."

"Okay. Next is **fight scene**." Ariana shook the device and _Na Na Hey Hey _turned on. **Breaking up: **_Gotta go my own way _HSM2.

"Noooooo!" Ariana and I screeched at the same time, waking the others.

"What happened?" Asked Mel.

"I have High School Musical on my O-pod!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" We all shrieked.

"Now that we're finished with that, do you want to play the random song game, instead of the if your life a movie thing?" Megan asked, deciding to do something that involved everyone. "Bob can go first!"

"What?" Bob asked, looking petrified as I passed him the O-pod.

"Just ask for a song to describe you, then shake it." I explained.

"Okay...a song to describe me please." He shook the thing and Thomas O'Malley from the AristoCats began.

"I'm never gonna let that go! Now choose who's next!" Giggled Mel.

"Okay, I choose...Annie." Bob stared at me.

"Fine. A song for me please!" _You're Never fully Dressed, without a smile _from Annie began playing. _Ah, Annie...So many memories..._Daycare tip: for kids between the ages of 5 and 11, down by the River is a great game to keep them quiet. Now back to the story!

"Hee hee. Your name is Annie, and this song is from Annie." Giggle July, sounding like she was high, or a victim of the Siren.

"July! How much caf-pow have you had?" I queried.

"Just...one...extra large..." Replied July slowly.

"Whatever. It's your turn!"

"Fine. My song! Puh-lease!" Crazy frog began playing. We all started sorta dancing in our seats and somewhat singing along, because, hey, it's an awesome song. After we ended our jam fest, July handed the music player to Ariana.

"A song for moi, please!" She slurred as she shook the O-pod. _Can you Dance like a Hippogriff _from Harry Potter and the goblet of fire began playing. Ariana swiftly passed the gadget to Mel, who shook it, and _The Joke is on You _by Nikki Watkins blared from the speakers.

"This is just a song for the whole Hermes cabin!" Declared Bob.

"You're probably right!" Answered Mel, who passed the device to Megan._ Yellow Submarine_ by the Beatles began playing. We all began singing the chorus.

"We all live in a Yellow Submarine, Yellow Submarine, Yellow Submarine! We all live in a Yellow Submarine, Yellow Submarine, Yellow Submarine!" After our second jam fest, Megan passed it to Lily, who shook it, and _Colors of the Wind _from Pocahontas began playing. I guess waking up early finally got to me, because when _A Dream is a Wish your heart makes _began playing, I dozed off...and for once, it was peaceful...

* * *

**Me: So, you like?**

**Betty: Meh.**

**Me: Not you!**

**Annie: Has anyone answered the contest yet? **

**Me: No. *sigh* Actually, ChickWithThePurpleGuitar is the only one who reviewed! Thanks btw!**

**Bob: How about a hint?**

**Everyone else: A hint! A hint!**

**Me: Fine! The god is actually a goddess. The Demigod is on the quest with Annie. And, part of the prize is you get to be in all the A/Ns for the rest of the story!**

**Readers: Okay! *Pull out note books and start writing down info***

**Me: Good. Now PLEASE review or I will scratch your arm and send the Siren after you, then call the silence, and the centaurins! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Annie: Were you watching Doctor Who again?**

**Me: YES!**

**July: And you call me crazy!**

**Lily: Just review before she starts actually calling the aliens!**


	29. Chapter 26

**Nico: Who won the contest?**

**Me: Chi-**

**Bob: Who?**

**Me: AnnaD-**

**Betty: Why are you letting more people in? We're already too crowded!**

**Nico and Bob: SHUT UP BETTY! NOW WHO WON?**

**Me: I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU! Now, without further ado, here are the contest winners: ChickWithThePurpleGuitar(CPG), and AnnaDaughterOfHermes! And, because she's a totally Awesomesauce author, TheAwesomesaucenessOfDa!**

**AnnaDaughterOfHermes: Hey, I'm AnnadaughterofHermes, but you can call me Chrys!**

**Bob: Chrys? :o**

**Chrys: Bob! :(**

**Bob: AAAAAAAAAAH! *Runs away screaming***

**Me: Is something going on?**

**Chrys: I'm his old old old old old Girlfriend! He dumped me for..um..I can't remember, but now I hate him! *Starts chasing Bob with her sword***

**Me: Ummm...Let's introduce TheAwesomesaucenessOfDa! TheAwesomesaucenessOfDa: Hey! I****'m random. Just warning ya. Also, just call me Da, ****because I would hate for anyone to have to write out 'TheAwsomesaucenessOfDa.' Although I just did...**

**Me: Ya'll should seriously read Da and CPG's story Fact meets Fantasy! It's really good!**

**Nico: You say ya'll outside of the story too! I can't stand it anymore! It's just so annoying! What does it-**

**Da: You might want to run now Nico!**

**Nico: Why? **

**Me: Weren't you listening? I brought CPG here also!**

**CPG: Oh my gosh! Hi Nico! Why'd you run away from Fact meets Fantasy again? I thought you were going to Mythomagic with Anubis! You know when we said go away we didn't mean it! **

**Da: That's what you think. :) **

**Nico: Gods help me! *Runs away***

**CPG: He's gone...Anyway, I almost forgot! I have made a shabti! His name is Mamalama Tingalinga Formagana Babalabashabalabadingdong Blooob the Third! His nickname is Queenie!**

**Queenie: I AM A BOY! Why'd you give me the worst nickname on the planet!**

**CPG: Hurtful! It's not the worst nickname! It could've been Susie!**

**Queenie: Meh. I hate you!**

**Me: Then you should meet my shabti! Betty! Get back here and meet Queenie!**

**Betty: Hi.**

**Queenie: Hi.**

**Betty: Are you being held against your will also?**

**Queenie: Yup *betty and Queenie walk away talking***

**Me and CPG: No! Come back! We need you to type for us! NOOOO!**

**July: *Runs through screaming "gotta go gotta go gotta go right now!***

**Nico: Was that story July or real life July?**

**Me: Real life. **

**CPG: NICO! You're back!**

**Nico: oh gods! *Runs away with CPG chasing him***

**Me: Is she always like this?**

**Da: Pretty much!**

**Me: Okay! **

**Da: Hey, wanna annoy the Hades out of Fang and Iggy with me?**

**Me: Sure! Wow I seem to be giving a lot of one word answers today!**

**Da: Didn't you just say that in our PM conversation?**

**Me: Yeah so?**

**Da: I don't know...Weren't we gonna annoy Fang and Iggy?**

**Me: Oh yeah! *Presses button on magic I-phone and The two mentioned characters pop in***

**Iggy: Where are we?**

**Me: How'd you even know you moved?**

**Da: Yeah, I thought you were blind!**

**Iggy: Oh my gosh! Why does everyone assume that just because I'm blind, I have no idea where I am! Seriously, I have other senses too!**

**Me and Da: ...**

**Iggy: That was awkward, wasn't it?**

**Me and Da: Yup.**

**Nico: *Running back through* oh my gods! It's Emo kid! Can you take me with you when you leave? Please?**

**Fang: I thought you knew my name now! **

**Nico: Fine. Fang, can you take me with you when you leave? Please?**

**Me: *gasp* Fang said more than one word!**

**Da: *GASP* Nico said please!**

**Alex: *Runs through chasing July, screaming MUST MAIM!***

**Nico: Who was that?**

**Me: My brother/character from one of my other stories!**

**Nico: Why does he want to maim July?**

**Me: He just saw Harry Potter number 7, that's why.**

**Nico: What's that got to do with-never mind, I don't want to know...Anyway, Fang will you take me with you?**

**Fang: No.**

**Me: Back to one word answers!**

**Nico: Why?**

**Da: Shut up Nico! You will never escape! I suggest running now!**

**CPG: OH! There you are Nico! While we're on subject, why do you keep sneaking away from my stories? I thought-**

**Nico: WHY ME? *Runs away with CPG chasing him***

**Iggy: That was awkward...**

**Fang: Yeah.**

**Me: Fang, why do you always give one word answers? You know it only makes people think you're emo? Also, do you like cake? I do! Cake is yummy-**

**Fang: OH MY GOSH! You're worse than Nudge!**

**Da: Another OOC outburst.**

**Me: What's you favorite cake? I like chocolate cake! Do you like chocolate cake? *leads Fang away as she babbles about cake and chocolate and books that aren't good for you***

**Da: Um...Iggy, do the Disclaimer!**

**Iggy: No.**

**Da: Do it! *Pulls out a paintball gun, chopsticks, a flamethrower, and a harpoon gun***

**Iggy: Okay! I'll do it! What is it with you and CPG threatening people? Anyway, DancingQueen doesn't own PJO, HoO, MR, CPG, Da, Crys, or anything songs she uses. She also doesn't own Mel, Megan, or July! Or anything else you recognize. Or grape Jell-O.**

**Me: I wish I did. You know what else I wish I owned? A Wii! Wii's are so much fun, especially Mario part 8! I really like-**

**Da: OH! Can I babble too? I wish I owned PJO because then I would be rich with all the money I made, and I could by The maximum ride series and own that-**

**Da and Me: *Start babbling so much no one can hear what they're saying***

**CPG: *Runs in chasing Nico* The Weeping Angels will kill us all!**

**Everyone: STOP MAKING DOCTOR WHO REFERENCES!**

**CPG: NO!**

**Iggy: Before we die of annoyingness, read the story! I'm sure Fang thinks the same thing.**

**Fang: *Nods***

* * *

_Annie POV_

* * *

_Me: Why'd you eat my Ice cream?_

_Pegasus: I don't know._

_Me: Why'd you eat my TUNAFISH sandwich?_

_Hippocampi: I don't know. How can you eat fish? You're a great grand daughter of Poseidon!_

_Voice: Friday! Friday! Gotta get down on Friday!_

_Me: NOOO! Not that song! _

_Duck: A duck walked up to a lemonade stand! He said to the man running the stand "Hey...bum bum bum...Got any grapes?"_

_Me: NOOOO! NO MORE DUCK SONG! This is sooo not a wish my heart makes!_

_Voice: Everybody's ready for the weekend! Weekend!_

Then I woke up! Okay, so maybe my sleep wasn't 'peaceful' but it was better than most demigod dreams. Anyway, I woke up and my head was on Bob's lap. Awkward...Then I heard giggling from July.

"Why didn't you move me?" I asked her.

"You looked so...comfortable..."She giggled again.

"What's so funny?"

"You talk in your sleep! You said, 'No more Friday!' and 'No more Duck song!'. Were you speaking of the Duck song about the Duck who walked up to a lemonade stand and asked for grapes?"

"Yes! One of my foster brothers showed it to me, and it's been stuck in my head ever since!"

"It's on the O-pod."

"NOOO!" Unfortunately, my scream woke up the others.

"Where's the fire?" Asked Lily, jerking awake.

"I don't know, but we're here!" Replied Mel, pointing out the window. A few minutes later, we were standing at the train station, waiting for our train to arrive.

"I gotta use the bathroom!" July yelped.

"I _told _you not to drink so many caf-pows!" Lily yelled.

"Why didn't you go before we left?" Asked Mel.

"I didn't have to go then!" Replied July.

"Oh my gods! That is so cliche!" I shrieked. "July, just go use the potty so we can get on with our life!" They were all gawking at me. "Well! July do you need to go or not!" July scurried away.

"I've...never heard you blow up like that Annie!" Exclaimed Lily.

"Well, you've never heard me when I've had less than seven hours of sleep!"

"True..."

"So..." We stood in silence.

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later..._

* * *

"Should someone go check on July?" Suggested Mel. "The train's gonna be here any minute!" Then, a lightning bolt shot out of the sky and hit...you guessed it...The bathroom! We all turned to each other.

"Uh-oh!" And ran towards the bathroom.

* * *

**Me: *Walk in wearing a fez***

**Chrys: Why are you wearing a fez?**

**Me and CPG: I wear a fez now! Fezzes are coo!**

**Queenie: NO! Not another Doctor Who freak! **

**CPG: Doctor Who fans unite! *High fives Me* Do you like my Stetson?**

**Chrys: You wear a Stetson?**

**CPG: Yup. I wear a Stetson now, Stetsons are cool!**

**Betty: *Blasts My fez off***

**Queenie: *Blasts CPG's Stetson off**

**Me and CPG: Oh come on! You're worse than River!**

**Da: ENOUGH WITH THE DOCTOR WHO!**

**Me and CPG: Fine...**

**Chrys: Bob, can I have a dollar?**

**Bob: Sure, just sec...wait...I can't find my wall- CHRYS! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY WALLET! *Begins Chasing Chrys***

**Iggy: Can Fang and I leave now?**

**Da: I thought you left already! Now I can annoy you some more!*Starts rambling something about Max and pokeballs***

**CPG: I wanna annoy them too! *Begins telling them their whole life story beginning from Maximum Ride just to annoy them but it's so fast no one can understand her. Then start talking about ruining the space-time thingymahoosit because she told them all that***

**Iggy: NO! Why didn't we leave when we had the chance?**

**Fang: *Shrugs***

**Me: CPG, Da, sadly, I think we've annoyed them enough for today. Max is probably worried about them anyway! *Presses button on her I-phone and Fang and Iggy disappear***

**Nico: CPG, Do you have any more cookies?**

**CPG: Hi Nico! I thought you left already! Are you ready to-**

**Nico: I just want cookies!**

**CPG: You ate all mine, remember? Now we'd better get back to FmF before the readers go on a riot! Come on! *Drags Nico away***

**Da: I guess I'd better leave too...Bye! *Walks out***

**Me: Hello? Anyone there? I'm alone...Well, R&R peeps, I'm outta here! Sorry for the shortishness of the chapter! *waltzes away* **


	30. Chapter 27

**Me: I'm baaaaaaack! *No one answers* I said I'M BAAAAAACK! *Still nothing* Where is everbody? *Sees note on floor* **

**Note: Dear DancingQueen. We got tired of waiting for you to update and left to live our lives. We are very sorry for abandoning you, but we got bored! You left us for a month! Your Friends, Everybody.**

**Me: OMG! I'M SO SORRY! I was visiting family, and we went camping, and I got to see my cousin who I haven't seen in 2 years! Now I'm alone...*Starts crying* I guess I just have to wait until CPG, Da, and Chrys get here... *Ten Minutes later***

**CPG, Da, and Chrys: We're here! And we found everybody else!**

**Me: YAY! I'm so happy to see you guys! You all get cookies for coming! *Hands out cookies***

**CPG: I thought you weren't getting back till July!**

**Me: We're early!**

**Chrys: Where's Bob?**

**Me: IDK, probably pigging out on my not-so-secret stash of popcorn (He's addicted to it) *See's another note* Oooh! Another note!**

**Note: Dear DancingQueen. I'm sorry, but I won't come back to the Author's note until my crazy ex-girlfriend leaves. Sorry to disappoint you all. Your haracter, Bob. P.S. I'm the one who ate all your popcorn.**

**Chrys: He's not escaping that easily! *Uses awesome Hermes powers* I found Bob!**

**Bob: Meh. At least I have my popcorn...Hey! *Starts Chasing Chrys***

**Chrys: You're never getting your popcorn back! *Starts Running***

**Annie: Is it a talking popcorn box?**

**Me: *Sigh* No. **

**CPG: Hey Nico!**

**Nico: Do you have to chase me? Why not...Percy or someone?**

**CPG: Me and Seaweedbrain? EEEEEW! Do I look like Annabeth to you?**

**Nico: No...**

**CPG: Exactly! Anyway, DancingQueen! *Whispers something in my ear***

**Me: Yeah! Do it!**

**CPG: *Concentrates really hard* *Random Dalek Appears***

**Random Dalek: EXTERMINATE! Wait. Where Am I?**

**CPG: YES! I AM NOW IN CHARGE OF DOCTOR WHO CHARACTERS AND WHEN THEY RANDOMLY APPEAR IN STORIES!**

**Dalek: Humans cannot control Daleks! You will be exterminated! *Tries to shoot but nothng hppens***

**CPG: DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Dalek: What is a disclaimer?**

**Me: *HAnds him script***

**Dalek: Oh...DancingQueen411 does not own TheAwesomesaucenessofDa, ChickWithThePurpleGuitar, AnnaDaughterofHermes, Nico, Doctor Who-**

**River: *Randomly appearing* Thank god they don't *Disappears***

**Dalek: Or anything else in the story. *Disappears***

**CPG: I can now control Daleks! YAY!**

**Da: What is it with you and random Doctor Who references?**

**Me: Hey, I've been deprived of Doctor Who for the past 3 weeks! Random Doctor Who references make me happy!**

**Da: Um...I have no response to that...Can we torture Iggy and Fang some more?**

**Me: Sure!**

**Iggy: What the-Not you two again!**

**CPG Da and ME: There's three of us!**

**Iggy: Oh no.**

**Fang: Run?**

**Iggy: Yes *Run away as CPG, Da, and ME follow with weapons***

**Annie: BTW, CPG gave DQ the idea for July's weapon! NOW READ PEOPLES!**

* * *

Annie POV

We ran towards the bathroom, weapons out. Bursting into the now demolished loo (**A/N I've always wanted to say that! Loo, I mean, not now demolished),** we saw July with her stygian iron sword and spear. We'll call it a spord. So July had her stygian Iron spord in the air, crackling with electricity. Yes, it can conduct electricity.

Anywho, she had her spord out, screaming, "Take that you psycho little witch! Why'd you attack me?" At a girl standing in the corner with a celestial bronze knife.

"I attacked you because she told me too!" The girl explained, pointing at her head.

"Who?" Asked July.

"My voice! Dur!" The girl exclaimed like it was obvious.

"Chrys?" Asked Bob from behind me. "But you died in a monster attack!"

"But the doors of death are open! I came back, my voice told me to hunt you all down and kill you!" Then, strangely, she walked to him and...kissed him. I can just hear the audience going 'ooooooh.' And, um, I felt, kinda, jealous...I might have the teensiest crush on him...That's normal though, right? Tell me it's normal! *Cough*

Anyway, When she finally broke away she said, "Now I'll kill you all!" She smiled brightly. Yeah, I think she's loony-nutty...Anyway, in the bloody battle that ensued, it ended up Chrys was in the corner, smiling like a maniac, and we all had our swords pointed at her.

"Bob? Sweetie? You don't really want to kill me, do you?" Pleaded Chrys.

"Chrys, what happened to you? You used to be a sweet, prank loving, daughter of Hermes! Now all I see is a psycho maniac." Bob replied, not lowering his weapon. "You're not Chrys."

"Fine." She grumbled. "Maybe I have gone insane, but you won't get to kill me either! Toodles!" Then, the earth seemed to swallow her up, leaving us in a smoking bathroom, our swords pointed at nothing.

"That was..." Started Megan.

"Awkward. Just awkward." Finished Mel.

"Guys! We missed our train!" Declared Lily.

"Great." I grumbled. "We don't have enough for more tickets do we?" They all shook their heads. "Well, I guess we're walking then." We all trudged out the bathroom, and started walking towards the lone star state.

* * *

**Iggy: *Glancing at us following him* Where's one of Gazzy's bombs when I need one?**

**Fang: *Shrugs***

**Me: Truce guys! I'm tired. *Yawns* Too many late nights on vacation1 I just need...some...sleep...*Falls asleep at computer***

**Da: DQ? Hello! Wow, she's out cold...What do we do now?**

**CPG: *Gets an evil smile and Turns towards Iggy and Fang trying to sneak out* Might as well have some fun! *Da and CPG resume chasing the mutants***

**July: I LOVE MY SPORD! THANKS CPG! **

**CPG: *Yelling* NO PROBLEM!**

**Annie: We apologize for the shortness of the chapter, DQ wanted to et something up before you thought she vanished from the face of the earth...Now R&R! I know more than two people read this! Reviews will make DQ update faster! Go on! Press the button! You know you want too! **


	31. Chapter 28

**CPG: Hello? DQ? You here?**

**Da: Hello? Hey CPG! Where's DQ and Chrys?**

**Chrys: I'm here...Can't find DQ...**

**Annie: I know how to make her come! CPG, we need your awesome skills of making DW characters randomly appear in stories!**

**CPG: My powers are not 'Making DW characters randomly appear in stories'! I'm in charge of 'DW characters and when they randomly appear in stories!'**

**Annie: Whatevs. Just get over here! *Calls group to huddle* **

***Five Minutes later*CPG: *Concentrates really hard***

**Rose Tyler: *Appearing out of nowhere* Where am I? I was with The-**

**Wolfy: OMG! IT'S ROSE TYLER! *Runs to Rose* I can't believe it's you!**

**Annie: Told you she would come. *Smirks***

**Rose: Who are you?**

**Wolfy: I'm Rwyf-Yn-Y-Blaidd-Drwg! Your number one fan!**

**Rose: Blaidd Drwg...Isn't that-**

**Wolfy: Bad Wolf? Si, lo es. Now, since you are here, in all your awesomeness, could you do the disclaimer?**

**Rose: I guess...**

**Wolfy: Here's a script. *Hands Rose script***

**Rose: Um...Wolfy does not own: DW, PJatO, CPG, Da, Chrys, July, Mel, Megan, or an...Oompa-Loompa?**

**Annie: Theater camp. Don't ask. Unless you want to die by song.**

**Rose: Okaaaay. Where's the ladies room?**

**Wolfy: Down the hall, take a right, two lefts, three rights, up the stairs, a left, through the 5th door on the left, up those stairs, then 7th door on the right!**

**Rose: Okaaaay. *Walks down the hall, takes a right, two-Oh, you know what I mean***

**Chrys: Um...Wolfy? What happened to DQ?**

**Wolfy: *Facepalms* I am DQ. Under a different name! **

**Chrys: Why'd you change?**

**Annie: *Sigh* here we go again...**

**Wolfy: I've been asked that quite a lot. You see, I've been obsessed with Doctor Who for a while now, but became even more so because there're no new episodes until...idk when. :( Also, my new user name, which is 'I am the Bad Wolf' in Welsh, went great with my profile pic. Because it's Rose. If you made the connection, please says so in a review. If not, say you didn't because I wanna know how many people read these. Um...Where was I?**

**Da: CPG your new use name.**

**Wolfy: Right. I decided to make my user name something DW related, because DW is that awesome. And because DancingQueen was getting old. And I put 'Wolfy' in my A/Ns because I'm too lazy to type the full name. End of story.**

**CPG: k...**

**Annie: It could be worse. She could make you call her Queen Wolfy. Or Queen Alfredo Sauce.**

**CPG and Da: Why?**

**Wolfy: Theater camp. Long story. PM me later. **

**Da: Okay...Anyway...Time to chase random characters again?**

**Wolfy: Yup. But we're gonna chase-**

**Nico: Hey guys, what'd I miss?**

**CPG: NICO!**

**Wolfy: Yup, we're chasing Nico!**

**Nico: Oh gods. *Begins running* WHY ME?**

**Annie: *Facepalms* Juvenile weirdos.**

**Wolfy: Thanks.**

**Annie: *Facepalms again* Just read.**

* * *

_Bob POV_

My thoughts were jumbled as we walked. _Why would Gaea send my old old old old old girlfriend after me? Why would she still think we're together? Why is she insane? _I glanced at the others and saw they were in a group giggling like a bunch of Aphrodite girls over something, except for Annie, who seemed lost in thought, humming some random song.

* * *

_Annie POV_

I had a ton questions running through my head as we walked. _Who exactly is Chrys? Why would Gaea send _her_? Why is she insane? Why am I asking myself questions? _I was pulled out of my musing by the others giggling like teenage girls. Wait, we are teenage girls...

"What are you giggling about?" I asked them, walking over to their group.

"The fact you have crush on Bob!" Mel said in a singsong voice.

"I do not! What would make you think that?" I denied, blushing redder than a tomato.

"The fact you looked so mad when Chrys kissed Bob, and you're blushing right now!" Explained July, smirking.

"Oh. I probably should've known that." I said.

"Yup, now, you should also know that 7 demigods traveling on their own on foot cross country is a monster magnet, and-"

"There's a monster coming towards us isn't there?" I asked.

"Yup." We turned towards the giant hydra loping towards us. Then I heard a rustle from the bushes and turned to see a Dracnae stepping out. Then a thump came from my left and looked to see three hellhounds sneaking towards us. I pulled out my headband/trident from my pocket (I was wearing my pink one) and poited it at the monsters. Before I knew it, me and my friends were locked in battle, right when it seemed like we were overwhelmed, a girl who seemed my age, with dark brown hair halfway down her back, dressed a camp shirt and jeans, popped into the middle of the battle. She noticed what was going on, and shouted,

"διώξει αυτά τα όντα του σκότους από αυτό το μέρος!" (Translation: Banish these beings of darkness from this place). The monsters disappeared in a shower of sparks. We all turned our weapons to the stranger. Now that I could get a better look, I noticed she was about 5' 4'', making her taller than me, with hazel eyes. "This is how you greet the girl who just saved your lives?" She asked.

"Who are you?" Asked Ariana, being blunt, as always. Stranger rolled her eyes.

"Don't you recognize me? Samantha Parkingson, daughter of Hecate. Your half-sister Ariana."

"That's how you made the monster disappear!" Exclaimed Lily. She's a bit slow at times.

"Oh! Now I remember! You're always on that demigod laptop watching some show!" Exclaimed Ariana.

"That show is amazing!"

"Anyway, why're you here?" I intervened. Hecate kid fights can get pretty bad.

"Well, I'm-Oh. My. Gods. Is that a Doctor Who jacket?"

"Yeah, why? Are you a Whovian too?" She asked.

"Yeah! Whovians unite! I can't believe I'm actually meeting another American Whovian! Wait until I post this!" I shrieked. Seriously, actually meeting a real live American Doctor Who fan is amazing. **(A/N I have yet to do so. :( Back to the Story.)**

"I thought you didn't have a facebook!" Said Lily.

"I meant on Fanfiction! There's another Whovian I talk with all the time!"

"What's her pen-name?" Asked Sam.

"ChickWithThePurpleGuitar."

"_I'm_ ChickWithThePurpleGuitar! Are you Rwyf-Yn-Y-Blaidd-Drwg?" My jaw dropped. I was very shocked that she and I were meeting

"Yes! Oh my gods, I can't believe I'm actually meeting you!"

"I can't believe I'm meeting you! This'll make it so much easier to write AUoA!"

"What's AUoA?" Cut in Lily.

"A universe of adventure! Our totally awesome Doctor Who fic!"

"Oh. What's-"

"Sorry to interrupt your little chat, but we're kinda ON A QUEST!" Screamed Ariana.

"Someones a little pushy." I muttered. She glared at me.

"Right. I bring a message from the Argo II!" Sam declared.

"What is it?" I asked, eager to hear from the other questers.

"Well, Nico says he misses you," Bob turned slightly red at this. "Cee says hi, and Chiron would like to know how your quest is going. But the real reson I'm here is something Rachel said last night: The night, the winner, and the smart one shall turn, but will not harm you if from your mistakes you learn." Sam said gravely.

"You're sure this is for us?"

"Positive."

"Well, tell Chiron we're a little behind schedule, we missed our train, Gaea knows we're on the move, and tell Nico and the others hi!"

"Will do!" and with a shout of 'Geronimo!' she disappeared.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Allons-y!" I cried, and we marched onwards. Then Lily asked the question.

"What's Doctor Who?" The others facepalmed. Lily hadn't spent as much time woth me as the others, she was busy with the strawberries and the Demeter cabin garden, so I had yet to tell her about the awesomeness of Doctor Who. The others were sick of it though.

* * *

After an hour of trying to explain Doctor Who, I'd pulled out my O-pod and began listening to Chameleon Circuit. So we walked in silence for a few hours. Until they started complaining about my music taste...

"Could you please lisen to something else?" Asked Mel as 'Still not Ginger' came on again.

"No." I replied, and tried to focus on the awesomeness of Chameleon Ciruit.

"Why not?"

"Uh, Cause it's awesome!" I explained.

"Why can't you listen to Friday or something?" Asked Lily. One difference between me and my peeps (yes, my friends are sugar coated marshmallows) is that they love Friday. I hate it's slimy guts. End o' discussion.

"No." I growled. "I will not listen to that song. Ever. AGAIN!"

"Why don't you like it?" Asked Lily.

"It's annoying! Who cares if it's Friday?" I growled.

"Are you kidding? Friday is the best day ever!" Lily giggled. She can be so like an Aphrodite girl at times.

"No, Saturday is! Friday is the worst because it seems to be so slow, because it's right before the weekend!" I retorted.

"How about this?" Cut in Megan. "We can listen to...Taylor Swift!" She suggested. I pondered to choices for a bit.

"Fine. Only because you guys won't be happy unless I do." I muttered as I changed the song artist. Then of course, Mean had to start playing. **(A/N, I swear that song is following me. Seriously. Okay, okay, I'm leaving) **

* * *

A few hours later we were sitting under the stars, our tent pitched, and dinner eaten. I laid in the grass, staring up at the stars, thinking about traveling them. Maybe with a cool alien in a blue box **(See, I can fit a DW reference in anywhere! Fine, I'm going.)** I didn't notice the others go inside the tent, until it was just Bob and me. I decided to ask him something that had been bugging me all day.

"Bob? Who's Chrys?"

"She was my best friend. We started dating a few years ago. Then she died in one of the monster attacks leading up to the war."He whispered. His eyes filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry. It must hurt seeing her again, especially like this. You must miss her."

"Yeah..." He trailed off.. I pulled him into a hug. Then he said, "I might've found someone else though."

"Who?" I asked.

"You." He replied. Then before I knew what was happening, he kissed me.

* * *

**Wolfy: ANNIE! You know I won't let you date till your 16!**

**Annie: Only because your mom is the same way.**

**Betty: *Walking in with Queenie* Darn. I thought you left already. What's with all the DW?**

**Wolfy: Where've you been? I had to type this all by myself!**

**BEtty: Queenie and I were on break.**

**Queenie: Yup.**

**Wolfy: AS for the Doctor who, me and my buddies here *Gestures to Da and CPG* are obsessed! Chrys is the only sane one!**

**Chrys: Unfortuneately.**

**CPG: Can I say it?**

**Da: I wanna say it!**

**CPG: But I want to!**

**Wolfy: We'll all say it.**

**Everyone: REVIEW PEOPLES! Remember to include wheather or not you got the Rose/Bad Wolf connection!**


	32. Chapter 29

**Wolfy: *is crying***

**Chrys: What's the matter?**

**Wolfy: Theater Camp is over! *Continues crying***

**Nico: And this is a bad thing, how?"**

**Wolfy: :( *Zaps Nico with laser eyes then continues crying***

**CPG: What did you do? :(**

**Random Girl: Obviously she zapped him with her awesome Queen of Group 5 powers! **

**Da: Who're you?**

**Random Girl: I'm Princess Doughnut, one of the princesses of group 5! A reviewer asked Queen Alfredo-excuse me-Wolfy, to stop with the DW in the authors notes for this story, since it's not a DW fic and she has no idea what DW is, so I'm doing the disclaimer! :D **

**Everyone beisdes Doughnut and Wolfy: Are you from theater camp?**

**Princess Doughnut: Yup! Now, Alfredo-excuse me- Wolfy doesn't own PJatO, HoO, Da, Chrys, CPG, me, Mel, Megan, or a lifetime supply of Wonka chocolate!**

**Wolfy: *Finally stopped crying* Yes, But I've got a golden ticket! I've got a golden chance to make my waaaaaay! And with a golden ticket it's a gol-mphffmphfmffmg *Mouth gets covered by Everyone besides Doughnut***

**Everyone besides Doughnut: ENOUGH WITH THE WILLY WONKA JR.!**

**Wolfy: *Shoves hands off* Fine. As long as Doughnut STOPS SQUEEZING MY TAIL!**

**Princess Doughnut: *Sigh* Fine. *Lets go of tail of squirrel costume the others never noticed she was wearing***

**Wolfy: Thank you! Now, on we go!**

**Betty: BTW, I'm typing this. Not Wolfy. Just saying.**

**Queenie: And I'm helping. Just saying.**

**Wolfy: Shut your pie-hole. *Replaces duct-tape over the Shabti's mouth***

* * *

_Annie POV_

Bob. Was. Kissing me. And, to tell you the truth, I didn't really mind...Until a round of applause and a cry of 'Finally!' came from the tent. I turned around glaring to see my so called 'friends' spying on us from the tent.

"Finally!" Lily cried again.

"What?" I asked, glad that it was dark enough they couldn't see me blushing.

"He finally came to his senses! It's obvious he's had a crush on you since you first came to camp!"

"Wait does this mean you guys are dating now?" Interrupted Mel. I glanced at Bob, and he nodded. _I guess that means yes._

"Yeah, I guess so!" I replied.

"Great. Now you guys are gonna be all lovey-dovey for the rest of the quest." Muttered Ariana. She's such a Poopy-pants. **(I 3 Warehouse 13! Okay, leaving...)**

"I solemnly swear on Fish Custard I will not let Bob and I's relation ship get in the way of the quest." I told them gravely. They looked at me strange. As a Whovian I am subject to those for the rest of my life.

"Fish Custard? You seriously said that?" Asked July.

"No, I normally said that. You cannot break a swear sworn on Fish of story."

"Whatever. Let's just go to bed." Mumbled July crawling into the tent. We all followed, and Bob offered to take first watch. I crawled into my sleeping bag, and fell asleep. Of course, mother decided to pay me a visit tonight.

* * *

_Annie's Dream_

"Hi mom." I said irritably.

"Hello sweetie! How've you been?" She asked cheerily. I gave her a 'really?' Look. "Right. Well, I'll cut to the chase: I have a bad feeling about Bob."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, but my love goddess senses are saying this isn't gonna end well!"

"Well, you did so well warning me about that in fifth grade." I grumbled.

"I'm sorry about that, but every girl needs a first heartbreak, and you just experienced yours sooner rather than later. But I'm here for you now!" At this, I pretty much exploded.

"Mom. I was in FIFTH GRADE! You might've given me a little warning! 11 is a little young to get your heartbroken in my opinion! You weren't there for me then, how can I be sure you'll be here now?" I slowly calmed down, and saw how much I'd hurt my mom. "Look, I didn't mean it like that, it's just, I'm a big girl! I can make my own decisions." We hugged.

"I love you sweetie."

"I love you too, mom." Then she left my dream and I slept peacefully for the rest of the night. No, pegasus's, hippocampi, Ducks, or Friday. Just sleep.

* * *

**Wolfy: Sorry it's kinda short, it seemd like a good place to end the chapter...Oh, I forgot to mention, the whole 'No, I normally said that' thing belongs to ff author Paramoll, in her story Metamorphic, and 'Swearing on Fish Custard' belongs to ChickWithThePurpleGuitar/MyNameIsAwesome and The AwesomesaucenessOfDa. **

**CPG and Da: Thanks!**

**Betty: So you give another author credit if you use their stuff, but you don't give me credit for typing this!**

**Queenie: Or me!**

**Wolfy: Be quiet unpaid interns! *Put's ductape back on***

**CPG: Can you bring Nico back?**

**Wolfy: *Grumbling* Fine...*Shoots gold laser out of eyes and Nico reappears.***

**Nico: Since when were you able to do that? :O**

**Wolfy: Tuesday July 19th!**

**Nico: Okaaaay...**

**Da: How could I get these powers?**

**Princess Doughnut: Being crowned Queen for 2 weeks by your friends, and being a kind and fair ruler. Unlike King Ben...He's our new court jester, Chicken! Also, give your whole group food nicknames starting with the same letter as their first name!**

**Da: *Writes down instructions* Sweet! Hey CPG, could you crown me Queen for 2 weeks?**

**CPG: Why? *CPG and Da walk away discussing why Da should be Queen***

**Chrys: I gotta go, Have stuff to do, people to prank! *Poofs away***

**Doughnut and Wolfy: Well, all we have to left to say is...if you read this type 'The Purple Frog hops across the desert' somewhere in you review! So...Review!**


	33. Authors Note Please read!

**Wolfy: I come bearing news from, well, me, the authoress!**

**Everyone else: Good or bad?**

**Wolfy: Unfortunately, bad.**

**Everyone else: Aww. What is it?**

**Wolfy: Updates are probably gonna get very slow, because school started for me, and I'm in mostly honors classes, and on top of homework I'm doing this One Year Adventure novel thingy my mom found. (It's a lot harder than you'd think, but pretty fun!) I also have dance class and my Theater Group (We're taking one of last years shows Downtown in January :D)! And one week in Nov. and April I will not update at all, because I have to go straight from school to rehearsal, and rehearsal lasts until at least 10:00 pm. And I'm not sure about Jan. so I may or may not update then. I'm not saying I've been updating a lot, because I haven't, I'm just giving ya'll a heads up.**

**Random Reader: You actually have life?**

**Wolfy: Yes, I do? Now who let him in here? **

**Random Reader: I let myself in! Someone said there was cake!**

**Wolfy: Not for you! *Claps and muscular security guard dressed in what looks like camp armor drag Random Reader out* As I was saying, until I get back into the groove of things, work out my schedule, updates will be slow, and come to a stop in Jan. one week in Nov. and one week in April. Anybody want to say something?**

**Alex: I LOVE TRAIN BOMB SURVIVALS! WOO-HOO!**

**Wolfy: How did you get here? Go back to Little Big Planet 2!**

**Alex: Fine. *Walks away***

**Wolfy: Also, the only reason I can update now is because it's early release all this week. Then it switches to a normal schedule. :(**

**Percy: At least you don't have ADHD or Dyslexia.**

**Wolfy: I don't, but my older sister's friend has Dyslexia!**

**Shulie: Can you just get back to practicing now? Auditions aren't that far away**

**Wolfy: Why? So I can be you in School House Rock? Wait, how're you even here? You're not real!**

**Shulie: Oh. *Vanishes into smoke***

**Wolfy: Before we get invaded by singing cats who need me to practice, I'm gonna end this. Adios for now!**

**~Wolfy**

**P.S. Please don't report me for doing a chapter that's just an Authors Note. Lot's of people do this, I'm not the first.**


	34. Chapter 30

**Wolfy: I'M ALIVE! *Walks in with huge grin* **

**Chrys: What're you so happy about?**

**Wolfy: Among other things, Eureka ended, I had AMAZING chicken for dinner, my BFF has a FF account, and I HAVE 98 REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY! Can we hit 100? 100th reviewer gets virtual cookies and...What they hey, we can use another person, they get to be in the AN's too! Please, though, wait until I contact you to send the information for your Authors Note self, I don't wan't review consisting of just that.**

**Betty: WHAT? MORE PEOPLE?  
**

**Queenie: I'm with Betty, WHAT?**

**Wolfy: How many times do I have to tell ya'll BE QUIET!**

**CPG: Hey, only I'm allowed to torture my Shabti!**

**Wolfy: You yell at him then.**

**CPG: SHUT UP QUEENIE! Or I'll use your full name.**

**Wolfy: Same goes for you Betty.**

**Betty and Queenie: *Glare at them***

**Wolfy: Better.**

**Da: *Munching on Cookies* What'd I miss?**

**Wolfy: I have 98 reviews! *Does happy dance* To celebrate we shall torture Nico!**

**Da: YAY!**

**Nico: WHAT?  
Wolfy: *Pulls out makeup bag and speaks with ridiculous accent* We're giving you brand new image! You have too much black, you need color, how about some pink? And glitter, you can't go wrong with glitter? **

**Nico: SAVE ME! *Starts running***

**Everyone else: *Grabs random makeover supplies and chases him***

* * *

_Annie POV_

The next couple days went along fairly quickly. There were only a few monster attacks, which we found odd, but were grateful for it. We kept in touch with the Argo II courtesy of Sam. She said Nico didn't seem to happy when he heard Bob and I were dating. Don't know why though. **(That's so true about me. Wouldn't know someone had a crush on me if it slapped me in the face. Except for this kid in theater class. But he was annoying.) **Also, the sun chariot didn't stop going, Artemis had filled in for Apollo.

Finally, the day came when we reached Texas.

"Yes! Home at last!" I cried as we crossed the border. Stopping to rest, we laid down beneath a huge oak tree. Although we had taken off our jackets a while ago, I was the only one not sweating.

"You like this weather?" Asked Lily unbelievingly.

"Of course! It's only 90 degrees! How can you stand New York weather? It gets so cold!"

"Touché."

"Now, if I were a gang of Gaea's forces hiding the god of sunlight, where would I go?" Then, it hit me. No, literally, there was a pice of paper that hit me in the face. I turned it over to read.

**Calling all Monsters, Calling all Monsters!**

**Demigods get you down? Tired of being killed all the time?**

**Then come down to the Monster Mash!**

**At this seminar we'll be taught new techniques, sure to beat those pesky people, and try them out on the Sun God, Apollo!**

**So hurry on down! We're located at Monster Gym!**

**Don't Delay!**

**The Seminar goes from 7:30-9:30, but stick around afterwards, there'll be refreshments.**

"Well, that's not obvious at all." Muttered Megan sarcastically.

"Okay, we know where it is, somewhat, how're we getting in? It's a building full of monsters!" Declared Bob. I looked at him.

"That's where this comes in." I said mischievously, pulling out the makeup kit from Aphrodite. Bob looked horrified.

A few hours later, we were all ready. Ariana, Megan, and I were dressed as Empousai, in skinny jeans, halter tops, and fashionable purses, courtesy of Aphrodite, (except for my headband, the one Poseidon gave me) while the others were staying behind to be our back-up forces (Actually, July and Mel refused to put on make-up, we couldn't come up with a male humanoid monster for Bob, and Lily suggested the 'Back-up forces thing' so we let her keep the others company.) After spraying some stuff that Aphrodite insisted would cover our scent (Odeur de la Lulu)We caught a Taxi to the Monster Gym, and went inside at 7:25. The place was packed! There were monsters of all shapes and sizes. A few eyed us suspiciously, but we just flipped our hair and did our best to look Empousa-ish.

"Everyone, please take your seats! The seminar will begin momentarily!" Announced a Dracnae, stepping onto the stage. We took some seats in the back row, and each set our purses in a seat, thus ensuring no monsters could sit next to us and discover our secret. We sat there listening, and I was shocked. _Seriously? We learned these techniques already! Get with the times girl! _I thought. An hour later, the Dracnae announced,

"Now, enough talking, let's try them out! Giants! Bring out the prisoner!" A few Laestrygonian giants left, then came back dragging a chained Apollo with them. But he didn't look like Apollo. His clothes were in rags, his hair was a mess (I nearly gasped at this) and he didn't have his usual sun-god glow about him. _The sooner we finish rescuing him, the better. _I thought. I caught Apollo's eye and winked at him. He seemed to understand and gave an almost incomprehensible nod.

_Annie, is that you? _Asked a little voice inside my head that I recognized as Apollo.

_"No, it's the muffin man. YES IT'S ME!"_

_"No need to be so pushy."_

_"Sorry."_

_"Is it safe to assume you're here to rescue me?"_

_"Si, lo es."_

_"Come on! You know I don't speak German!" _He whined. I nearly face-pamled. For the record, 'Si, lo es' means 'Yes, it is' In Spanish.

_"I'm not responding to that. Do you have enough power to transport us out of here if we get close enough?"_

_"Why can't you do it? You're a goddess too!"_

_"First I don't know how, and I don't wanna end up in the Sahara desert. Second, I don't know if I can. And you didn't answer my question!"_

_"Okay..." _He sighed _"No, I do not have the power."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because, these chains were forged in the fires of Pompeii, they prevent me from using my awesome sun-godness."_

_"Okay...So we need to get you out of the chains?"_

_"Yup."_

_"Okay...I got it! When I shout 'Expelliarmus!' The others should come in with their weapons, and we'll fight our way to you, break the chain, then you'll transport us out! Easy as pie!"_

_"Expelliarmus?"_

_"Si."_

_"Enough with the German!" _Again, I resisted the urge to facepalm.

_"Look, is it a plan or not?"_

_"It's a plan." _I was jolted out of my mental conversation by a nudge from Mel, who pointed towards the stage, where the monsters were slowly advancing on Apollo.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" I yelled, turning my headband into a trident. Ariana pulled out her magic channeling sword, and Mel pulled out her dagger.

"WHAT?" Shrieked the Dracnae. "How could you have missed these demigods?"

"Odeur de la Lulu." They looked confuzzled. "Awesomely awesome stuff that covers our scent."

"Whatever. Looks like we'll test out out techniques on real demigods then." Commanded the Dracnae (Let's call her Zenda) I really wanted to roll my eyes. "Wait!" Zenda shouted. "Keep that one alive!" She gestured to me. "Do what you want with the others. Now CHARGE!" So the battle began. And the others were no where to be found.

**Wolfy: The end! *Reads an email she just got and Starts crying***

**Da: What? I thought you wanted this to be a long chapter! Why are you crying?**

**Wolfy: We're not taking Joseph downtown! :'(**

**Nico: Who's Joseph? Why would you take him downtown?**

**NinjaWithAwesomeSwords: YES! NOW YOU HAVE NO EXCUSE FOR THOSE SONGS! :D**

**Wolfy: *Lasers NwAS* Not who, what. Last fall, my theater group did a production of Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat, okay? Then, they decided they were gonna take it downtown in January. So I got all excited 'cause I've never done a show downtown. They decided to do Schoolhouse Rock this fall because it's cheap and they already have most of the stuff so they could save money for downtown. Now, they just set an email saying that...that...that they're not taking it downtown because too many of the leads aren't gonna be able to! :'( *Runs off sobbing***

**Mysterious girl: I'll go comfort her, you guys keep reading *Follows Wolfy***

* * *

_Annie POV_

A few minutes later, we were panting, observing the carnage that lay before us. The others had popped in a couple seconds late, screaming 'FOR NARNIA!' (I have strange friends.) We freed Apollo fairly quickly but, being the idiot he is, he forgot what to do, and we got separated. So we had to fight until everyone was either dead or ran away. Anyway, as we re-grouped after the battle, I realized Bob wasn't there.

"Hey, Lily, where's Bob?" I asked.

"We were separa-Oh my gods." She exclaimed, pointing to something behind me. I turned around. It was a body on the ground. A human body. Bob's body.

"No. No!" I screamed running over to him.

* * *

_Lily POV_

I followed Annie as she ran over to Bob. Okay, maybe pointing out that he was probably dead wasn't the best thing possible...Yeah...Definitely not...Anyway, apparently he wasn't quite dead, because he whispered something in Annie's ear, _then_ he died. Annie stood up, tears running down her cheeks.

"Good night sweet prince, and flights of angels sing thee to thy rest." She whispered, as the tears faster, soon the others realized what had happened, and we were all crying like babies. Except for Annie. She stood there, clenching and un-clenching her fists, blinking back the tears. Suddenly, wiping her eyes frantically, Annie turned and glared at her surroundings. Her gaze rested on Apollo.

"This is all your fault!" She screamed, stalking towards him. "If you hadn't forgotten your part of the plan, we'd all be safe a sound, and Bob would still be alive!" Ouch.

Apollo looked taken aback. "Now, Annie-"

"Don't 'Annie' me!" She spat. "You know it's true! You are the worst parent figure I've ever had! You all are!" She screamed, looking up towards the sky. "I hate you all! You hear me? I hate you!" And apparently she can use her goddess powers for teleporting type stuff, because she screwed up her face, then disappeared in a flash of...pink? We all turned to glare at Apollo, who looked sheepish.

"I guess I should take you back to camp now..." He trailed off, and we disappeared in a flash of golden light.

* * *

We appeared in camp just as the Agro II Crew came back with the Romans. They turned to us grinning, then noticed our faces and stopped. Nico pushed his way to the front of the crowd.

"Guys, what happened? Where's Annie and Bob?" He sorta spat Bob's name. Wouldn't know why...We turned to Apollo, expecting him to man up and explain.

"Well, uh, actually, what happened was-" He cut himself off and teleported away. Everyone turned to us. I sighed. This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

_Annie POV_

I opened my eyes and realized that I had gone back camp. Great. Then I realized I was in my little secret-ish clearing thing. I sat down on the grass and stared at the stars, trying to hold back the tears, occupy my mind with anything but Bob. A few minutes later, someone came and sat down beside me.

"Hey." He said. I turned and saw it was Nico.

"Hey." I said back. Then, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I just began crying like it was the end of the world. And it might as well have been.

* * *

_Nico POV_

As Annie began sobbing, I pulled her to me and let her cry on my shoulder. I didn't say anything, didn't try to calm her down, just let her cry. I know what it's like to lose someone you love, and I knew all those people saying 'sorry' or 'It's gonna be okay' all the time doesn't help. Even if I really hated the guy who died. Slowly, the tears diminished, and I knew she was done. Giving me a watery smile, she said,

"I just ruined your shirt."

"Who cares, it's just a shirt." I replied. We laid down. Not saying anything, just watching the stars. Before I knew it, we were asleep.

* * *

**Mysterious teen: Feel better?**

**Wolfy: *Sniffling* I guess...****OH! I forgot to do this, KRONK!**

**Kronk: Yeah?**

**Mysterious girl: How'd you manage to get him?**

**Kronk: I'm her part time evil minion since Yzma's a part time principal at Kuzco Academy.**

**Wolfy: Yeah yeah yeah, just do the disclaimer.**

**Kronk: Wolfy doesn't own PJatO, HoO, Da, Chrys, CPG, Mel, Megan, or me. Well, she partially owns me, but Yzma owns me partially too-**

**CPG: Is something burning?**

**Kronk: My spinach puffs!**

**Wolfy: Aaah, Kronk...So many memories...**

**Chrys: Who's the mysterious girl?**

**Wolfy: OH! This is my Best friend in real life, I'mAWildFlower! Say Hi WildFlower!**

**WildFlower: Hi WildFlower!**

**Wolfy: She patially co-authored this chapter, cause we carpool from school, and got bored at my house. **

**WildFlower: It was either this or play Polly Pockets. And she drags her obsession into that...**

**Wolfy: Hey it's an Obsession! It means I NEVER STOP THINKING ABOUT IT! Hehe, Anyway, If you guys actually read my authors notes, put 'They paid the fair to America and there they melted in' in your review. Anyone know where that's from?**

**WildFlower and CPG: OH! OH! I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW**

**Wolfy: Who are you, Twinkle? Whatever, you can tell them next chapter. Aaaaaand...I think that's everything!**

**WF: WAIT!**

**Wolfy: Oh yeah, my little sis owns the name Odeur de la Lulu (Although she uses it for something else entirely. It's funnier when she does it) Wingz-and-a-Fez owns 'Confuzzled', William Shakespeare owns 'Good night sweet prince and may flights of angels sing thee to thy rest.' WildFlower owns the whole 'The Fires of Pompeii' thing...hehehe, the fires of Pompeii**

**CPG/Da: Hehehe**

**WF: Do I wanna know?**

**Wolfy/Cpg/Da: Nope**

**Betty: I TYPED THIS!  
Wolfy: SHUT! UP!**

**WF: Bad day?**

**Wolfy: Yup. You've been with me all day, you should know! *Sigh* Just review peoples! Don't forget, 100th reviewer is in the A/Ns! :D :D :D **

**WF: And, we apologize for not actually writing the 'super-awesome-mega-action-fight ****scene' (That goes to Wingz-and-a-Fez) we stink at those. ALso, we hope this was long enough for ya'll. Whithout the AN's, it was six pages on pages typing for MAc. So yeah. Now get out! *Slams random door in your face***


	35. Chapter 31

**Wolfy: I'm here! Sorry it took so long, I had some family visiting over Christmas break, and couldn't get a free minute. But, I've officially seen all the Pirates movies, Arthur Christmas, The Adventures of TinTin, Little Shop of Horrors, and Phantom of the Opera, 25th anniversary edition at the Royal Albert Hall - London. **

**Da: Who names their kid TinTin?**

**Wolfy: I haven't got a clue. But it was an okay movie. But Phantom of the Opera was the best! The Phaaaaaantom of the opera is there, inside my mind...He's there! The Phantom of the Opera! He's there- **

**CPG: WOLFY! Do you have a contest winner person yet?**

**Betty: NO! WHY'D YOU REMIND HER!**

**Queenie: Yes, WHYYYYY?**

**Wolfy: Oh yeah! The real 100th reviewer was our lovely friend Chrys-**

**Chrys: Hi!**

**Wolfy: But, since she's already here, I let 101st reviewer, TimeLadySkie, a daughter of Athena, be our guest!**

**Skie: HI! **

**Wolfy: Under her request, I have decided to let dear Annabeth do the disclaimer.**

**Annabeth: *Poofs in* What? Where am I? I was about to ride off into the sunset with my Percykins!**

**Skie: ...**

**Wolfy: I might've accidentally pressed the OOC button...**

**Skie: :(**

**Wolfy: Hehehe...Annabeth! Read the Disclaimer!**

**Annabeth: Ahem. Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg, or, Wolfy, does not own, TheAwesomesaucenessOfDa, ChickWithThePurpleGuitar, AnnaDaughterofHermes, TimeLadySkie, Mel, Megan, Me, or the supermegafoxyqwesomehotness I call my beloved Percy!**

**Wolfy: Did you just say Percy was the hottest guy in the world?**

**Annabeth: Yup! **

**Skie: Oh no you didn't! It's either David Tennant or John Barrowman! Never, that Kelpheaded, coralfaced, seaweedbrain you call Percykins!  
Annabeth: NO! Only I can call him seaweedbrain! And he is too! **

**Skie: Is not!  
Annabeth: Is too!**

**Wolfy: *Facepalming* I knew this was a bad idea...Just go read.**

* * *

_Annie's POV_

* * *

What I assumed was a few hours later, I awoke to someone slowly moving me away from Nico. As soon as I was a safe distance from Nico, I pulled a defense move Bob had taught me and ended on top of my opponent, who didn't put up a fight, my trident at his throat. Then I noticed who it was.

"B-b-b-Bob?" I whispered. "Bu-bu-bu-bu-but you died! I saw it with my own two eyes! How're you not dead?"

"Yeah...about that...look can we go talk somewhere private? This is sorta secret..." he glanced to where Nico was still sound alseep..._Wait a minute, is he sucking his thumb?_

"Fine. But you. Will. Explain."

A few minutes later...

We were just inside camp borders, by Thalia's Pine, Bob gazing longingly towards the outside.

"Isn't it beautiful Annie?"

"What am I supposed to be seeing?"

"All that...the outside world. Freedom."

"Okay...Anyway, I need answers. Now."  
"I didn't really die."

"What?"

"Gaea just made it seem like I did." _What?_

"Who?"

"You know, Gaea, mother earth-"

"Yeah, I know, but how? Why? I thought you were on our side." I gasped. _I can't believe he'd do this... _The lines from the extra prophecy came to my mind. _The Night, The Winner, and the Smart One will turn, but will not harm you if from your mistakes you learn._

"Don't you see, Annie? When Gaea wins, Camp halfblood will be gone. We'll be free! No rules, no cabins, just freedom."

"Bob? Are you on drugs or something? I admit, some rules are stupid, but rules are there for a reason. If Gaea wins, the world will be in total chaos! And, what's wrong with camp?" _Okay, so The Winner obviously means Bob, being a son of Nike. Who's the Night and the Smart One?_

"What's wrong? You have to get up at, like, 6 in the morning, have to follow their schedule for your cabin, curfew at 9:00 sharp every night- Then you get up and do the same thing the next day! It's just so...boring! Gaea...promised me."

"Promised you what?" I spat.

"Freedom. From this...monotonous life." I turned away from him, making to go back to camp. "Annie, don't be like this, please!"

"Why? You pretty much stabbed in the back, and the heart! How come you never mentioned this! You never even said it was boring!"

"Annie...you have to come with me." He mumbled, looking at the ground.

"What?"

"Annie. You're a goddess, living on earth as a demigod. Whoever has you on their team will be the most likely winner. We need you our team." _So, he's asking me to abandon my friends, family, basically my whole life, to come to the dark side and support a reign of Chaos? How nuts is he?_

"And if I don't?"

"They'll have to kill you...I don't want that to happen."

"Then you'll have to kill me. I won't turn. I-I-I'd much rather die then turn to the enemy. Even if I never see you again." Tears formed in my eyes as the curtains fell on our relationship.

"Annie, don't cry-" Bob tried to give me a hug, but I yanked out of his grasp. _I will not cry. Not in front of him. Especially not in front of him._

"Well, aren't you gonna kill me?" That didn't sound as confident as I would've liked.

"Annie, I'm not the one to kill you-" He was cut off by a familiar voice.

"I am." Natasha stepped out from behind the tree, a bow in her hands, smirking.

"Natasha?" _The Night or the Smart One? Um, she's a daughter of Nemesis-_

"You got it? Now, are you sure you won't come with us?" _Nemesis is related to...Oh! Nyx is her mom! Goddess of the night! _"Annie? Are you even listening?" Asked Natasha, drawing me from my thoughts.

"What? Oh, yes, I'm sure." _Who's the smart one..._

"Well, then. You'd better run." She notched an arrow, and I ran, the tears streaming down my cheeks. _My first boyfriend since 5th grade, my second in my whole life, and he's a backstabbing maniac. My first camp friend, and she's evil. I need to work on my people reading skills._

* * *

_An hour later..._

* * *

Hot tears flew off my cheeks. My eyes burned from the wind rushing against them. I felt my steps slowing. I'd been running for an hour, I couldn't go on. I stumbled over a rock, which slowed me even more. An arrow nicked my arm. Blood gushing out, the wound started to burn. I fell to the ground as another arrow locked into my leg. I remembered a song I heard on the radio that went something like this

_If I die young_

_Bury me in satin_

_lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

Of course, I'd be the only one to recall a song on the brink of death. With two poisoned wounds I felt myself dying. My friends, July and Cassie, stood over me, their tears falling onto me.

"What have you done to her?" Cried July. Laying down next to me. She started sobbing into my shirt. A girl of 13, with hair the color of a night sky and eyes of the same color, loomed over me. I looked into her eyes and murmured.

"Why Natasha? Why?" I grimaced in pain. We locked eyes again.

"You betrayed me! You both did!" she gestured to July "I always get revenge. You both deserve to die. Sadly, Zeus would kill me if I touched _her_, so you'll have to do. Don't worry, it will be long and painful, so you'll have plenty of time to change your mind." She slowly made a cut down my leg with a poisoned knife. _Hades take me! _I screamed in my head _Please! Take me! Please!_ I felt myself fading. I vaguely heard foot steps, and, in the middle of another cut, a voice yell "Stop!" a pair of Hazel locked into mine.

"Anastasia?" he whispered. Then I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in the infirmary, duh. _Okay, I survived. Good, I like surviving._ I quickly closed my eyes, not wanting anyone to know I was awake. My legs felt like lead, and my wounded arm hurt like Hades. I just wanted to go back to sleep. Then, my stomach growled. Of course, I'm starving too. _Can this day get any worse?_ I slowly opened an eyes, and saw who was sitting next to my bed. And it did. _There are some sentences I should just stay away from. _It was a boy. A boy I hadn't seen in almost 3 years. Chase.

Smirking, used my good arm and tapped him on the shoulder. Turning from his conversation with someone else, he looked at me. I slapped him in the face. Hard.

"Ow!" He yelped rubbing his cheek. Then, to my surprise, he started laughing. "Oh, Anastasia, you haven't changed a bit."

"And neither have you, you lying, two-timing, heartbreaking word I'm not allowed to use! And don't call me Anastasia!" I growled.

"Annie-"

"Don't 'Annie' me! It was my 10th birthday! And you had the nerve to-"

"Annie. As soon as we can leave, I'll explain. Just not here. Not now." He whispered, and I noticed I had been making a scene.

"Fine. Can you pass me that Nectar?" I asked, fake smiling.

"Sure." He handed me the cup, but as I reached for it, he pulled it away, just out of my reach. Giggling a little, I continued reaching for it. We played like that for five minutes, and we both ended up laughing, just like old times. Then he handed it to me, and I remembered I was supposed to be mad.

Frowning, I took a drink, then concentrated on healing my legs. As soon as they were healed enough to walk, I unsteadily got up, and, leaning on Chase, stumbled out of the infirmary. Passing Nico, I mouthed 'later' in response to his questioning look.

Soon, we reached the beach, our toes in the water, butts in the sand.

"So, what do you want to know?" Asked Chase. "I'll tell everything."

"How're you even here? Only Demigods can get into camp."

"I'm a Roman demigod. Chase Callahan, Son of Voluptas, Goddess of Pleasure, at your service." He made a sweeping bow, though how he did that while sitting I'll never know. Rolling my eyes, I flicked water at him.

"Okay. What happened on my birthday?" I asked. Chase suddenly looked very nervous.

"Okay...Well, Mary Sue was an Empousa." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Seriously! Look, I have the marks to prove it." Adjusting the collar of his shirt, he showed me two circular scars, about half an inch apart.

"That doesn't explain why you ditched me." I muttered.

"I didn't have enough willpower to resist her powers."

"You always were a bit of a pushover." I mumbled smiling a bit. Chase chuckled.

"Yeah, I was." He looked at me seriously. "Can you forgive this big pushover?" He asked, grabbing my hand. Though his face showed nothing, his eyes were pleading.

"I can not forgive...But I can understand." I whispered. Chase's face fell. "But," I continued. "Maybe you can earn your forgiveness while you're here." He looked hopeful. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Nearly dying from poisonous weapons then healing yourself takes a lot out of you. Let's got get dinner." I suggested, and we skipped, hand in hand, towards the dining pavilion.

"You never did tell me who your godly parent is." Chase stated.

"Long story. What happened was..."

* * *

_Nico's POV_

* * *

After I passed Annie, and that Roman kid, on her way out of the infirmary, I decided to go to the beach. Don't know why, I just did. When I reached the said place, I saw Annie sitting there with that guy from earlier. _Who is that guy, and why is holding hands with my girl-I mean Annie?_

I sunk back into the shadows as they skipped past me, supposedly going to eat.

"You never did tell me who your godly parent is." The guy stated.

"Long story. What happened was..." I decided to follow them. I didn't really know the truth about Annie's godly parents either. _Hopefully she won't catch me spying..._

* * *

**Annabeth: IS TOO!**

**Skie: IS NOT!**

**Annabeth: IS TOO! *Pulls out dagger***

**Skie: IS NOT! *Pulls out sword***

**Wolfy: Ladies, ladies! How about we just agree that Justin Beiber stinks and get on with our lives!**

**Everyone: YEAH!**

**Justin Beiber: *Pops in* BABY! BABY! BABY! OOOOOH! Huh? Where am I? Who are you guys?**

**Wolfy: You're worst nightmares! MWAHAHAHAHA! *continues laughing as she pulls out a lethal weapon, along with everyone else***

**JB: Uh-oh...AAAAAAAAH! *runs away***

**Everyone else: *Chases him***

**Annabeth: *sees tray of cookies with a note that says 'For Annabeth'* Yay! Snickerdoodles! *Reads rest of note* Wolfy says that if you read the Authors Notes, to put 'I've got a jar of dirt' in your review. Bye!**


	36. Chapter 32

**Wolfy: *Is pacing nervously***

**Skie: Hello? Wol-**

**July: *Smacks hand over Skie's mouth* Callbacks were sunday. Cast list comes out today. She's super tense right now. Best not talk to her.**

**CPG: *Walks in with Da* NANNIE FOREVER!**

**Da; *Rolls eyes* We brought cookies!**

**Wolfy: *Continues pacing***

**Da: Well, she's certainly cheerful.**

**July: Callbacks. She actually has a shot at getting a lead this year.**

**Da/CPG: Ooooh...**

**Chrys: *Stomps in* I need to have a talk with Wolfy *Begins walking towards the nervous author***

**All the story characters: *Tackle Chrys***

**Chrys: What the Hades?**

**Characters: *Show her their minor cuts and bruises* Please don't tick her off. She tortures us when she's upset. She's already about to explode from nerves. Not even watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail calmed her down.**

**Annie: It ALWAYS calms her down.**

**Skie: So we're doing this without her?**

**Annie: Yup.**

**Skie: So...disclaimer?**

**CPG: *Grins and concentrates***

**Chameleon Circuit: *Poofs in* What the heck?**

**Annie: CPG...**

**CPG: The review said none of that TV show. They never said anything about music.**

**Annie: *Rolls eyes* Whatever.**

**Betty: Just, please don't have them play any songs.**

**Queenie: We've had enough.**

**CPG: *Smirks* Guys, just read this. *Hands Chameleon Circuit a slip of paper***

**CC: 'Wofly' does not own CPG...Da...Chrys, Skie...Us, duh, PJO, HoO, Phineas and Ferb, SpongeBob, Phantom of the Opera, Portal or... chocolate with white chocolate chip cookies?**

**Annie: *Grumbles* Only because her sister took some to school and her family at the rest. **

**Da: That bothers you...why?**

**Annie: She's unhappy because she worked for an hour and a half on those cookies, and she only got 1. When she's unhappy we're ALL unhappy.**

**Da: Right...*Hands another piece of paper to CC***

**CC: ...On with the story?**

* * *

_Annie's POV_

"...And that is my Heinz Doofenshmirtz worthy backstory." I laughed as I finished explaining things to Chase. It was almost like old times. Almost.

"Wow. You have a confusing life." He slightly laughed.

"Yeah. But it's been good. For the most part."

"For the most part?"

"You know, the part where I lose my best friend, meaning you, my ex-cabin mates reading my diary, my first real boyfriend dies, then comes back and breaks my heart, and my first friend in my theater group and camp betrays me?"

"Right." With that, we reached the dining pavilion, where there was a huge feast set out in honor of us returning alive from our quest. Unfortunately, for once, I didn't want to be the center of attention of the guest of honor or whatever. I just wanted to eat, then crash in my cabin.

Another sad thing: The rule about siting with your own cabin was abolished for the night. So, I was immediately mobbed by a portion of the campers, the others already talking to the other quest members. I was immediately bombed with questions.

"What was it like?"

"Did you see any monsters?"

"How did you rescue Apollo?"

"Did you get any godly help?" My head was already starting to ache. And that was before Drew sat down next to me and whispered.

"What was up with you and Bob?" That was the last straw. _I just want to eat, then go sleep. Is that too much to ask?_

"Leave me alone." I muttered trying to ignore Drew and the others.

"When you answer my question. What was up with you and Bob? Were you dating or something?"

"Leave me alone!" I screamed jumping up from the table. "I just want to eat, then go to my cabin and sleep for three days! Is that too much to ask?" With that I stormed out of the pavilion. _I'll eat after I 'Sleep for three days'_.

After changing out of my nasty quest clothes and into a pair of sweatpants and a large tanktop, I lay down on my bed and began scrolling through the music on my O-Pod. I suddenly realized this was the first moment I've had alone since before the quest. Deciding to enjoy it while it lasted, I pushed shuffle closed my eyes,

_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye._

Frowning, I realized how fitting this song was. Although he's a two-faced, backstabbing, evil jerk, I still had feelings for Bob. Contemplating this, I fell asleep.

* * *

_A while later..._

* * *

I have no idea how long I was asleep, but I awoke to Megan shaking me.

"What the Hades girl? I'm trying to catch up on my beauty sleep." I groaned.

"No, you're coming outside."

"Noooooo," I whined. "I'm going back to sleep. I tired."

"What the Hades? You sleep for two days straight and you're _still _tired. I repeat, what the Hades?"

"Two days?" _Well, that answers that question._ "Fine. But we're not going to breakfast. I'm not hungry." As if on cue, my stomach growled. Megan raised an eyebrow at me. "I actually just don't wanna be around people." I muttered. Megan rolled her eyes.

"You need to eat something! How about I sneak some food down to the lake? Then we can hang out with the Naiads."

"Sure." So we went.

* * *

About hour later we were lazily floating on the lake, staring at the clouds. Then Megan splashed me, and I had to splash back, which lead to a full on splash war. About half an hour later, we were lying on the shore, still giggling.

"I've gotta use the little girls room. Be right back!" Megan walked off, whistling some random song. _What to do now... _As if in answer to my question, Nico came and sat beside me.

"Wassup?" I asked.

"The sun chariot." He responded, with a straight face. For about two seconds. Then we started cracking up so hard.

"Was it really that funny?" Nico panted as we slowly stopped.

"I don't know...it seemed like it at the time..." We lapsed into peaceful silence. Megan sure is taking a long time in the bathroom...

"So...Are you gonna tell me what was going on with you and that kid the day you came out of the infirmary?" _Crud he remembers...this is gonna be awkward..._

"Um...sure..." So I started awkwardly explaining about me and Chase.

* * *

_Ten minutes later..._

"...And that's what happened." I finished lamely. Nico looked as if he was about to say something, but then, thank Zeus, Megan came back.

"Oh, hey Nico. 'Sup." Nico and I shared a glance.

"The sun chariot." We replied simultaneously.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

"We're sitting around the campfire and singing the campfire song! The c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song. And if you think that we can't sing it faster then you're wrong, it'll help if you just sing along! Bum, bum, bum!"

Most of the camp sang as we roasted s'mores over a roaring campfire. _This is how camp is supposed to be, just chilling with my friends. And enemies. But mostly friends._

I started to roast another marshmallow as we started another song. I think it was the end credit song from Portal 1. There was something about triumph, testing, and cake. Sooner than I would've liked, it was time for bed. Megan and I said good-bye to our friends and laughed back to our cabin. _I don't want this to end..._

* * *

_A few days later..._

I had slipped back into the normal camp routine. The hoopla about our quest had died down, and it was all normal. Well, as normal as Camp Halfblood can be. How did I know it wouldn't last?

We were eating lunch, when, suddenly, one of the Dryads ran in.

"We're under attack!" Immediately, we all sprang to our feet, albeit rather unhappily. We all grabbed our weapons and raced to the front of camp, where an army of monsters was being lead by...Bob?

"What the Hades dude? You're supposed to be dead!" Nico gasped. Bob stared at me.

"You mean you didn't tell him?"

"What? Don't I get a little privacy?" I asked in response to the accusatory glances everyone was giving me. Bob rolled his eyes.

"We give you one chance. Hand over Anastasia and we'll leave...for now." I immediately grabbed my bow and shot at him, and missed by a hair.

"Don't call me Anastasia." I growled. Then all Hades broke loose.

* * *

**Everyone: *is sitting and watching Wolfy nervously pace, and growl at anyone who talks to her* **

**Wolfy: *iPhone dings* I GOT AN EMAIL! *Grabs phone from table* YES! *Starts doing a happy dance***

**Annie: You're Duchess?**

**Wolfy: *Still smiling* NOPE!**

**July: Anita?**

**Wolfy: NOPE!**

**Nico: Amelia or Abby?**

**Wolfy: NOPE!**

**Bob: Stop shouting?**

**Wolfy: NO-Fine. **

**Everyone: WHO ARE YOU!**

**Wolfy: I'm SLICK CAT!**

**Everyone: What the Hades?**

**Alex: *Poofs in* General Napoleon accepting you rreport.**

**Wolfy: I'm Slick Cat. Because everybody wants to be a cat.**

**Alex: But you didn't even want an alley cat!**

**Wolfy: No, it wasn't on my top characters list, but she has lines! And dances! And gets to sing in everybody wants to be a cat!**

**Alex: You've had lines before.**

**Wolfy: It was three lines. 'Please don't leave us', 'Yes Madame', and 'If she didn't pass...I'll throw myself in the moat!'**

**Alex: True. Well, I got a bigger role! *Poofs out***

**Wolfy: *Rolls eyes* Yes, he might have more lines, but he's only in...2, maybe 3 scenes. I'm in almost all of them! Ha!**

**CPG: Good?**

**Wolfy: Very! **

**Da: YAY!**

**Chrys: What show is this where you're a cat and he's Napoleon? **

**Wolfy: Naturellement, the AristoCats!**

**CPG: You told me there was 101 Dalmatians too!**

**Wolfy: There is. That's in the other act.**

**CPG: Oh yeah, right.**

**Wolfy: Btw, thanks for the idea. **

**CPG: No problem.**

**Wolfy: Btw, CPG OWNS MOST OF THE BASIC PLOT OF THIS CHAPTER!Well...this is getting to be really long...Au Revoir! **

**.**

**.**

**~Wolfy**


	37. Chapter 33

**Wolfy: First off, I'M ALIVE! Second, Thank you to Hugs6 for motivating me with the Private Message she sent today. **

**CPG: What message is this?**

**Wolfy: One telling me, in different words, to get my lazy butt into my computer chair and start writing.**

**Da: Okay then.**

**Wolfy: Yup. I won't bore you all with my life story, but I've been having friendship troubles lately, along with someone spreading untrue rumors about me. I've been busy working those out, which is why I have not been updating until yesterday when I had a burst of inspiration for my new book obsession, Rangers Apprentice. :D Also, we've been packing all week because we (My family and I) Are leaving tomorrow to go Skiing!**

**Chrys: Lucky ducky.**

**Wolfy: Yes I am.**

**Betty: *Rolls eyes* Only good thing is that I get to stay home while she's gone. **

**Skie: You don't bring her with you?**

**Wolfy: Nope. I have someone better!**

**Betty: Who is that, might I ask? How is she more awesome than moi?**

**Wolfy: Her name is Teeki. She is the most adorable thing in the history of cuteness! SHE'S CUTER THAN MEEP! *Holds up a pink Shnook Google "Shnook Teeki" If you want an image* **

**Others(except Nico): Woah.**

**Nico: She's not _that_ cute.**

**Psycho: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! YOU SHALL BE REGURGITATED!**

**Others: What the Hades?**

**Nico: *Pees his pants in fear***

**Wolfy: Meet my psychotic sister "Psycho"**

**Others: Hi?**

**Psycho: 'Sup? PREPARE TO DIE NICO DI'ANGELO!**

**Skie: You do realize that regurgitating is the same as vomiting?**

**Psycho: Yup. I plan to feed him to a Kalkara, then make it vomit him up!**

**Nico: *Runs for his life***

**Psycho: *Laughs maniacally and pulls out a Throwing knife, longbow, Saxe knife, and pulls on a Ranger cloak that blends into the room* MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Chrys: Explain?**

**Wolfy: I'd rather not. We're sworn to secrecy. But, we might right a story on it in the future...*Grins slightly evilly***

**Others: ?**

**Wolfy: Anyway...This is getting long, we'll DC in the end note.**

* * *

_Annie's POV_

_Well this is great. My ex-boyfriend who died, then came back, then stabbed me in the back, and the heart, came back to attack me and my friends in a battle to the death. _I thought as I shot arrow after arrow at the oncoming army. _Oh joy. _As I reached for another arrow, I realized I was out. _Crud. _Sighing, I pulled off my headband trident thing and rushed into the fray, shooting random water spurts at the enemy. I stabbed a few too. Sooner than I realized, the battle was drawing to a close. It's _summer, _for crying out loud. Our "army" was at it's strongest, especially because kids were being claimed at younger ages. As the enemy slowly retreated, I felt someone grab my hand. It was Bob, with the most pleading look on his face. _Gods, does he ever give up?_ Suddenly, memories flashed before my eyes. It showedthe life we could have together. Away from all this, with the war over. Laughing as we walked through the park, holding hands. We were at a romantic movie. Homecoming. Senior prom. The marriage altar. We were watching our kids play at the park. Looking at this I realized, I missed being a normal person. I missed having the most I ever worried about being whether I did well on my homework. Without me realizing, Bob started leading me away.

* * *

_Nico's POV _**(Random reader: *Gasps* It's someone else's POV! :D)**

As I stood surveying the battle site, I realized something: I couldn't see Annie. And, knowing her, she would be doing all she could to help heal the injured campers. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted her. Then, I realized that she was walking away. With Bob. _What the Hades? _ I'll not lie, I was seriously hoping he'd been killed in the battle. _How is he not dead? _Grumbling, I rushed down there, ready to rescue my girlfr-I mean, my friend. Yes. Just friend.

Anyway, as I came closer, I realized that she wasn't struggling or anything. They were calmly walking away, holding hands. _Wait, holding hands? What the Hades is going on? _Unfortunately, I stepped on a dead twig, and Bob turned around, his self-satisfied grin turning into a scowl. As he pulled out his sword, I pulled out my dagger.

"What have you done to Annie?" I growled.

"Who says I've done anything?"

"Nothing, you're just, uh, EVIL! And, I know for a fact that Annie would never betray us, even if you guys did 'date.'"

"Let's ask her then. Annie, who do you want to side with, Camp, or me?"

"Bob..." Annie replied dreamily.

"See, she's on our side now." Bob smirked. I eyed him warily.

"Something is rotten-" I started to be cut off by Annie.

"In the state of Denmark." She whispered, turning around. Before I could react, however, Bob grabbed her hand, and her eyes went out of focus and a dreamy smile appeared on her face.

"What did you do?" I growled again. Gods, I sound like a dog.

"Oh, nothing, just simple hypnotization. Nothing irreversible."

"Dude, what the heck? How is that even possible?"

"You really expect me to tell you?"

"Um, yeah! Or, I'll figure it out! I mean, I did it a minute ago. I'm not quite sure what I did...but I can do it again!"

"Seriously? Are you an idiot? You said, 'Something is rotten' and she finished 'In the state of Denmark' quoting _Hamlet. _I can't believe you didn't know that!"

"I'm not a Shakespeare person. His plays are depressing."

"And you aren't?" He asked, gesturing to my black clothing.

"Touché."

"Anyway, that quote thing won't work again. Her mind is too far gone. She'd need something stronger than Shakespeare to bring her back."

"But I thought the pen was mightier than the sword!"

"Shakespeare didn't use a pen. He used a quill." Bob told me.

"How old is this guy?"

"A little less than 600."

"Oh..." While he was distracted by my lack of knowledge (Not stupidity-Lack of knowledge!) I ran towards him and put my dagger at his throat. "How. Can. I. Reverse it?"

"I don't know." He replied cooly. One thing I can say for that guy, he knows how to remain calm.

"Then how did you plan on reversing it?" I asked, astonished that he didn't know.

"I said I don't know how _you _could reverse it. I know how _I _can."

"How?" Silence. "How?" I dug my dagger further into his neck.

"Like I would tell you. Anyway, it's practically impossible for you to do it. You'd need something incredibly strong that will remind her of her actual life to even have a chance." He gloated. Suddenly, I something that Annie had once told popped into my head. _'Love Conquers All' _I knew what to do. Using a move Percy had taught me, I quickly flipped my dagger so I was holding the blade, and hit Bob in the head with the hilt, knocking him out. Then, I jumped over him to Annie, pulled her into a dip, and kissed her.

* * *

_Annie POV_

I suddenly came back to my senses to find Nico kissing me. I'll admit I was a more than a little surprised at first, then I just went with it. As at least everyone in the Aphrodite cabin knows, I've had a crush on him for a while. So, my life seemed perfect at the moment. Then, of course, someone had to come and ruin it. At the sound of someone applauding, Nico and I drew out of our fantasy to find Drew standing there, a smug smile on her face.

"Finally. I have _something_ on you." She smirked.

"What do you-" I noticed the small pink camera-phone in her hand. "Oh." Nico slowly knelt and grabbed his dagger.  
"Nico, hon, you don't wanna do that, do you?" Drew asked in her sugar-coated charm-speak voice. He slowly set it down again. I clenched my fist. I'd been fed up with Drew before, but this was the last straw. _She'd been a thorn in my side for long enough. _I marched up to her.

"Drew Carter." I growled **(I just made up the last name, I don't think they ever tell us in the books.) **This past week, I've been through more emotional turmoil than you have in your whole pathetic life. Today, I had to fight someone who used to be one of my best friends. I am in no mood to be blackmailed by a stupid word that starts with 'B' and rhymes with 'Witch' who feels that just because her life is miserable that everyone else's should be too. So back. Off!" On the last word, I shoved her, not too gently, might I add, causing her to drop the phone. I used a bit of my sun powers to concentrate the sunlight on that spot, burning the phone beyond repair. While she stood opening and closing her mouth like a dead fish, I gave Nico a quick kiss on the cheek, then raced off to help with the aftermath of today's fight.

* * *

**Psycho: *Gives up on Nico and pulls cloak off* Torturing Nico is fun!**

**Wolfy: I know, right? Now, can you bring in our guest for the Disclaimer?  
**

**Psycho: Si si si! *Runs out then runs in dragging Halt***

**Halt: *Stands silently with his hand on his Saxe knife***

**Wolfy: Relax, Greybeard. We only need you to read this for us.**

**Halt: Why do you insist on calling me Greybeard? *Grumbles* Fine. Ahem. Wolfy does not own Shnooks, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, ****ChickWithThePurpleGuitar, TheAwesomesaucenessOfDa, TimeladySkie, AnnaDaughterofHermes, or Rangers Apprentice, because she is not an awesome enough writer or...stuffed animal maker person?**

**Wolfy: Yup. I'm working on my sewing skills though. My dress will hopefully be done by the end of the schoolyear.**

**A-K: If you quit procrastinating...**

**Wolfy: It's not procrastinating. It's "Crocheting is easrier to clean up"ing. **

**Halt: That made no sense.**

**Psycho: She rarely does.**

**CPG: True that.**

**Wolfy: Whose side are you on?**

**Da: SWITZERLAND!**

**Wolfy: *Sarcastic* Ha ha ha, you are so funny.**

**Chrys: *Rolls eyes* Am I the only sane one around here?**

**Luna Lovegood: *Apparates in* Don't worry, you're just as sane as I am *Apparates out***

**Skie: Anyway, please review! It will motivate her to at least WRITE during her 3 day car trip.**

**Wolfy: Yup, anyway, peace, love, and-**

**CPG: NANNIE FOREVER!**

**Wolfy: Yup! Adios!**


	38. THE MOST IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE EVER!

**Apologies, This is not another chapter, but this is a very important message, please read and respond accordingly. **

**I have just received a review that Annie is becoming a Mary Sue. Do not worry, I will not stop writing from this, nor am I offended. **

**Just one question:**

**Does anyone else share this opinion? Please, tell me truthfully. I will not be offended, and would rather hear the ugly truth than a beautiful lie. I will even put a poll on my profile. If a majority of the people say she is, then, I will take some precautionary measures.**

**No, my loyal readers, I will not take this down. In fact, I will do pretty much the opposite. I will go back and start rewriting the story, hopefully at the rate of one chapter a week. There will not be any major plot changes, just enough to make Annie not so Mary-Sueish, if you think so. (Plus, most of the beginning chapters stink.) But, if this is do anything to help, I need your honest opinions. **

**If you think Annie is a Mary-Sue, or is becoming one, please give me a few reasons why you think that, and I will do my best to fix it.**

**Also, if, when I begin rewriting the story, some chapters disappear, do not be alarmed! I probably just combined some of the shorter chapters so I wouldn't have one paragraph as a chapter. **

**So, in conclusion, please tell me if Annie is a Mary-Sue and why you think so.(Sorry if this sounds repetitive, I'm just trying to get my point across.)**

**Your authoress who is concerened for her readers enjoyment of her story,**

**Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg **


	39. Authors Note

**Dear my most loyal, brilliant, and totally awesome readers,**

**I'm sorry this isn't another chapter.  
**

**It is with greatest regret I inform you that I shall be taking a break from FanFiction. A long one. As a few of you may (or may not) know, I started at a new school this year. Unfortunately, the school is four stories, with 2000+ classrooms. If that weren't enough, my locker is on the top floor, my classes are all over the place, my mom pushed me into all PreAP (honors) classes, and I was 5+ minutes late to a class twice this week. Needless to say, I'm a bit stressed out. This is really embarrassing, but I started crying in school on Monday because I couldn't find my class, and I cried myself to sleep on Monday, because of all the stress. With rehearsals starting soon (I got in the Vhorus of 13) I don't think I can manage to keep up with FanFiction at the moment. Sure there might be a goofy one-shot here or there, I'll maybe private message, but for the most part I'm not going to be writing chapters of my actual stories. Not that I've been doing a lot of that anyways, but, you know what I mean.**

**Always with love,**

**-WolfyBD**


End file.
